After School and all that Jazz
by jenn-is-me
Summary: It's after school and Zach has messed up big time, will he ever win Cammie back? The books are property of Ally Carter! Rated T because of kissing and some language... R&R PLZ &THX! *COMPLETE! AHHHHH!* I PUT A GLIMPSE OF THE FUTURE UP! &POSS. SEQUEL! -this story is going under MAJOR editing- many changes are coming! Keep you eyes open for the newest version! :) -jenn
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I had this idea ou tof nowhere, i hope you like this story! :D **

**Read and review! Please! **

* * *

**After School and all that Jazz**

**Chapter One: **

**Graduation! **

I am Cameron Ann Morgan and I am just about to graduate and step into the real world. Right now, actually, Macey is helping everyone getting dressed. I sit on my bed and hear paper crinkle. I look down to see a piece of evapo- paper under my...uh ...bottom.

It read:

Cammie,

I want you to come down to my office as soon as you read this paper, I would like to give you a few things and talk with you.

Love you Always,

Mom

I smiled and slipped out of the room, unnoticed. Of course, I don't have the nick name Chameleon for nothing. Well, I have MANY nicknames, but that is my code name and I am proud of it. I believe it's what makes me such a good spy and pavement artist.

As I walk to my mother's office, I think of what she could possibly be giving me.

"Come in, Cam," my mother says before I even open the door. I come in to see my mother standing in the center of the room with all of the teachers spread out around the room. I raise an eyebrow at her and she winks at me.

"You're not getting ready? I expect everyone else is," Madame Dabney says to me.

"Well, that's everyone else," I say, smiling at her. To my surprise, instead of lecturing me about being lady-like, she smiles back to.

I turn to my mother to see her smiling at me. "Follow me, Cammie," she said, leading me to a small wardrobe in the corner of the room. She opened the doors to the wardrobe to reveal many beautiful dresses. She takes out the prettiest one there and holds it out to my body. "Perfect," she says adn hands me the dress.

I feel the silky fabric and look at it clearly. It is a blue dress that goes to the ground. It doesn't flare out at the bottom and has simple, clear jewls lining the top at the breast area with spagetti straps.

"Try it on," my mother insists. I look around to see my teachers watching anxiously.

"Uh, Mom?" I ask her, feeling self consious.

"Yes, dear?" she asks, oblivious to my being uncofortable.

"I don't really feel like stripping down to my skivies in front of my teachers," I say, looking at her. She blushes and leads me to her small room that barely anyone ever notices.

"Sorry, Cam, I forgot we weren't alone," she says, closing the door behind her along with the blinds.

"Mom?" I ask again.

"What?" she asks, allowing a bit of annoyance to show in her voice.

"Do you happen to have a strapless bra or something?" I ask, blushing.

"Oh, yeah, I grabbed you one," she said, going to her closet and inspecting it, looking for it. "Oh, here it is!" she exclaims when she found it.

I undress and put on the bra, making sure my mother's eyes are closed (yeah, I'm that self- consious) before allowing her to slip the dress over my head and zip it up. She then tweeks it to just the right position and smiles at me.

"OH, Cammie, it looks PERFECT on you!" she cries, flinging her arms around me. "This was the dress I wore at my graduation," she says, still smiling at me adn opening the door. "Here, let them see!" she exclaims, pulling me out of he room.

"Ummm, tada!" I say, searching their faces for help. Mr. Solomon took one glance at my face and snickered, shaking his head at me, making me wrinkle my nose and stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's very pretty on her, compliments her skin," Madame Dablney said to my mother who nodded.

I looked at the door and windows, really any escape, to see my chances of escaping.

"You're not getting out just yet," Mr. Solomon said to me, seeing what I was looking at and guessing what I was planning. I scowled slightly at him again.

"You would look better if you didn't scowl as much, you know," my mother said, coming up from behind me.

"I'm wounded, Mom! I thought I look beautiful!" I cried in dramatic sarcasm.

**Rachel POV **

It seems Cammie doesn't know how good she really looks. I roll my eyes at her and turn to my dress wardrobe and look to the bottom, where my dress-up shoes are held. OH, I can't wait to see her face when she sees everything else I have for her!

"Now, hold up there, little missy," I say, holding the shoes I picked out behind my back while I came up to Cammie. "You are pretty, but beautiful when you aren't scowling, but better than that when smiling!" I am proud of my work. She's blushing. I smile at her and hold out the silver heels I picked out for her.

They are, like I said, silver with straps that go up the ankle and start at the toes. They also have real diamonds encrusted in the straps.

I watched her reaction as she took in the shoes and the real diamonds on them, then glancing at the real diamonds on her dress. I smile and wink at her when her eyes meet mine in answer to her unspoken question as to whether they are real diamonds.

"Here are your shoes you will be wearing, but you still have to go through one other thing, well, technically two things, but whatever," I say, excited. I can't wait to tell her the secret, and why I am getting her ready myself with the staff to help. Abby's supposed to be here by now to help me, but I brush it away.

"And what are those things?" Cammie asks and I smile dangerously at her.

"Those things would be accessories and... makeup!" I say, watching her face turn to horror at the last words. Sure, she wears some lipgloss and the occasional eyeliner, but I intend to make her as beautiful as she has ever been. Our school has even picked up a public school thing: Homecoming Queen. The only thing the students don't know is that there _is _a Homecoming King...

**Cammie POV **

I sit patiently through the torture (aka makeup) and I am starting to get really suspicious of my mother, who looks far too excited for anything good... for me at least. After getting my eyebrows plucked and lined, along with getting my eyes shadowed (?) with light blue and a sliver-white color and getting my lips covered in lip stick, lip gloss, and lip liner (whatever that is called, I don't know, I don't like makeup) I was really agitated and I knew my mother knew it as well.

She did nothing, however, to my skin. She didn't put any kind of makeup on it except for some moisturising cream.

When the grandfather clock in the entrance 'dong' ed, my mother sbruptly shooed me from her office, telling me to make sure I look into a mirror and to hurry up to my room. I raise an eyebrow at her in question, but do as I was told.

Once I reached the dorms, I see all of the girls in chaos about how they look and their makeup. When I step into the hall of all of our dorms, everyone stops to stare at me. I go gracefully to my dorm (whichj I have no idea I could do, considering I was wearing heels) and sit on my bed as Macey, Bex, and Liz all gush over me. I smiled at them and agreed to help them get ready as well.

**THE GRADUATION CEREMONY **

**AND AFTER PARTY THINGY **

We all made our way to the Cov Ops classroom, where we were told to wait in preperation of graduation. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Everyone except me, of course.

* * *

**PROS AND CONS FOR GRADUATION AT A PRIVATE SPY SCHOOL:  
A LIST MADE BY AGENTS BAXTER, SUTTON, MCHENRY, AND MORGAN **

PRO: We don't have to wear those robes the other schools make you wear.

CON: That means you have to worry about what you wear.

PRO: We don't have to wear the hats either.

CON: We have nothing to throw into the air once we really do graduate.

PRO: Instead of throwing our hats, we each have to shoot a flaming arrow through a ring and make it catch on fire.

CON: If you don't make it into the ring or fail to make it light on fire, you get embarassed in front of everyone in the school plus your family.

* * *

Then, just as Tina was wondering whether her purple dress was the 'right' color for her, the doors opened and we were instructed to move upstairs and into the Great Hall, where the graduation would take place.

I was chosen to lead the line because, apparently, I was the valedvictorian (another thing they decided to add into the ceremony). That means that I had to think of a speach on the way up.

Just as we reached the doors, I heard my mother say, "...and with that, I am proud to present to you the graduate class of Gallagher Academy!" and the doors were opened to reveal to us an audieance and an unexpected surprise and to them gorgeous spy graduates in dresses.

I made my way fluently in first, practically gliding into the room and took my seat in one of the chairs that were for the graduates. Behind the class of Gallagher Girls that were graduating, however, was the graduating class at Blackthorne Institute... which meant Zach.

Before I knew it, my mother was calling me up to the stage for me to make my speach.

"Ok, just to let you know, I just learned about this so..." I got chuckles from the audience. "I'll just have to make a speach up in my head as I speak," more laughter. "Alright, while I have been to Gallagher Academy, I have learned... alot. Like how to speak in about 20 diffrent tongues, and how to kill someone 101," I got alot of laughter at that. "But the most memorable thing that I have learned here... is sisterhood. I learned that you don't need a genetic sister to have sisterhood. It's when you can can trust your freinds to such an extent to where you're like sisters. And, in our hearts and souls, we are, and we always will be. Sisterhood is when, no matter what, in life or death, you have eachother's backs. It's when you know you can trust them, deep down inside. That is true sisterhood. And, I don't know about guys, but I'm pretty sure it's the same with brotherhood," I spared a glance at the boys and saw them all staring at me, some were even drooling. "When I started this speach, I told I would have to think about this speach. Well, the truth is, I didn't, it was always in my heart. Great work, guys! We're graduating!" I finished, earning a huge applause from everyone. I glanced back at my teachers to see Mr. Solomon give me a wink, my mother a thumbs up, and the others smiling and clapping. I looked to Madame Dabney, who gave me a pointed look that said: _you'd better curtsy, young lady! _

I smiled at her and curtsied before retrieting to my seat.

"Great speach, Cammie!" my mother said to me, smiling at me. Then she went on and on about stuff. Really, it just went through one ear and out the other. That is, until I heard my mother calling everyone's name, stating something nice about them, and announcing any job offers to them. I watched as all of my friends got their diplomas and laughed when Bex got her's and yelled: "hellelujia!"

My name came last, with a shock for me.

"Finally, Miss Cameron Ann Morgan, who is one of the kindest girls here, that is, until you get into a fight with her!"she got laughter and I heard a few whistles from the boys. "she also got an outstanding ammounts of job offers. They include offers from the following: The FBI with many departments there..." she went on and on with many names, until one caught most attention, "I have also decided that she will become our new headmistress here for a little while I must be away for a little while," that got a confused quietness, then an accepting clapping and cheering from all of the Gallagher Girls that came to the ceremony.

I walked up the stage and smiled warmly at my mother, who hugged me, then a wink from the teachers, and I was off the stage, my diploma in hand **I'm not sure if spies do get those, but whatever, it's in here anywayz**.

Then, the boys were called up. My attention was caught by a mister Zachary Goode when he came up to the stage and m mother said that his job offers were not ment to be shared. I nodded and shrugged it off and smiled when he threw his hands up in the air after getting his diploma. Then, he winked at me while exiting the stage. The girl beside me, Dayna **I just made her up...**, thought he had winked at her and was giggling afterwards.

I was brought back to attention again when my mother said, "We have decided to tweak a few things here! THis year, since we are doing a joined graduation, we have decided to do something that the oublic schools do! We have decided to have a Homecoming King and Queen! Over the past 3 to 4 months, we have had our students vote for who will be our Homecoming King or Queen! We also have a prince and princess, though, so...yeah, that's all!"

I watched as Steve came up to join my mother up at the microphone. "The Homecoming KIng is... Zachary Goode!" Zach made his way to the stage with the audience clapping and applauding him. My mother took the mic and announced the homecoming queen.

"Macey McHenry!" she called. I clapped along with everyone as Macey made her way up to the stage. She stood beside Zach. Then, she did something that I immediately hated her for. She kissed him. Full on the mouth. What hurt even more was when he responded by pulling her closer and kissing her harder.

I looked down then and forced myself not to cry. Afterall, Macey was kissing MY BOYFRIEND! I would never trust her ever again. I heard Bex's voice in my ear and her arm around my shoulder. But all I heard was ringing. This terrible ringing in my ears. I was getting a headache from it. I rubbed my temples and tried to soothe the pain in my head, but it never stopped. We were beginning the archery shooting mow, but I didn't care.

"Cammie, it's your turn," I heard Bex say in my ear. I looked up to see everyone looking at me and Mr. Solomon holding out my bow and arrow. I took it gracefully and shot easily, making the hoop catch on fire. I ignored the applause I was given. I felt Bex's soothing arm again, but left as soon as my mother announced that we could leave.

Instead of running away to my room and bawling like a normal teen would do, I ran to a secret passageway that was particularly hard to find and nobody else knew about excepy for me and sat there, trying to rememer if me and Zach had ever broken up or a time when Macey had shown any desire for him.

It was when I remember Macey licking her lips this one time I mentioned Zach said he was busy this one night that I started to cry. I wondered when they had started cheating and how I had been so oblivious.

I didn't come out until about two hours, half an hour after people went around to look for me. I opened to passageway door to see something that set my heart on fire and made me want to cry out all of the water in the oceans combined...

* * *

**HEY! So, how was it? Please review to tell me! Sorry I ended it on a cliffy, but it's late and I have to get to sleep! I'll update really soon, I promise! **

**Tell me how it it so far! I NEED TO KNOW! **

**Ummmm...I'm pretty sure that's all... OH YEAH! **

**RANDOM WORD: CANTELOPE **

**RANDOM SENTANCE CONTAINING THE RANDOM WORD: MY GUINEA PIG ATE A WHOLE CANTELOPE, THEN SHE ATE A POMEGRANATE, THEN SHE WAS STILL HUNGRY, SO SHE ATE MY HAND, THEN SHE WENT TO THE ZOO AND ATE ALL THE CAGES SO THEY ALL ATTAKED ME! **

*****Don't worry, that never happened! PLus, my guinea pig is cute and adorable, and doesn't eat meat...but I've never given her a cantelope or a pomegranate... and she only nibles on people, well she licks too. Well, ok, she bites when you annoy her, but she doesn't get annoyed easily, so it's ok!*** **

**R&R PLZ&THX! **

**BYEZ! **

**:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY!**

**Alrightie, here's the next chapter! R&R PLZ&THX! **

**I don't own anything except the plot... yepper, here we go! **

* * *

**RECAP:**

I didn't come out until about two hours, half an hour after people went around to look for me. I opened to passageway door to see something that set my heart on fire and made me want to cry out all of the water in the oceans combined...

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

**Ripped to Shreds**

Standing there were Zach and Macey, in tight embrace. His hands were on her hip, pulling her closer to her, and one of her hands were in her hair, the other clutching onto his shirt as if her life depended on it.

I watched silently for a moment, being the Chameleon and all, until Zach opened his eyes and looked at me. At first they were glazed over, then they were frightened as he took me in. I could tell my hair was a mess and I was sending him death glares. My death glares were the worst because I only use them when I mean them and when I mean them, you do NOT want to be on the other side of the glare.

He pulled away from her and I watched Macey's shoulders slump in pout. "Zachy, what's wrong?" she whined. He kept looking at me like I was the Grim Reaper or something.

That is until I spoke, "I'm _so _very sorry to interrupt, but you are BOTH in BIG trouble!" I started out calmly, then ended up almost yelling at them. I calmed myself for a moment before opening my eyes to look at them again. My eyes were filled with traitoring tears. I hated that I was crying, I NEVER cry! "Why?" I asked them quietly, it was barely a whisper, but I know they heard me loud and clear.

Before waiting for an answer, I pivoted and sprinted away, ignoring the calls they screamed after me, ignoring Macey's cries for forgiveness and sobs that would have broken my heart in two... but it was already worse than torn, my heart was ripped to shreds like it was put through one of those wood grinder thingies.

While I was running, I ran into something. Actually, _someone. _It was Joe Solomon. He let me cry until I had no more tears, then he took me to my mother's office and set me down on her couch.

Soon, I felt my mother's warm embrace around me and her soothing words in my ear. I heard her swear under her breath and I heard her talk both formally and imformally. I just lay there on my side, crying my heart out into the silky cusions.

"Oh, sweetie," my mom said, rubbing my arms and sitting down beside me, pulling me into her lap. She let me sit there for a while, the way I did when i was a kid and upset. She let me cry into her shoulder and she let me sob out my ripped heart. She let me talk to her about how I was feeling, the feeling on being shredded, then being ripped again and again until you can't take it anymore and you cry. This still didn't cover my pain and I soon found nothing could heal me.

Nothing would ever heal me ever again.

I had trusted untrustworthy people.

I had poured my heart out to the heartless.

I had showed every loving emotion to a guy and he repaid me by taking those delicate emotions and crushing them in one simple act.

He did the same as he did my emotions as he did to me. Not literally, though.

He had acted like he cared long enough for me to believe.

Then he took advantage of me.

I swore that night that I would never trust a guy with my heart ever again.

That night I decided to try to run from all of the pain. All of the anger.

I tried to run from emotions and it didn't work.

That never works.

* * *

***THREE YEARS LATER***

As I thought about that night, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

In one way, that night was the worst of my life.

In another, it was a huge favor.

Love is a distraction. No, not the family love, the boyfriend/ girlfriend kissy- kissy love. I had been distracted, but that night was my wake- up call.

Being the headmisstress at Gallagher Academy is... Diffrent. In a way, it was like staying in touch with my old life. Well, there's that and the fact that I am now one of the FBI's best and most trusted spies.

I still work with Bex. She's like my bodyguard/ assistent/ partner/ (or course!) Best Friend (!). The CoC is still after me. Yeah, still. Bex and I lead them off to some small deserted village in Nicaragua.

**

* * *

**

**PROs and CONs about being one of the FBI's best spies: **

**(a list made by agents Morgan and Baxter) **

**PRO: you get SWEET new gadgets and stuff. **

**CON: sometimes they happen to be a test, so we have to inspect every inch of them first.**

**PRO: you get unlimited cash/ money on mission. **

**CON: the mission pretty much always involves staying on a low- profile. **

**PRO: sometimes, you get paired with a really hot guy to be your partner on a new mission. **

**CON: sometimes (like now, for instance) they turn out to be that last person you ever wanted to see (in the male gender at least). **

* * *

I looked at the letter in my hands in utmost horror. While the note was disguised (very well, might I add, byt my MOTHER) as one for a normal person, it had a hidden meaning that told me what I least wanted to hear. Ok, I could have heard worse, but I mean in my love life concerning... HIM.

Yeah, in case you haven't guessed it yet, I have been partnered up for a mission with Zachary Goode. My old sweetheart that cheated RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND THE WHOLE SCHOOL, PLUS A FEW FBI AGENTS! Pft, not that it really matters... (did you catch the sarcasm?)

"Cammie?" a knock sounded at the door, along with the voice of my best friend: Bex Baxter.

"Yeah, Bex? Come in," I sighed, not standing from the rigid perch on my chair in my office, my mom's old office. My mom. She was SUPPOSED to be retired. But, NO, she decided that she would go undercover to watch the progress of the CoC, which (might I add) is what my dad did before he 'disappeared'. Either that or he was... _Cammie, shut up about those thoughts, _I thought to myself.

Bex opened the door and walked in, snapping me out of my reviere.

"Hey, I heard..." Bex said, her voice trailing off, knowing that I knew exactly what she was talking about. I just nodded and pursed my lips, thinking of how I was to cope during this mission. "If it makes you feel better, they're letting me, Jonas, Grant, and Liz help us," she said, looking at me cautiosly, as I was about to explode at any moment, as if I were a bomb.

"Any news about my mom or Joe?" I asked her, hastily changing the subject.

"No, and don't change the subject," Bex snapped at me. "Now, if you are done moping around, I would like to tell you my devious plan..." I raised my eyebrows at her, and she just stood from her seat which she had recently occupied and led the way out of the room.

The halls of Gallagher Academy were empty, completely devoid of any (teenage girls, at least. Security's still pretty tight) life. It was summer vacation, ergo, no school.

I was not expecting where Bex took me. Not one bit...

* * *

**OOOOOH! CLIFFFFYYYY! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT I GOT A BIT DETATCHED FOR A BIT... sorry! **

**DON'T FORGET: **

**Random comments etc. are welcomed! **

**Thank you for all of the reviews and your patience! :D **

**MY PENGUIN JUST HAD A CHOCOLATE CRAVING, SO, THINKING MY HAND WAS CHOCOLATE, TRIED TO EAT IT. THEN IT DISAPPEARED INTO A PARALELL UNIVERSE THAT I CALL... UM, WELL, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT I CALL IT... OHHHH! I CALL IT CARL! THEN A MOOSE CAME AND MADE THAT WEIRD PLATAPUS NOISE AT ME... **

**GO PLATAPUS! **

**out of curiosity: do any of u readers play soccer, basketball, field hockey, or tennis? **

**lol, u don't have to answer that, but I need to get some more sleep! **

**BYEZ! **

**STAY SAFE AND REMEMBER WHAT THEY SAY: **

**...ya ya stranga danga... is that lady gaga playing the spoons? **

**lol, nvrmnd, inside joke! but seriosly, please R & R! **

**BYEZ... AGAIN! **

**AU REVOI! **

***~Oreo!~***


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! Ok, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I am sorry for the delema, but here it is! **

**Happy reading! **

**Read and review, you know the drill! ...I think... **

**yeah, well, anywayz, here it is! :D hope u like!**

* * *

Chapter Recap.

The halls of Gallagher Academy were empty, completely devoid of any (teenage girls, at least. Security's still pretty tight) life. It was summer vacation, ergo, no school.

I was not expecting where Bex took me. Not one bit...

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Operation: Makeover **

Bex lead me to Sublevel two. I didn't know what she ahd planned, butI had a feeling that I wasn't going to like it all that much. She had this look in her eyes that made me think of the times back when we were still going ere as students. When she was planning something devious.

"Ummmmm, Bex, not that I don't like that you are trying to help me with this crisis of mine, but... What the hell are we doing?" I asked her.

Bex turned around to look at me for a secod (ok, 1.75 seconds, but whatever), looking me up and down with a critical eye before nodding slightly and leading me further down into Sublevel two.

She lead me to the disguises department and I suddenly realized what she was going to do.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and, gues what? NO! N-O, not happening! NO!" I said, waving my arms up and down in emphasis.

"Oh, come on, Cam, PLEASE?" Bex said, pulling out her 'puppy- dog- pout'. She knew I hated being guilted into stuff.

"Bex!" I whined, looking away from her guilt trick.

"Well, you are getting a makeover, whether you like it or not!" Bex said, pulling me (rather hard, too) into the room and locking the door behind her.

I gave up and sumped in one of the chairs inside the room and looked around it. I saw many difrent kinds of clothing artiles and make up, along with fake noses and such. Bex was looking at a bunch of stuff that I woud NEVER wear (aka short skirts, dresses, etc.).

Finally, she was done looking and sat me down at the makeup counter.

After a bit of priking, prodding, and pinching, she turned me back to mirror and I found a much prettier version of mysef staring back at me. I had absolutey no makeup on (a fact at which I was emmensley proud and glad about), but my face was flawless.

My eyebrows were sculpted (something that hurt... A LOT) into a shape that looked pretty sexy, if I do say so myself.

"Whoa," I said.

"YEAH! You can thank me later, now let's get you dressed... Well." Bex said, smiling at me when she said 'well'.

She threw a pair of short jean shorts and a striped multi colored v- neck shirt. I rolled my eyes at her, but put the clothes on.

"PERFECT!" she screamed.

Then, suddenly, she grabbed my hand and ran us upstairs, to my office. When we reached there, we both looked out of the window. We could see a limo coming in the driveway and we sat in our chairs. She was in one of the seating in front of my desk, whie I was in my chair behind the desk.

I looked over some papers while Bex talked to me under her breath.

"We are going to try to get him jealous, you have to always look perfect on this mission, Cam. He has to miss what he lost..." she kept going on about that while I looked through my stuff. I was actually looking for my hidden weapons and hiding them somewhere I would be able to reach.

Just as I put a laser- lipstick thing in my pocket, we heard the oud ring of the bell at the front door. I glanced out to see a pissed looking Joe Solomon standing next to a... Well, standing next to a asmirking (or course) Zachary Goode.

(Zach POV)

Joe was practically yelling at me the whole ride. He was telling me not to mess with Cammie... Again. I sighed when I thought of back then. Of how foolish I was to let go of a girl as amazing as Cameron Morgan for some stuck up snob that was supposed to be her friend.

I had been cheating on her for a bit then and Cammie hadn't caught on. I wondered how she coudn't have seen it. Every morning, I had managed to sit next to Macey. Every morning, I had my hand on her thigh, trailing up and down, making her giggle. I flinched when I thought of what we did when I was supposed to be with Cammie. I had sneaked out to make out with Macey. Ok, sometimes a bit more...

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the look Cammie had on her face when Macey had subtly kissed me. I have to admit: I didn't really think. I never really thought about any of that stuff back then.

Well, now I was going on a mission with her. She was most likely going to kill me.

When we (Joe and I) pulled up to the mansion that was Gallagher Academy, I took a deep breath before opening my door and stepping out. I looked over to my right just to catch the small (barely seen) ruffle of the curtains. Of Cammie's office. My heart fluttered in my chest, but then I remebered that Cammie (an all of her friends, her real ones, at least) told me to never speak to her again.

That was going to be hard now, seeing as she was my new partner for this mission.

Joe led the way to the front doors, looking completely and totally pissed, but not saying a thing. I rang the bell.

Bex answered the door and welcomed us with a death glare to me and a small nod to Joe. He suddenly seemed to perk slightly and had a devious look in his eyes that I didn't like. It was sort of creeping me out... And I am a Goode!

She lead us to Cammie's office. When Bex opened the doors, I saw that the room was diffrent, but only slightly. It had a bit more books, more pictures, and more... Personality, I guess. it was colorful, with bright green and pink (but not too much, thank goodness) and many other bright colors.

I looked to the desk that had Cammie herslef looking down at her laptop with a frown on her gorgeous face. It was flawless, clean, perfect. For the first time in years, I was rendered speachless by a girl. By my Gallagher Girl. By my Cammie.

I looked over to Bex and Joe, who both looked REALLY smug. I had a feeling that they did this on purpose.

"Say anything cocky, Goode, and I will have your ugly, big head hung on my wall, on a plaque, in 5 seconds tops," came the voice I had for so long yearned to hear. Cammie had looked up and was glaring at me with blue/ hazel eyes.

At that moment, I knew something.

Something very important.

I love Cameron Ann Morgan.

...And I let her go.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know, it isn't very long compared to my other ones, but oh well... **

**Please read and review to tell me if you like it or if you have any suggestions you want to share with me! **

**Yada yada yada, you know the drill. **

**random comments and whatever are loved, adored, and accepted! **

**I will update as soon as I can! :D **

**Have a nice time or whatever... You know what I mean, I think... **

**Oh, well, BYEZ! :D **

**-Jenn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! I AM SO SORRY! School is sucking the freaking life out of me people! there's NO A.C. and it has been TORTURE for the past week! AHHHHH! well, at least it's getting cooler... **

**Oh well, I now hope to update all of my stories at least once a week! Well, all the ones that aren't finished. **

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :D Read and review pplz! PLZ! **

**lol, well, read it. love it. review it. **

**haha, my school puts stuff like that up sometimes! **

**well, here we go! **

* * *

**Chapter Recap (Zach POV)**

I looked over to Bex and Joe, who both looked REALLY smug. I had a feeling that they did this on purpose.

"Say anything cocky, Goode, and I will have your ugly, big head hung on my wall, on a plaque, in 5 seconds tops," came the voice I had for so long yearned to hear. Cammie had looked up and was glaring at me with blue/ hazel eyes.

At that moment, I knew something.

Something very important.

I love Cameron Ann Morgan.

...And I let her go.

* * *

**After School and All that Jazz **

**(Zach POV) **

Joe and Bex snickered when I shuddered from the threat.

I didn't shudder because I was cold. No, I shuddered because of what I did.

"Ok, well, here are your covers. Good luck," Joe said, winking at us and exiting. Bex hesitated a moment before walking up to me and slapping me. HARD!

"Hurt her again and your manhood will be dangling off a tree in the woods," she said threateningly before turning, giving Cammie a swift hug, and leaving the office.

Cammie looked over at me and laughed at my expression.

"Let's just read these dumb covers already!" I cried before she could get any ideas. She rolled her eyes and opened her file. I looked down and read mine as well.

**"Mask" Cover **

**Name: Jake Reynolds **

**Hair Color: dirty blonde **

**Eye Color: hazel **

**Girlfriend: Brittany "britt" Houston **

**Physical appearance overall: Hot or handsom **

**You and Britt are on vacation to Hawaii; you are planning to propose while on vacation. **

At the bottom of the file was a code that was interperated to:

**You and opperative Morgan are to find a potential bomber in Honolulu. His real name is Rick Anderson, but he most likely is going by a different name. Find him quick, ha may blow up the whole West Coast of the US as long as most of Canada and all of Alaska. Good Luck. **

I looked up from the file to see Cammie eating hers... wait, why is she EATING that?

"Don't worry, Genius, it's evapopaper," she said, laughing at me. Oh. Yeah. Evapopaper. Woops. I guess I shouldn't have thrown it in the fire then... Well, dang it!

"Let's just go." I said moodily. She laughed and grabbed a suitcase at the door. Wait, when did those get there? Wow, I have GOT to step it up a notch!

"Bex," she said, answering my unspoken question about the suitcases.

I followed her out to her car. It was a Porsche 911 turbo. This was going to be a LONG ride.

* * *

**(Cammie POV) **

I sat in the driver's side after kicking Zach (literally) out of the seat. I heard him grumpily et into his seat. No seatbelt.

"Seatbelt," I said, trying to make my voice firm and athorative. I heard him grumble some more before his seatbelt buckled. As soon as it was, I zipped out as fast as I could, just like how Bex told me. I heard Zach scream and I looke over to him, driving with one hand I might add.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" he cried. I rolled my eyes, but did as he said. As soon as we hit the highway, I revved the engine and went faster still. Zach was now pressed up against his seat as I drove to the airport.

We got there in rocord time, of course, and when we got out, Zach looked a little wobbly. I smirked at him and went to get the bags. Zach's were there also. Joe must have put them there before he left.

"next time I am riving," Zach said.

"No! You are NOT driving my baby!" I cried, my eyes flashing protectively. I must have looked prettyu scary because ZACH backed away.

"Ok, ok, don't get all momma bear on me," he mumbled and went to the enterance. I caught up with him after locking my car and kicked his butt. He yelped and I giggled, keeping the cover. HEY, it said I was a crazy driver, loved music, irritating my boyfriend, I am a flirt, and I am protective of my car! I think I am doing pretty well!

Anyway, the inside of me, the girl side. She hurts. A lot. And I know it will hurut worse on the "vacation"/ mission.

I just hope I can go through a whole week with Zach here with me.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooo how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me! I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! The teachers, I swear, are trying to kill us with all of the homework and projects they're giving us! AHHHHHHHHH! **

**Anywayz, please read and review! Please tell me which POV you like better; Cammie or Zachs! Do you guys think I should make a mysterious POV for the nxt chapter? I think I will but I don't know... **

**Remember that random comments are accepted and loved! **

**Random Comment of the chapter: **

**I had this weird dream once that my brothers doll (CTION FIGURE" as he calls it *rolls eyes*) came to life and attaked me with a giant sausage! Then the sausage ate me and in it's sausage I met last night's applesause. We talked for a while until my bro came down with us. Applesauce ran away screaming and I just sat there eating putting with a fork. Then I woke up to applesauce calling my name in he fridge... I LOVE applesauce! **

**Ok, I know that one was WEAK! But, hey, I just got back from vacation, I'll be a little rusty! Sorry for the possible dissapointment... **

**Well read and review please! Thank you! I will try to update weekly, ok? **

**Thanks! **

**3, **

**Jenn-is-me**


	5. AN

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a SERIOUSLY long time, but my laptop got all broken and stuff and I couldn't fix it; apparently, I have to get a new one... **

**Grrrrrr. **

**Anyway, I am trying to deal with this old computer, and it's not THAT bad, but I can't get on it as often as I want to. Plus there's the fact that I am in soccer and some other stuff right now. Hopefully I can update while I am on Easter break, but maybe not. **

**I am also unsure of whether or not you guys want this to be a ZAMMIE story or not. I am having a mental dispute with myself about whether or not they should get back together or not. Please pm me or whatever if you want them to get back together or not. I know some of you want them to and some don't, so I think I'll put a pole up for you guys to vote on and we'll see where this takes us****. **

**Please and thank you! :D :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**HEYYY GUYS! Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll on whether this story should be Zammie or not and I decided it will be, but not until Cammie teases with Zach for a little while. Hope you like it and please don't kill me for not updating as soon as I thought I would! **

**Please R&R please and thank you! :D **

* * *

Chapter 5:

Suspicious Old Guys

(Cam POV)

As we sat on the plane, Zach kept poking me. I kept my iPod in my ear and pretended he wasn't there. I knew this was annoying, but he can suck on that. He should know that _I know _annoying and I could be annoying. Heck, seeing your boyfriend and one of your best friends kiss right in front of you annoying!

Ok, calm Cammie. Calm.

AHHHHH! I CAN'T BE CALM!

"Would you stop it with the poking?" I told Zach. He smirked (of course).

"Well, you finally decided to pay attention to me. I am hurt you wouldn't pay attention to your amazing boyfriend," he said. I glared at him, then got a wicked plan in my head.

"Ok then. You don't want me to ignore you?" I asked him. He nodded, still smirking. "Then I'll just have to wipe that _stupid _smirk off of your face." I grinned at him before leaning over and kissing him full on the mouth. Hard.

I hate to admit it, but I had missed Zach. And his kisses.

Because, you know, he's good at kissing. ...Maybe that's why Macey liked him.

Just when he got out of shock and started to respond, I pulled away and got up, headed to the bathroom. The guy sitting behind us was staring at me, so I winked at him (just to annoy Zach). It worked.

Zach looked pretty annoyed when I got back to my seat.

"what?" I asked innocently.

"What? You go flirting with a whole bunch of guys and all you can say in 'what'?".

"Somebody's jealous," I told him, flicking my newly dyed hair out of my contact - covered eyes. I stared him down and soon he huffed and gave up.

Muttering something about 'not being jealous' and 'stupid girlfriend lady', Zach finally went to sleep. I sat back and tried to pay attention to the movie the air plane people had put on.

"Cammie," said Zach beside me. Staying in character, I raised an eyebrow at him. He moaned and said my name again. Inside I was melting, but on the outside I kept my mask on for the onlookers (which was surprisingly a lot of people).

When he said my name again, I finally slapped him. Hard.

He woke up immediately and instantly squirmed due to my viscious glare directed his way. Or at least I hope that's why he was squirming...

"So..." I said to him, making my voice dangerously calm (like what Bex does). He shrinked back some more. "Who, pray tell, is _Cammie?_" I said, sneering my own name. His eyeswidened - whether it was for real or for an act, I wasn't sure.

"Nobody," his eyes said something completely different.

"Yeah, that explains why you were dreaming about her while moaning!" I cried. The boy behind us started to choke on his Coca Cola from laughing. I sent a deadly glare towards him, then put my eyes back on dear Zachary. Or, in this case, 'Jake'.

Just when he was stuttering something out, I saw an old man slip sneakily back to the back in a totally not - old manner. Well, that's not suspicious _at all!_ (please note the sarcasm there!).

"You know what, Jake, whatever. Just whatever," I made tears come out of my eyes and quickly made my way back to the same place where the "old man" had gone, but not before giving Zach a signal as to what I was doing.

When I got back to the back, I saw the man take off his disguise. I didn't get a clear view of his face, but I still could tell he was a guy. He started to go through the bags and crates stored there. I watched as he found what he was looking for.

A bomb.

I quickly made my way to him. He must have heard me approach because he turned and threw a knife at me.

I ducked before it made its way to my temple, where it would have hit.

Now this guy was annoying.

I stuck my foot out and tripped him easily. He fell to the floor with a grunt and tossed the bomb up in the air.

While still pinning the guy, I caught the bomb and made sure it wasn't going to blow any time soon (more like never) before looking back down at the attacker.

He was...

looking down my shirt.

Nice.

Glaring at him, I saw he was just a teenager. Well, whatever. I slapped a napotine patch on his head and got up, wiping my hands off.

Hey, where's Zach?

* * *

**HEYYY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR FAV OR LEAST FAV PARTS WHERE! **

**I'm going to try to get the chapters longer! **

**BUT WOOOHOOOO! SUMMER BABY! So sorry about the long wait, but I wasn't sure what I should do. Once again, thanks to all of those who voted on my poll! **

**For anyone who is reading my other story New Lifestyles: I am going to try to at least get it up by tomorrow, but if I don't I will try to get it up as soon as I can! **

**The summer's still stinkingbusy for me! I have another musical and soccer camp and basketball camp and I have to work out and ugh! I just don't get a break, do I? LOL! **

**ok, well, I'm probably boring you all so I'm gonna get off of here! Don't forget to Read and review! please and thank you! :D :D :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**heyy guys! there's an A/N at the end; please read and I hope you like this chapter! R&R please and thx! I couldn't decide on what to name this chapter, so I just put both! haha **

**WARNING: there's just a bit of swearing in this chapter, so just a heads up! **

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**WHAT THE GOODNESS JUST HAPPENED? (YOU GOTTA LITTLE SOMETHING ON YOU'RE FACE) **

* * *

We met the director at the airport. He took one glance at the man I was lugging behind me with handcuffs on his wrists and sighed.

"I didn't even get you the picture of the guy and you already caught him, Cam. What am I gonna do with you?" he shook his head in mock disappointment.

I laughed. "You say that like this wasn't even a real mission." At his guilty expression, I glared. "By that expression, I take it this _wasn't _a real mission."

"I may or may not have set you two up on a fake mission... But, come on Cams, nobody has been a better team than you two! And when you stopped talking back who knows when..." I winced very slightly. That night still haunts me. The night I realised the truth about my supposed _"soul mate" _and one of my best friends.

"Well, we pretty much lost two of our best agents! Come on, Morgan, you know you and Zach are an amazing team!" I glared at him, silently saying: 'back off'. He seemed to get the message and stopped.

"Well, whatever, let's just get you two home."

And que boring and totally awkward plane ride in a luxury private plane going away from paradise. The poor teenage boy (who I soon learned was the Director's grandson) that i had captured was rubbing his wrists as though in pain.

Maybe I had tightened the handcuffs a_ little_ too tight.

"You know," came a soft voice from my left, "the Director does have a point." I looked at Zach in shock. After not talking the whole time since the plane ride to Hawaii, I was a little shocked about what he said.

"What?" I asked him once I got over my shock.

"Well, we _were _pretty amazing together." I had a strange feeling he wasn't talking about as partners for missions.

"Can't you just work with _macey?_" I spat at him, my voice layered with venom. He winced but made no other move to say anything else. "That's what I thought,"I said, alebit smug at catching him.

"Cam, she's different. She's..." he trailed off, not sure what to say even though I could say a few choice words about my ex-best friend that wouldn't be too kind to the innocent mind.

"I know you must think she's some kind of goddess or whatever becuase you seem to think with your dick rather than your head, but, really Zach? Was she really worth it?" I asked him, letting a swear slip because of my growing anger.

Zach seemed to think for a little bit.

"Well, other than a little fun, she wasn't really worth it, Cam. Because although I may have had some fun with her in bed, I was still- I _am _still in love with you."

Well, I didn't know they went _that _far with each other...

Apparently Zach saw my expression, so he started to speak again.

That is, until I slapped him.

Hard.

"YOU WERE EFFING _SLEEPING _WITH HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN I THOUGHT! AND SO IS SHE! SHE'S AN EFFING SLUT! WHORE! BITCH!" I screamed at him, standing up while I was talking to emphasize my anger.

Zach at first was at first a little shocked, but then he stood up too.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" he screamed at me and I swear he looked like he wanted to slap me.

"OH! SO NOW YOU DEFEND HER! YOU SAID SHE WASN'T WORTH ANYTHING AND NOW YOU'RE DEFENDING HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IF SHE WAS NO MORE THAN A LITTLE FUN, THEN WHY WOULD YOU CARE IF I CALLED HER ALL OF THAT! IF YOU SUPPOSEDLY LOVE ME-"

Zach cut me off by punching me. Yeah, actual _punching_! No petty slapping like what I did to him, no he full-out punched me. Right in the face.

My eye started to swell along with my cheek and I stumbled back, almost falling over from the impact. Zach looked terrified for what he did, and took a step towads me, his mouth makin an 'o' shape in surprise. My eye teared up from the pain, but I stood firm.

"Is that how you treat the girl you love, Zach? If it is, then I'm glad you cheated on me, because it effing woke me up from my dream and made me realise that it was really a nightmare."

With that, I made my way to the whole other section of the plane with the Director's grandson gaping after me. After I left, I could hear him telling Zach off for punching me, then joining me with the Director, sitting the rest of the plane ride in silence.

The Director took a look at my face with pained eyes, then said," I don't blame you for not wanting to work with him," and then went back to watching the T.V.

~~~jenn~~~is~~~me~~~

When we finally arrived back at the airport, I quickly made my way off the plane, trying to stay away from even having to look at Zach.

But my plan was foiled when Macey decided to wait there for him and make a huge scene. "Oh Zachy, you're back! The bed was so lonely without you there! Oh, there's a handprint on your face, what happened?"

Without waiting for him to respond, she kissed him hard on the mouth, smirking at me behind his shoulder as she did.

I didn't really care. Becuase while she and Zach would most likely have fun later while probably making fun of poor little Cammie, I would sit in my office of the best spy school ever and most likely bawl my eyes out, even if one is swollen shut.

When Bex saw my eye, she totally flipped. "Who the hell did this to your bloody face? Did some jealous bitch decide to punch you because you're prettier than her? Because I swear, if I find her, I will bloody murder her!" she screamed.

I saw Zach out of the corner of my eye (you know, the one that I _could _see out of) wince and hug Macey a little tighter to him.

"Let's talk about it when we get back, okay? You're making a scene," I said, noticing the many people as they watched my beautiful best friend rant about my bruised and slightly bloody face. (yeah, he hit that hard)

While walking out, Macey bumped into me. Well, bumped is clearly an underestimate seeing as she pretty much threw herself at me while I was walking by.

"Oops, sorry _Cameron_, I didn't even see you there!" she said, glaring at me before attacking Zach with his lips. And the fact that he responded to it killed me.

"Ignore her, she's a slut," said Bex as she escourted me out.

We met Joe and my mom at my car and they both started to question what happened to my face before I told them I would tell them what happened when we got back to the Academy.

~~~jenn~~~is~~~me~~~

The car ride was sort of fun, seeing as Bex was there to cheer my up as well as my mom and Joe. But, you see, as much fun it is to be in a car with your best friend, your mom, and your ex-teacher, it didn't heal my broken heart that felt like it was ripping me to pieces from the inside to the outside.

Becuase, although I may hate Zach, what he did to me hurt more than anything. Because he defended the girl that just moments before he was saying meant nothing to him and then punched me right in the face. That was like a punch to my heart because he had just said he loved me, and I had believed him.

I had tested him, to see if he would do anything.

And he failed.

Very badly.

Epicly. **(A/N: is that even a word?) **

~~~jenn~~~is~~~me~~~

When we got to the Academy, the whole school was there waiting for me. A few of the newbies gasped at my eye (and cheek, since I could tell it was swelled as well), but the older, more experienced girls looked at me with pride.

I smiled at them and told them to carry on with their lessons and have fun (but not too much fun) and lead Bex, Joe, and Mom to my office, closing the doors softly behind me.

"Cam, I have seen enough punches to know that this one was by a very strong person. What happened, sweetie?" my mom asked me, concern pouring through her eyes with the look she was giving me. And I knew that when she learned that Zach had done this to me, she would most likely be out for the kill.

But, I told them everything. From point A to point B, I told the everything that happened, I'm sure they each had little movies going throught their heads as to what happened while I was on the mission.

When I was done, they all looked murderous.

Oh great, now I was going to have to cover them for murdering Zach...

* * *

**HEY GUYS! i know you are all probably sick of me apologizing for not updating fast enough, but I am having a VERY crammed schedule this summer and it's hard to fit everything in while still sleeping a decent ammount of time! **

**but anywayz, thanks to all who have been reviewing and all that stuff and please keep reading and reviewing! please and thank you! :D **

**random sentance of the chapter: **

**STAY AWAY FROM THE TALKING KIWIS, THEY BITE! **

**BYEZ! :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**HEYY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEWEST CHAPTER! :D **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT; ALLY CARTER OWNS GALLAGHER GIRLS! **

* * *

**Chpater 7: **

**New Roomie**

It's been three years since that stupid fake mission and I still am angry at Zach. The day after, I recieved a basket of chocolates (my favorite, of course *eye roll*) with a note from Zach saying he didn't know what he did blah blah blah...

I have been on missions lately, but all of them with Bex beside me. I know she's worried about me; I haven't had a boyfriend since Zach and I know it was killing her to see me like this. Well, unless you count one fake boyfriend who I had for her sake, but I broke up with him after he actually started to like me.

But this was the way it was supposed to be; Zach and Mac

ey togethor with their own twisted Happily Ever After while I sit by my lonesome, beating stupid dummies to the ground until others litterally beg me to stop killing the fake person I had been pretending was Zach.

I wasn't really that mad at Macey; I mean, anyone would want Zach... Just the way she got him made me mad at her.

But that was what I was doing that day. Beating a dummy in the P&E barn while everyone else was at lunch; just like every other day. But the all of a sudden, the doors to the barn bursted open. I threw a hatchet towards whoever was there, but they ducked _just _in time; as in any longer, they wouldn't have their head just in time.

I looked to them to see a teary Macey McHenry standing at the doorway. That fact didn't startle me, though. What got me was the fact that Macey McHenry looked like... well, like a _mess! _

Rushing towards her, I asked her what heppened.

"He cheated on me," seemed to be the only thing she would say. My eyes turned understanding as I pretty much carried her to my office, ignoring the looks we got from the girls we passed. Some who knew who Macey was glared at her, but others just looked confused.

Whispers ensued.

"Everybody get back to class, you don't need to stay here," I said, opening the doors to my office, giving them all a stern look, and shutting the big wooden doors.

"Ok, so what happened?" I asked Macey as soon as she sort of calmed down. I handed her a mug of hot tea A(luckily I didn't inherit _all _of my mom's terrible cooking skills).

"I came home and he was just sitting there making out with some other girl. They weren't even sorry! I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't stopped them, they would have been going at it like rabbits!" she wailed between hiccups.

I looked at her really long. "Yeah, doesn't feel good, does it?" I asked her. She looked at me and I could tell she was beyond sad. Like the way I felt during senior year graduation. Except with guilt too. A lot of guilt.

"I am so sorry, Cam! I had no idea what this felt like! I thought you didn't really care about him! I heard you were going to break it off with him before I started... you know. Well, I thought you were breaking it off with him! I swear! I thought you two were through; that's what he told me! When I told him that you were planning to break up with him, he told me the next day that you two weren't together!"

"And you just jumped at the chance to sleep with my ex-boyfriend? Seriously Macey! Even if he _were _broken up, did you seriously think I would be okay with you sleeping with him?" my voice was so loud, I swear the girls could hear me all the way from the Subs.

She flinched and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked her, my voice quieter, but still with some venom.

"I wasn't thinking. I am _so _sorry, Cam-"

Suddenly, Bex bursted through the doors.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" I saw a group of girls behind her, looking scared. 7th graders, I guess.

Bex froze when she saw Macey.

"You let the slut in?" she screamed. I looked at her evenly and I swear the girls looked up to me even more for not flinching.

"Calm down Bex, and let's talk about this," I said, my voice calm and soothing. Then I went to the girls. "Return to your class," they scurried off and I closed the doors, locking them this time.

I turned around to see Bex holding Macey in a tight head-lock. Macey's face was turning purple.

"Bex, release," I said, then sat in my awesome fancy swivle chair **(A/N: I LOVE THESE THINGIES!) **

I heard Bex sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Why is she here?" she asked me angrily. "I thought we agreed that the next time we saw either one of them, we would throw a hatchet at them!"

"She did," came Macey's feeble voice, soft and scratchy from crying. Bex looked at her as if looking for blood.

"Why are you here, Mace? I thought you were done messing with Cam's life when you took her boyfriend; did you come to try and take her job too? Cause that's not gonna happen." Macey flinched and looked, if possible, even sadder.

"No. I don't want Cam's job-"

"You aren't aloud to call her that! You lost that bloody privlage when you turned into a bloody whore!" Bex screamed at her.

Macey flinched and started crying again.

"Oh, poor Macey, little princess stut crying! This has to be a first-"

"Bex," I said, wanting her to stop. This was going a little too far. She went on without listening to me.

"What happened? Did you finally get a piece of your own medicine? Did _Zachy _cheat on you?" Bex finally stopped when she looked at Macey's face. "Oh." she said, finally deciding she was done.

"I deserved that," Macey said, her voice cracking.

Bex was about to say something, but I cuther off with a look.

"Do you need a place to stay?" I asked her. She looked at me, surprised at my generosity.

"Really? After all that I have put you through, you offer me a place to stay?" she asked me, irrediculously. Bex was giving me the same look. the one that screamed: _you're crazy!_

"Well, I know how you feel... And I guess your explenation earlier might have cracked a little of my ice," I told her. She smiled weakly at me.

"Now wait a bloody minute, what did she say earlier?" BEx asked, her voice still frutrated.

After explaining everything to her, BEx was still unsatisfied.

"You're still not my friend again," Bex said.

I nodded my agreemnt. "You are going to have to prove yourself, Macey." I said.

"I know, but i will try, I hope you know that," she told me, her eyes still watery with tears. I looked at Bex and nodded. Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ! **

**TELL ME UR FAV. AND LEAST FAV. PARTS PLEASE! THANK U TO ALL WHO ARE REVIEWING AND EVRYTHING! **

**I AM SOOO EXCITED I JUST NOTICED A FEW DAYS AGO I HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! AHHH! GOING ON 100! YAYAYAYAY! **

**BYEZ! **

**~jenn :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**HEYY GUYS! so I updated! hope you like & review please! :D going on 200 reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

**Drugged? **

The past few weeks that Macey had been living with us was probably some of the most stressful weeks of my life. With Bex trying to kill Macey every five seconds, then me pulling her off of her, and the whispering girls watching. It was really starting to tick me off.

I refused all the missions the Director asked me to go on. I was still mad about the incident 3 years ago, I wasn't going to lie.

Once Macey was feeling better and over Zach (which really didn't take very long *eye roll*), she started acting like she used to. Like she was one of my best friends again. but I wasn't going to trust her so quickly. She also mentioned how Zach was always being so strange lately; drinking this strange liquid she didn't know about.

Macey said she thought at first that it was alchohol, but when she went to take a sip, Zach went crazy. She said it smelled funny, but didn't smell like any of the poisons we had learned about at Gallagher; which was really strange, because we learned about a LOT of poisons!

"I say she's lying," Bex said when I told her about it.

"Why do you think that? She showed no signs of it," I said. Bex sighed and threw herself on my couch in my office.

"I don't know... I'm just going with my gut." I looked at her skeptically.

"Your gut or your heart?" I asked her. I was at first worried that Bex would blow up at me (she had been doing that a lot lately). But she just sighed, looking defeated.

"I don't know... But Cams, I just don't want to trust her again! When she hurt you, she hurt me and Liz also! We had never felt like this before! We had never been betrayed like this!" Bex cried and I could have sworn she was about to cry.

But then she shot up all of a sudden and left my office.

I stared at where she, just seconds before, had been ready to bawl her eyes. I heard her make her way to the P&E barn, probably to beat up a punching bag. I pitied the 7th graders who were having class in there.

then I heard the phone ringing.

I quickly composed myself and went to answer it.

"Gallagher Academy, how can I help you?" I said into the phone.

"Um, Cameron, you can stop it with the snooty school thing," said the voice of the Director.

"If this is another mission offer, you know the answer," I said, ready to hang up.

"NO! Cameron, don't hang up the phone!" his voice became frantic.

"What's going on, Director?" I asked, now curious.

"I need to apologize," he said.

"For..." I said, letting my voice trail off.

"For- Well, for a lot of things, really. But I think I know why Mr. Goode has been acting so weird over the past years."

I scoffed.

"He really needs you to give me excuses for me, I don't think so-"

"No, Cameron, this is serious! Years ago, we made this drug that was supposed to make somebody's senses grow very strong. We needed to test it on a person, and Mr. Goode volunteered himself. We agreed; I have no idea why, but I regret it every day! I swear, we didn't know what it would do!"

Now I was interested.

"What did it do?" I asked him.

"It made him feel no emotion about anything at all. We tried to get him off of it, but by the time we found out what had happened, it was too late!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly worried.

"He got addicted to the stuff. I am so sorry, Ms. Morgan!" the Director said into the phone, his voice pleading.

"Director... When did he start taking this?" I asked slowly, awaiting the answer I had already known.

"Um... Don't kill me, please!"

"Just tell me!" I said, turning my voice deadly.

I heard him gulp before he said, "During Senior Year," he said. i yelled a swear word that would send Bex running for her money and Mrs. Dabney want to murder me.

But at the time, I couldn't bring mysel to really care.

"How much do you know about this drug?" I asked him. he started listing off the ingredients and the safety hazards and all that. When I heard some of the ingredients, i swore again.

"Why in the hell would you out these togethor? They're bad enough alone!" I yelled into the phone.

I could practically hear him shutter. "I don't know... Please don't kill me!"

"Would you stop saying that? I am not going to freaking kill you!" I yelled exasperated.

Suddenly Bex bursted into the room.

"CAMERON MORGAN YOU GET OFF THAT PHONE THIS MOMENT AND TAKE ME TO THE PHARMACY RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at me. Is she PMSing again?

"As you can hear, I have to go, but we are not done," I said, then hung up.

"Ok, Bex, what's up?" I asked her.

"I ALREADY BLOODY TOLD YOU! TAKE ME TO THE FREAKING PHARMACY!" Yep, that has got to be PMS.

"Alright, alright, keep your thong on," I said, and laughed when she made an annoyed laugh. After telling one of the teachers to look over the school while we were gone, Bex and I made our way to my blood red Ferrari.

As we made our way through the small town of Rooseville, I noticed how I hadn't been here for a long time. People passed by, just normal people, doing their normal stuff.

Pulling into the Pharmacy, Bex pretty much dragged me into the shop.

"Bex, why the he-" seeing a little boy with his mother, I changed my vocabulary, "why the heck are we here?" The mother threw me a half thankful, half annoyed expression and walked away.

"Keep your bloody voice down," she said, pulling me towards the women's section. THen she proceeded to pull many little packages down from the shelf.

My eyes widened. "Oh."

We paid at the counter, saying hi to Mr. Abrhams **(sorry if I mis-spelled that!) **

When we got back to the Academy, we went into my personal bathroom. After reading the intructions, Bex peed on the little stick, and we waited.

When the timer beeped, we looked at the little sticks. There were 5 of them, just to be sure. 4 of them had the little plus, and one had a little minus.

Bex then proceeded to faint.

I was too astonished to catch her, so she hit the floor with a 'thump'.

Macey decided it was her turn to come in, asking if everything was okay. When she saw the little sticks, she gasped. I snapped out of trance to see her fleeing the bathroom fast.

I quickly tackled her.

"Say a word and I will personally kill you," I said, my voice scarily deadly.

Macey nodded, too scared to speak.

"As hot as it is to see you two like this, what are you doing?" came a voice that I really didn't want to hear right now.

I got up quickly to glare at-

* * *

**HEYY! SO SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY! **

**...but it does make you wanna read on, right? **

**And take my word when I say that it is not Zach! **

**SO please review please and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can, but I have soccer camp AND my bday coming up so... it might be a little while, but I will try to get this updated by... oh I have no idea, but no later than 2 weeks! **

**my schedule is crazy; I have mt bday, soccer camp, my bday party, then this musical I'm in! Urg! but like I said, I will try to get everything up as soon as I can! :D **

**RANDOM WORD OF THE CHAPTER: dynamite**

**RANDOM SENTANCE USING RANDOM WORD: BOOM DYNAMITE! ...must be italian!... (sorry cudn't resist!) **

**~jenn :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY guys, I know it's been a while and the chapter's a little shorter than what I would like, but I hope you like it! **

**I am SO sorry about the long wait, but my dad just lost his job, so we're a little stressed right now. But I hope the chapter's ok and please read and review. I know I usually have an author's note at the end, but I am really just not in the spirit... **

**But hopefully things will be better in a little while. But thanks for reading and reviewing and hope you do some more lol! :D **

**Please and thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**New News**

I got up quickly to glare at- Jason?

Why was he here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He gave me an apologetic look and shrugged.

"I just wanted to see you..." his voice trailed off as he looked down, away from my annoyed eyes. And he finally noticed Macey. "So, _this _is the backstabbing trader-bitch who ruined your graduation?" he said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, ignoring Macey's disgruntled snort at Jason's comment.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Cam! I thought we were better!" Macey cried, looking a little bit hurt.

"Well, you _did _act like a backstabbing trader-bitch and you _did _ruin my graduation," I said to her, noticing that my voice wasn't even sorry, just hard and annoyed.

"So, what's the real reason you are here?" I turned back to Jason.

"Is it a crime that I want to come see my fake ex-girlfriend after she specifically told me she was using me to get Bex off of her back? ...you know what, that makes me sound like a dork..."

"Yes, yes it does," Macey said, getting up off the ground while dusting herself off. "Now I suggest we talk about this inside Cam's office... You know, more privacy," she indicated to the eavsdropping girls all around, some giggling at Jason, others looking suspicious, and some just looking curious.

"Alright, come on. But don't say a word out of line to Bex, you hear me?" I told Jason. "Because she is in a delicate state right now and if you make her a bit distressed, you will _never _be able to have children of your own."

Jason shivered. "Now that was harsh," he mumbled as he followed me into my office.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into my office and headed to the bathroom where BEx was now standing next to the little sticks, just staring at them.

"Bex?" I asked her. She looked up at me with teary eyes, which is something because Bex Baxter _never _cries! It took everything I had not to pop my mouth open and scream that the world is ending.

"I _so _sorry Cam! Now you have to worry about me on your huge bucket list of worrying! Plus, on top of that, I can't be your body guard now because I am-"

"Rebecca Baxter," I told her. "You are my _best friend!_ Why in the world would I care about you not being able to be my body guard or having to worry about you? I am so happy for you!" I said.

Bex smiled like an idiot and hugged me _really tight! _But then she let go suddenly and cooed at her stomach.

"I have to be careful with my little buddy now," She said. I smiled at her.

"WEll, we're going to have to get you checked just to make sure you _are _actually pregnant," I told her.

"Yeah," she said. "You know what, I should call Grant." Then she skipped out of the bathroom before I could stop her.

Soon she screamed. I followed her out and screamed too.

On my couch were Macey and Jason going at it pretty good.

Well, ok, they were just making out, but let's hear what you say when you see your exbest friend and your exboyfriend making out!

They quickly pulled apart and turned a deep red. Yeah, both of them.

"I'm not going to say anything," I said. "Just make sure you two are serious about each other, because I am not dealing with another drama mess."

They both nodded seriously before starting all over again.

"And not in my office! Come on, I am the headmistress of a teenage girls' bording scool!" I practically yelled to them.

"Sorry Cams," Macey said to me, blushing harder than before. She then led him out to somewhere I probably didn't want to know about.

"Yeah, that's not gonna last," said Bex.

"I know, I said pleasently. "But whatever, it gets them out of my hair for a while."

Bex laughed then went to the phone to call Grant.

Ok, let me fill you in about what happened with Grant. THey had been going strong all through Senior year, then after the Zach incident, Bex thought Grant had known about it and broke up with him, but then with a whole bunch of pleading and strange pick-up lines that Bex _pretended _not to like, they finally got togethor. Then they apparently slept together a little whiole ago, which was right before Bex broke up with him again because he got a super hot partner for a mission, which Bex was _not _happy about, I'll tell you that! Oh, and Grant just got back from his mission yesterday.

Nice welcome back present, if I say so myself.

* * *

**Read and Review please& hope you liked it! **

**~jenn **


	11. Chapter 10

**HEYY GUYS, I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LONG WAIT BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! OMG I CAN'T WAIT TIL THIS STORY GETS 200 REVIEWS. **

**i SWEAR, THE 200TH REVIEWER WOULD GET A HUG IF I COULD HUG PPL THROUGH THE COMPUTER! HAHA BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS GUYS, UR AWESOME! **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_Last Chapter Recap:_

_Ok, let me fill you in about what happened with Grant. THey had been going strong all through Senior year, then after the Zach incident, Bex thought Grant had known about it and broke up with him, but then with a whole bunch of pleading and strange pick-up lines that Bex pretended not to like, they finally got togethor. Then they apparently slept together a little whiole ago, which was right before Bex broke up with him again because he got a super hot partner for a mission, which Bex was not happy about, I'll tell you that! Oh, and Grant just got back from his mission yesterday._

_Nice welcome back present, if I say so myself._

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

**Winding Down**

(Cassy POV)

I watched as my headmistress tackled _the _Macey McHenry with awe. Was there anything this woman couldn't do?

My classmates watched her interaction with some hot guy named Jason who had most of my peers drooling. I rolled my eyes at them and watched Headmistress Morgan. This woman was a living legend- the best famale spy to walk our halls.

Not to mention one of the prettiest. Although she may not see it, the rest of us did- and the fact that she's a pavement artist makes us look up to her even more. But when she wants to be seen, boy to people see her. Especially males.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there?" asked Margo from my right, watching as they shut the door to Ms. Morgan's office.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it has _Bex Baxter _in a delicate state," I said, remembering the numerous times when she subbed for our P&E teacher and scared us to death.

Margo laughed and practically dragged me to go eat.

But as she did I promised one thing to myself: no matter what, I was going to figure out what was going on with Ms. Morgan and all this crazy drama.

**(Bex POV) **

As I dialed Grant's cell number, I braced myself for the conversation that would soon come. I was stupid to break up with him because of him having some hot partner for a mission- I bet they were just working.

I mean, I'm his British Bombshell!

He _drools _over me!

"Hello?" came a voice. _A female _voice.

"Um, who's this?" I asked, praying it wasn't Natasha- Grant's partner for the mission he just got back from.

"I think the correct question is who the hell is this? I don't need my boyfriend to be more stressed than he already is from his ex-girlfriend. Some British chick," she said, her voice high and nasally.

"And what exactly did he say about this British chick?" I asked, keeping an American accent up.

"Just that she's some bitch that can't keep his emotions in her mind before randomly dumping him for random reasons. Something about being done with all this drama."

I swallowed deeply. Did he really say that about me? It didn't sound like the Grant I knew.

"That doesn't sound like Grant," I said.

"What are you talking about?" her voice said, confusion seeping into her voice. "My bf's name is Jake."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Who is this anyway?" I asked, letting my British accent seep in.

"D-"

"Dayna who is it?" asked a deep voice. I knew that voice.

"Grant?" I asked into the phone.

"Bex?" he asked, now on the phone.

"What- where are you?" I asked him.

"Why would you care? _You broke up with me?" _he asked me, his voice guarded.

"I have some news that I want to talk to you about in person, Grant. Please," I pleaded. I knew he would crack if I pleaded with him- it always did.

"Fine, meet me at the little coffee diner one hour in Rooseville," he said.

And before I could say anything else, the line was disconnected.

I stared at the phone, then at Cam.

"He's changed, Cam," I said, my voice cracking. I needed my best friend right now. She smiled at me weakly then held her arms out in understanding. I folded myself into them and I cried into her shoulder.

_I hate hormones. _

* * *

**I thought about ending it here, but then I decided that, because of the wait, I would lengthen it! :D**

* * *

(Cam POV)

As I held Bex, I thought about what I could do to Grabt to make him pay for what he did to Bex.

"WHen are you meeting him?" I asked. She sniffled.

"An hour." I smiled- perfect.

"Let's go get you ready then."

And then, just like what Bex did with me before my mission with Zach, I dressed Bex up, making her stunning before she would have to see her old ex.

Dressing her into a purple tank top that was definately sexy enough for this, but still not slutty. Pairing it with a little black leather jacketand black ankle boots and skinny jeans, she was ready.

No makeup- no need to try too much.

I went with her to the coffee shop, for support she was probably going to need if Grant changed as much as Bex was saying. But how was I supposed to know how much he had changed- Bex was pregnant, she's going to overreact to almost anything. Heck, Bex already always overreacts to everything, adding pregnancy to that just makes it SO much worse!

When we got there, we sat at a booth in a corner, away from any attention, but close enough to both the bathroom and the exit- just in case.

Finally, a good 5 minutes late, Grant Newman walked through the doors. He didn't look all the much different. Still like a Brad Pitt body double. Complet with dark loose jeans and a regular green shirt.

I looked over to Bex.

She was asleep.

"Bex," I hissed in her ear, hearing Grant getting closer. She grunted at me.

'Rebecca Baxter get up right now if you want to make things right with your 'Prince CHarming'" I told her. She shot up fast and hit my head with her own.

"OUCH!" I cried, clutching my forehead, where a goose egg was, no doubt, forming. I heard that familiar booming laugh and looked up to see Grant laughing his donkey-butt off. "Oh yeah, very funny Newman," I said, rubbing my forehead. "Now I want you to sit down and listen to my best friend pour her heart out to you," I said and looked to Bex for what she was going to say.

She was asleep. Again.

You have got to be kidding me!

"BEX!" I yelled in her ear.

"OUCH! Cam, didn't your mother tell you to never yell in a pregnant woman's ear?" she cried at me.

My eyes widened and I looked a Gant.

He sat there, shocked.

"Grant?" I asked him. He still sat there, not moving a muscle. "Is he breathing?" His lip twitched, fighting a smile. "Well, he's alive," I said.

"Grant, honey, you ok?" Bex asked him. Now, on any other occasion, I would be looking at her weird: _honey? _But not today, folks. Today I was staring at Grant, wandering if I should slap his back or something.

...

"I'm gonna be a daddy?"

* * *

**THERE YOU GO, YALL! HOPE YA LIKED! :D **

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE- I WAS SERIOUSLY PLANNING TO DO IT A LONG TIME AGO, BUT I GOT ALL CRAZY LIKE AND I HAD TO BE ALL CELEBRATION FOR MY BDAY AND I SAW SOME FAMILY, SO MY SOUTHERN ACCENT'S SORTA BACK SO I'M ALL STRANGE RIGHT NOW!**

**...MY FRIENDS THINK MY SOUTHERN ACCENT IS "CUTE"... STILL NOT USED TO THAT... **

**but anyways, thank you so much for being so supportive and I can't thank you guys enough for being all awesome and reviewing& reading my stories! :D **

**random word of the chapter: **

**grapes**

**random sentance of the chapter using the random word of the chapter: **

**i love grapes, but as it seems so do elephants and they like to take my grapes :(. **

**AND DO NOT TAKE THAT ALL WRONG LIKE, LIKE A CERTAIN FRIEND OF MINE *COUGH MICKEY COUGH COUGH* **

**read and review please lol! :D **

**~jenn :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**HEYYY! sorry about the kinda long wait, but here's the next chapter! Hope you likey! :D **

**Read and review please! tell me what you think of it! :) **

* * *

_Chapter Recap: _

_'Rebecca Baxter get up right now if you want to make things right with your 'Prince CHarming'" I told her. She shot up fast and hit my head with her own._

_"OUCH!" I cried, clutching my forehead, where a goose egg was, no doubt, forming. I heard that familiar booming laugh and looked up to see Grant laughing his donkey-butt off. "Oh yeah, very funny Newman," I said, rubbing my forehead. "Now I want you to sit down and listen to my best friend pour her heart out to you," I said and looked to Bex for what she was going to say._

_She was asleep. Again._

_You have got to be kidding me!_

_"BEX!" I yelled in her ear._

_"OUCH! Cam, didn't your mother tell you to never yell in a pregnant woman's ear?" she cried at me._

_My eyes widened and I looked a Gant._

_He sat there, shocked._

_"Grant?" I asked him. He still sat there, not moving a muscle. "Is he breathing?" His lip twitched, fighting a smile. "Well, he's alive," I said._

_"Grant, honey, you ok?" Bex asked him. Now, on any other occasion, I would be looking at her weird: honey? But not today, folks. Today I was staring at Grant, wandering if I should slap his back or something._

_..._

_"I'm gonna be a daddy?"_

**Chapter 11: **

**Cheesy**

"Well, you aren't if you're going to keep being a dick," I said to him in my dangerously calm voice. He looked a little frightened of me.

"I'm sorry, I don't try to be a dick, it just comes with the stellar good looks!" he cried. I looked at him with a weird expression.

(Grant POV)

She looked at me weird, almost disbelieving. And I realized I probably sound _soo _much like Zach right now.

"You aren't the Grant I know," she said, getting up, and guiding a sleepy looking Bex up with her. I watched Bex intently. She clutched her belly as if keeping it safe from all harm.

"See, I told you," she said, then randomly burst into tears. I looked on the scene with wide eyes. I had never seen bex cry. She was tough.

That had been part of the attraction when I was in high school. But then I grew up and realized that this wasn't what I had wanted in a relationship.

I didn't want to be put down all the time by the woman I loved. And kill me, cause I still love her.

But I didn't want to be a little push over. So, I started being a jerk. I brought out my inner Zach and started being stupid. As I gazed at Bex and Cammie, I realized that this was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to help the girl of my dreams give birth to _our _baby.

I wanted to be there when she cried and puked her guts out. I wanted to be there when she hit me because I said something completely stupid.

I wanted my British Bombshell.

So I raced after them.

(Bex POV)

I let Cammie half-carry me to the car. I stiffened when I heard footsteps behind me and Cammie quickly helped me in the car before turning around quickly and tensed, ready to fight.

Everyone knows not to mess when Cam was this mad. I could practically see the steam rolling out of her ears as she watched Grant jog over to us.

"I want to be there for her," he said.

He didn't even look at Cammie, his eyes were trained soley on me. "I never should have abandoned you, Bex, I should have been there for you."

"Yes. You should have, Grant Newman."

Except it wasn't me who answered him. Cammie glared him down and I saw a kid behind Grant back away slowly before rumming away, telling his friends to never upset a hot girl.

I looked back to Grant who looked so... so broken.

"Cam," I said. "I think we should trust him." She looked at me, disbelieving.

"You're kidding me right?"

"I know what Zach did to you was terrible and he should have been stronger and gotten off of those stupid pills, but Cam... Grant isn't Zach. Grant is that teddy-bear of a big brother you always went to when you just needed someone to hold you when Zach was being a douche."

My eyes started to water, but I wiped them away angrily. I didn't need my hormones going all crazy just because I was a fat-butt pregnant lady.

Cam's resolve seemed to soften slightly. She turned back to Grant.

"You do anything stupid again, and I will make sure that you can't get anyone else pregnant with your dick," she said, and I saw Grant wince.

He nodded perfusely and went to sit in the tiny backseat while Cammie went to the front. I was a little worried about how she would drive- I know how bad I am at driving, but an angry Cameron Morgan was not a good thing to have behind the wheel.

After nearly running over a few signs, we made it to the mansion, where Cam got out angrily, slammed her door, and made her way to the front door, saying somehting about needing privacy.

I looked at Grant and he seemed to just stare at me.

Then I attacked him.

(Cam POV)

I pretended to be really angry, while I was actually soo happy that I finally got my big brother back. But if he hurt my best friend, he was a dead man 100 times over.

Practically feeling the sexual tension in the air, I said something about two horny kids needing privacy and made my way back to my office.

But I never made it that far because there was the Director standing right in the middle of the front room thingy.

"Cameron." He said, "I've been waiting for you." Which I thought was really creepy, but I wasn't about to tell him that…

Then Elizabeth Sutton stepped from behind him and smiled at me, in all her sunburned pixie- like glory.

"LIZ!" I cried, then proceeded to almost knock her over by squeezing her into a hug. She squeezed back almost as hard and I was brought back to all those times when we would get back from break and she would squeeze the living daylights out of all of us.

"Elizabeth here has agreed to do some tests on Mr. Zachary Goode so that we can figure out how to get him back to normal."

The Director's voice brought me back to real life and I looked at both of them in confusion. I didn't see Zach anywhere.

But then I heard approaching footsteps trying to sneak up on me and I flipped the person right over me and went down to choke them.

It was Zach.

Of course.

I raised my eyebrows at him (I still couldn't figure out how to only do one!)- he was getting sloppy.

"Hey there, Camster," he said to me, which really wasn't the smartest move since he knew I couldn't stand that name and I had the upper hand right then, meaning I could totally kill him- or injure him rather harshly.

"The last time I saw you, you were hitting me in the face because you are some kind of-"

The next thing I know, I am being hauled off him and the Director was pulling Zach away from me.

"We need Mr. Goode in top condition for the tests, Ms. Morgan," said the Director. Whoever grabbed me from Zach was still holding me from my armpits (which was really uncomfortable- let me tell you that).

"Uh, unknown person, can you put me down?" I asked nicely.

When they just laughed a rumbling laugh and didn't let me go, I did a really impressive- and, ok, slightly illegal- move that made him drop me in an instance and fall to the ground in pain.

"You know, sometimes I wander why people don't listen to me," I said, looking at the admittedly cute male thing on the floor.

I could practically hear the Director rolling his eyes at me.

"Hey, where are Grant and Bex? I thought you were with them?" asked Liz curiously.

"I left and gave them some privacy since they looked like they were about to jump each other's bones right in front of me."

Liz looked a little repulsed at that.

"So, I'll just start those tests then," she said, leading the Director in the direction of the labs.

Oh, Lizzie, you never cease to make me laugh at your strange innocence.

Just then, Bex and Grant ran into the room, looking a little flustered and their clothes and hair all messed up.

"So, what did we miss?" Bex asked, trying to seem as though they had just been discussing politics.

"Oh, well you just missed Liz 'cause she was disturbed about what you two were busy doing- which I don't understand because I am sure she does much naughtier things with Jonas than just making out." I said, then watched in satisfaction as _Rebecca Baxter_ and _Grant Newman_ both burned bright red.

"But other than that, Liz is in the labs with the Director and Zach- they're running tests on him." I was careful not to give too much away because of the many girls eavesdropping on our conversation.

Bex seemed to catch onto what I was doing and nodded seriously before dragging a confused Grant down to where Liz had just disappeared.

I looked to face the many girls in the hallway.

"Alright everybody get moving to you next class!" I commanded and all of a sudden there was more movement in the hallway. I smiled in satisfaction and made my way to the restricted labs as well- the ones that students weren't allowed in.

I saw Cassy Burns hesitate, but I gave her a stern yet nice look and she was on her way.

(Cassy POV)

I watched as Ms. Morgan flipped the gorgeous man over her and land on him, choking him in awe. I knew if that had been me, I would have released him immediately and start blushing because of the look he was giving me- or giving Ms. Morgan.

"Hey Camster," he said in a voice that I am sure made the whole body of girls melt.

"The last time I saw you, you were hitting me because you are some kind of-" but we never got to hear what he is, because some hunky guy picked her up and dragged her away from the sexy dude, who I think is Zach.

Sigh.

She always gets held by the cute ones.

"We need Mr. Goode in top condition for the tests, Ms. Morgan," said the Director. The man who was holding Ms. Morgan was holding her in a way that looked totally uncomfortable for the armpits.

"Uh, unknown person, can you put me down?" she asked nicely. When he didn't and only laughed, she did a _really _impressive move that made all the girls gawk in awe, leaving the poor guy on the floor in pain.

"You know, sometimes I wander why people don't listen to me," she said, looking at the guy on the floor, still just laying there in pain.

The Director rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, where are Grant and Bex? I thought you were with them?" asked the sunburned girl that looked like a pixie curiously.

"I left and gave them some privacy since they looked like they were about to jump each other's bones right in front of me." I cringed at that, and watched as some of the other girls did too while the others just looked amused and/or creeped out.

Burned pixie looked a little repulsed at that.

"So, I'll just start those tests then," she said, leading the Director in the direction of the labs. I wanted to laugh at her innocence- I mean, seeing as she was the same age as Ms. Morgan and Bex Baxter she was soo not that innocent.

Just then, Bex and who I assumed Grant ran into the room, looking a little flustered and their clothes and hair all messed up.

"So, what did we miss?" Bex asked, her voice a little strange.

"Oh, well you just missed Liz 'cause she was disturbed about what you two were busy doing- which I don't understand because I am sure she does much naughtier things with Jonas than just making out." Ms. Morgan said. Which, really, sort of surprised, seeing as she was my headmistress.

It's a little strange seeing your headmistress talk about her friends going at it like bunnies…

If you know what I mean.

Plus, _Bex Baxter_ just _blushed_! Yes, you heard me right- she _blushed!_

"But other than that, Liz is in the labs with the Director and Zach- they're running tests on him." She looked like she was being careful not to give too much away because of all of us girls just standing there staring at them.

Bex then proceeded to drag the Brad Pitt double to where the Director, the sunburned pixie named Liz, and the Zach guy had went- the restricted labs.

Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, they're restricted, meaning we're not allowed to go there. I wandered what they were doing in there, testing on that guy.

As I was wandering, Ms. Morgan faced us and commanded, "Alright everybody get moving to you next class!" and everybody around me was moving.

I stood there, deep in thought. What were they doing? Is this part of a Cove Ops test? Should I spy on them to see what's-

Ms. Morgan looked at me, pretty much saying with her eyes: get to class, young lady. I hurried off to join my friends and was on my way.

But what in the world was going on that they don't want us to know about so much?

* * *

**sooooooooooooo, how was it? Did you like it? Love it? Want some more of it? **

**lol read and review please! :P **

**RANDOM COMMENTS/WORDS/SENTENCES ARE BOTH LOVED AND ACCEPTED! -by me of course! :)- **

**RANDOM WORD OF THE CHAPTER: PINEAPPLE**

**RANDOM PHRASE OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINING RANDOM WORD OF THE CHAPTER:**

**MY MOM (her name's Lisa) ****LIKES TO GET ME PINEAPPLE. MY DOG (her name's Dixie) LIKES TO EAT MY PINEAPPLE. MY FISH (his name's Jerry) LIKES TO LOOK AT PINEAPPLE AND MY PILLOW PET (his name's Pistachio! :D) LIKES TO STEAL MY PINEAPPLE. PUT IT ALL TOGETHER AND YOU GOT MY MOM GETTING ME PINEAPPLE WHILE MY FISH STARES AT US AND MY PILLOW PET (he's a unicorn! purple, of course!) STEALS MY PINEAPPLE. AND THEN MY DOG EATS MY PINEAPPLE. LEAVING ME A SAD, PINEAPPLE-LESS GIRL WITH A DISGRUNTLED PISTACHIO... you know, until the cycle starts all over again. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey hey hey! here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

** thanks sooo much for reviewing and I can't wait to have this story completely unfold for you people! yayayayay! **

**Hope u likey!**

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble.

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_"But other than that, Liz is in the labs with the Director and Zach- they're running tests on him." She looked like she was being careful not to give too much away because of all of us girls just standing there staring at them._

_Bex then proceeded to drag the Brad Pitt double to where the Director, the sunburned pixie named Liz, and the Zach guy had went- the restricted labs._

_Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, they're restricted, meaning we're not allowed to go there. I wandered what they were doing in there, testing on that guy._

_As I was wandering, Ms. Morgan faced us and commanded, "Alright everybody get moving to you next class!" and everybody around me was moving._

_I stood there, deep in thought. What were they doing? Is this part of a Cove Ops test? Should I spy on them to see what's-_

_Ms. Morgan looked at me, pretty much saying with her eyes: get to class, young lady. I hurried off to join my friends and was on my way._

_But what in the world was going on that they don't want us to know about so much?_

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

**Testing 123**

Zachary Goode POV: **(just to spice things up a bit lol) **

People where looking at me. Bright lights shining in their faces. Everything was blurry. I can't think!

I hate not knowing what's going on. I try to look around, but I have no control over my body. The faces look worried.

A really beautiful girl stands over me. She keeps saying something, but I can't hear her. A tear leaks out of her eye and I want to catch it. Still can't move.

Two more people are speaking; it looks like they are shouting something at someone behind the beautiful girl. Suddenly, a large man come and takes her away.

Everyone looks so sad. Why are they sad?

I loose consiousness as black consumes me. Only one word pops through my mind as I drift off: C_ammie_.

* * *

Cammie POV

Zach was just laying there. Liz was saying something about the surgery going wrong, that he probably could only live a few more hours.

That she was sorry.

I started speaking to him, but he didn't look like he could hear me. I started shouting with tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

Liz and the Director shouted for Grant to take me away. He lifted me up from behind and carried me away. Laying me on a little bed, he said sorry and walked away wih Bex.

I watched as he rubbed her belly with love. His touch was a gentle caress.

Closing my eyes, I let the tears fall and I slowly drifted to sleep.

I couldn't feel anything. I was just numb.

* * *

**_Three Hours Later _**

I woke up with a large headache exploding in my head.

Remembering what happened, I jumped out of my bed and into the labs. Liz was still working on Zach. Why was she still working on him? She said he would only live a few more hours.

The thought made me want to cry. Or puke. Or both. But I didn't.

I set my face into a stony mask.

Walking out of the room, I ignored the cries of my friends and headed to my office. Ignoring the girls passing me.

Ignoring everyone, I curled up in my office.

Not shedding a single tear.

I just sat there.

Numb.

* * *

Liz POV

I watched as Cam walked stonily out of the labs. I cried out to her, telling her Zach would be fine. She didn't listen.

Shaking my head, I looked back down at Zach. He was going to be fine. He just needed to sleep.

The pill had done some crazy things to him. All we had to do was wait.

**_12 1/2 hours later: _**

We had all slept in the same room. My head was bent against a desk, Bex was snoring loudly on Grant's shoulder.

Grant was... well, Grant was just Grant. He seemed to be just sitting there. You would think he was dead if he wasn't snoring.

The Director was sleeping on a swivle chair, like me, but his head was bent on Zach's body- his feet.

I looked at Zach. He was starting to stir. Shaking the Director and throwing a shoe at Bex (which missed and hit Grant in... well, where a guy really doesn't want to be hit...), I studied Zach.

Taking his pulse and feeling his forehead, I was relieved to find that he was perfectly fine.

"Liz?" I looked at him. "Where am I? Hey, I thought we weren't supposed to be down here? What's Mrs. M gonna think? ...Why are you looking at me like that?" Zach didn't remember anything starting from senior year. "Liz?"

"Oh. My. God." Cammie is going to kill me.

Throwing another shoe at Bex, I looked down at Zach. This time, it actucally hit Bex and she flew up, smaking Grant in the forehead on her way up.

"What? What's goin' on?" she asked stupidly, rubbing her eyes.

"Bex, we might have a small problem..."

"By small, what do you mean?" she asked me, her voice a little bit apprehensive.

"Well... Zach might not remember anything except the start of Senior Year."

Bex stared at me. Blinked. And kept staring.

"Oh. My. God. Cammie is going to _murder _you!" Bex exclaimed. I squeaked. "Well... at least he's off the pill!"

"Yeah... Do me a favor and get Cam for me. She's in her office most likely..." my voice trailed off as I tried not to hyperventilate.

"Ok, but if she tries to kill me, you are _so _paying my medical bill."

Oh, Bex...

**Bex POV **

Well... At least Cammie will be glad that Zach isn't dead... At least he's off the pill...

Knocking lightly on the huge doors to her office, I said, "Cam? You might want to come down to the labs..." I heard her groan and the chair squeak. She must have slept there.

When she finally opened the door, I was shocked with what I saw.

Her face was slightly red and swollen, her hair a mess in a sloppy bun. She was wearing old sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

Yet, my best friend never looked better.

"What?"

Ok, her voice didn't sound the greatest. It was scrathcy and unused.

"He isn't dead, Cams," I whispered, though I doubted any girls where up yet- it was only 5:30 in the morning. I watched as her eyes lit up and she ran to the labs.

I had to work to keep up with her, although I knew I probably shouldn't be running because of the baby...

WHen I finally caught up to her, she was in the labs holding Zach's hand as Liz explained everything to her. She just nodded, not saying a word.

Finally done with her explination, Liz shrinked back and squeaked, "Please don't kill me."

But Cammie only laughed and hugged her. "Liz, why in the world would I kill you? You saved him, you crazy!" Liz laughed with her, a little shaky.

"Ok, nobody's dead, so I take it you are ok, Cam?" I asked, walking in the room.

Cammie smiled at me. "A little better than ok."

"This is all great and everything, but can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" asked Zach. His voice was a little angry, but you could tell he wasn't all that angry.

As I explained everything to him, his face paled. Once I was finished, his skin was so pale, you would think he was a vampire.

"Cam..." he said, his voice trailing off.

"It's fine... Just as long as you know that if you ever take those pills again, I will personally cut off your dick and feed it to a camel." Zach winced and nodded quickly.

"...Can someone get me off this thing?" he asked. That was when I noticed he was strapped to the bed thingy. When I shot Liz a questioning look, she just shrugged.

"He kept moving..."

Laughing, the Director unstrapped Zach and helped him up. Zach stumbled a bit before getting to Cam.

"If you can ever forgive me... would you please take me back?" he asked.

Cammie smiled at him. "Of course." When he moved in to kiss her, though, she stopped him. "Just as long as you know who wears the pants in this relationship."

Zach smiled. "Same ol' Camsteroo," he said, kissing her before she could say anything.

I could practically hear Liz building up a huge 'awwwww', so I quickly covered her mouth. No need to ruin the moment!

* * *

**There we go! That's the end of that chapter! Now don't you worry, guys, there's more coming! Hope you liked this chapter and please read and review! :D**

**RANDOM SENTENCE OF THIS CHAPTER!: **

**Yodelers came to my house one day and asked for fruitcake, when I told them I had none, they turned into pomegranates and made my fish slap me... **

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE TO GET TO 200 BEFORE THE END! YAYAYAY! **

**o and my mommy says that if u don't have something nice to say you shouldn't say anything at all! :P **

**Just keep that in mind... **

**now play nice guys an remember: it is rude to bite people without sanatizing your mouth first! lol **

**BYEZ! **

**~jenn :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**HEYYYYY! ok, so here's the newest chapter! thanks to my awesome beta, xSkylarx1118x! u rock! :) **

**Ok, so I wrote down these replies to all the reviewers who never logged in that I am not sure have an account and I never remembered to put them on, so I am going to! yay! (it starts from the 1st one i think) here we go: **

good story- thanks! :D

2lazy2beclever- lol yes! :)

like you care- thanks& yes, yes you will! haha

Amy- thanks& sorry about that! :)

rokiatou- yep! thanks for reviewing! :)

glory- LOL yes!

rawr- yes, yes she did! lol

gallaghergirl 123- yep, don't worry about that! LOL

volleyball lover123- LOL, sorry for making you mad& not updating in 4ever! sorry and thanks for reviewing! :)

Bugabo- you got it! thnx for reviewing! :D

ilikebananas- LOL! i like bananas too! thanks for reviewing! :)

sara smith- yep, NP! lol

(no name)- thanks!

rosie- thaks so much! it means a lot! :D

mariposa- sure thing

hockeygirl- thanks! :D

berry11b- thanks! i will :)

2lazy2beclever- thanks np! :D

gallagher series lover- thanks for reviewing! :)

heyyyy 712- thanks! i will! :D

FashionistaJane- thanks! :)

Jining- thanks! :)

Gracie- thanks! :D

Celery- thank you! lol, that seems to be a fav.!

xoxofelicia2008xoxo- thanks! :D

mutant baby peacock- lol, thanks! nice name thingy bu the way! I like it lol!

wouldn't you like to know- yepp, thanks for reviewing! :)

hey- yep, that's right! :D

sparkle- thanks for reviewing!

classified- thanks so much and I like to name! very zach-goode-ish!

(no name)- NICE random sentance! :D

(no name)- yes, yes he is! :)

hey- LOL that's funny! :P

Lashax- yeah, it put a twist on things so... yeppppp! :)

Scarlett- oh yeah! no other way!

Just Being Me- I know, but, hey, it's drama!

(no name- ch.7)- thanks! ikr? he is! thanks for reviewing!

(no name)- well... NO. JUST NO. to u too!

RandomGurl57- thanks SOOO much *3! haha + nice random comment!

.writer- thanks so much for reviewing! :D

Chelly is a Gallagher Girl- no prob.! the end is coming up- which makes me a little sad, but oh well! thanks so much for reviewing!

guitarluver16- AWESOME random comment! thanks SO much- i do try to be funny! lol no i don't, it's natural! haha thanks so much for reviewing! :D

* * *

**Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?**

**Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. But now, where is Macey and Jason?**

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_WHen I finally caught up to her, she was in the labs holding Zach's hand as Liz explained everything to her. She just nodded, not saying a word._

_Finally done with her explination, Liz shrinked back and squeaked, "Please don't kill me."_

_But Cammie only laughed and hugged her. "Liz, why in the world would I kill you? You saved him, you crazy!" Liz laughed with her, a little shaky._

_"Ok, nobody's dead, so I take it you are ok, Cam?" I asked, walking in the room._

_Cammie smiled at me. "A little better than ok."_

_"This is all great and everything, but can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" asked Zach. His voice was a little angry, but you could tell he wasn't all that angry._

_As I explained everything to him, his face paled. Once I was finished, his skin was so pale, you would think he was a vampire._

_"Cam..." he said, his voice trailing off._

_"It's fine... Just as long as you know that if you ever take those pills again, I will personally cut off your dick and feed it to a camel." Zach winced and nodded quickly._

_"...Can someone get me off this thing?" he asked. That was when I noticed he was strapped to the bed thingy. When I shot Liz a questioning look, she just shrugged._

_"He kept moving..."_

_Laughing, the Director unstrapped Zach and helped him up. Zach stumbled a bit before getting to Cam._

_"If you can ever forgive me... would you please take me back?" he asked._

_Cammie smiled at him. "Of course." When he moved in to kiss her, though, she stopped him. "Just as long as you know who wears the pants in this relationship."_

_Zach smiled. "Same ol' Camsteroo," he said, kissing her before she could say anything._

_I could practically hear Liz building up a huge 'awwwww', so I quickly covered her mouth. No need to ruin the moment!_

* * *

_**A**f_**t**e**_r_ **S_c_**h**o**o_l_ _a_**n**_d_ _A_**l**_l_ **_t_**h**a**_t_ _J_azz- **

**Chapter 13: **

Macey POV (remember, she and Jason just left to go have some 'fun'- that's the last time they heard from her)

I was so shocked, I couldn't do anything. Jason tied me up- rather uncomfortably, I might add. I didn't really enjoy it, but when I mentioned this- ok, a _little _bit snotty- Jason just looked at me, disgusted, before slapping something on my forehead and soon I was falling into a deep darkness.

WHen I finally woke up again, I guess I was in a dark room, because I couldn't see anything. Or I was blind. Or I got really rusty over these years and I just have something covering my eyes.

As I started to panic, I tried to bring out my inner Cammie. She was so brave, so strong. I wish I could be more like her. I wish I had told her about the pills before this.

Taking deep breaths, I focused soley on staying concentrated on getting out. Wiggling my nose to make sure I didn't have anything over my eyes, I was relieved to find that I didn't. But I was tied up.

Hearing footsteps coming my way, I quickly close my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. Lights flickered on above my eyes. It tempted me to open my eyes, but i kept them completely still- or at least I hoped I did.

"This is her," came Jason's voice from above me.

"Well, she certainly is a beauty- but I've seen hotter." A drawling, lazy voice sent shivers up my spine as I tried to stay in my cover.

"When?" asked Jason, irrediculous. I would have been complimented if he hadn't _knocked me out! _

"Well, you must remember that Morgan girl?" They know Cammie? How do they know Cammie? Ok, breath Mace, maybe they just know her mother.

Of course, I knew Cammie was prettier than me- she just needed ot realize that herself and she was good to go.

"Well, yeah... But she was too fiesty. Just about damn made me loose my balls..." I almost smiled in pride. It was definately Cammie. Only she would hit Jason in the balls so hard they almost fall off. Although, I wasn't sure if her mother would do that...

"_When _exactly did she do that?" I was beginning to think they would never leave.

"...Never mind that. What do you think of her? She's a good kisser." Stopping myself from gagging, I tried to think about where we could be and who that other person was. Who is it? The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't be so sure.

"Just leave. I will decide later." Hearing Jason's footsteps retreat and a door shut behind him. I was suddenly aware that I was alone in the room with this mysterious man.

"You can open your eyes now, I know you are awake, Macey McHenry." My eyes shot open and I immediately looked at the man beside me.

Edward Townsend.

What the-

"I know, you probably have so many questions for me, but I want to know- Zachary Goode." I raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

"Has he gotten off of those stupid pills yet?" I was shocked- how did he know about that.

"How do you know about that? And where am I? And why did Jason have to bring me here?"

"1- slow down when you talk, it's not appealing," I glared at him. "2- I was the one who made those pills. 3- you are at a safety facility of mine. 4- Jason is my son and I wanted him to bring home his girlfriend."

"Why the hell did you make those pills?" Townsend looked at me, seemingly calculating my reaction.

"I thought that it would make someone like a super-spy. Apparently I was wrong." Wow. I would never see the day when Edward Townsend would _admit_ to being wrong.

Seeing my expression, he scowled at me. "You know, I am starting to wonder what happened to my son's coice in women..."

"Yeah, about that, why did he have to knock me out and tie me up?" I hated having to ask these many questions to him- it made me feel weak, like I knew nothing.

"Oh, sorry about that. Jason likes to show off- why he thinks tying up his girlfriends is attractive, I have no idea." Untying me, I noticed that Townsend really didn't look old enough to have a son as old as me.

THen again, Mrs. Morgan had Cammie.

"Would you find it offensive if I killed your son, then brought him back to life to show me how to get back home and then kill him again?"

He pretended to think for a little bit. "Yes, I do believe I would have a problem with that."

"Well, shit."

"you know, you can go back any time, right?"

"Where am I?"

"You, my dear, are in Tennessee." Jason had come back and was now leaning on the door post. I glared harshly at him. "What? What did I do?"

"You- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DID, YOU IDIOTIC PIG! SERIOUSLY? YOU DRAGGED ME HERE JUST SO I COULD MEET YOUR FATHER WHILE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FREAKING TERRORIST OR SOMETHING, YOU MORON! THEN, TO MAKE IT EVEN BETTER-"

Then the idiot had the moronic idea to kiss me while I was talking, which got me all fired up again. I slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled back in surprise, though I am sure it was more of surprise than the blow.

"I think it would be best if you keep your body to yourself, Jason." My voice had turned stony and dangerous and I watched in satisfaction as he gulped and squeaked a small: ok.

"Well, I suppose it is time to get you home." I never thought I would ever think these next words:

Bless you, Edward Townsend.

* * *

After calling the academy (where a slightly breathless Cammie answered... **A/N: wink, wink haha**), I was escorted back to Gallagher. Still angry with Jason, the whole ride was passed in silence.

Finally arriving, I expected to see Cammie waiting for me at the doors. With no suck luck, I warily opened the front doors and walked in. It was empty- there must be a town day today.

Suddenly I was knocked over with a huge force and was astonished to see an angry, sunburnt pixie laying on me.

"Macey McHenry, what the hell was going through your mind! I expected mroe from-" she was suddenly lifted up and I was gretted with the sight of my British friend (who may or may not hate me at the time...) prying Liz away from me.

"Sorry, Mace, Liz doesn't know yet," looking slightly sheepish, she smiled at me.

"Why didn't you tell her? And why's she here? I thought she was doing a mission in Germany?" that's what I thought.

"Cam didn't tell you? Liz came to operate on Zach and get him all operated on and get him off of those stupid pills that made him a jerkoff." I blinked. Wow. Maybe I should be carried off by crazy boyfriends more often... "Oh yeah, and Grant just got here too, so I expect he will be here in a little bit- he's getting me some pickles and ice cream."

Oh Bex... Crazy, pregnant Bex.

"Ok, great! Did it work?" I asked. Liz had calmed down a lot more and (after Bex hurridly whispered in her ear what happened) she smiled at me.

"Of course it worked!" I smiled brightly. THis was great! I was soo happy for Cammie.

"Awesome! Well, I am just going to talk with Cammie real quick-" Suddenly, Bex was standing in front of Cammie's office door (which happened to also have her bedroom in there- so she basically lived in her office!).

"You probably don't want to go in there..." I was confused. Why not? Cammie wasn't mad at me, was she.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Liz giggled behind me.

"Nothing at all- the exact opposite, really," more giggles erupted from her mouth as she spoke. I sent a confused look at Bex and she smiled at me cheekily.

"Cameron and Zachary are... celebrating." My eyes widened.

Thank goodness they stopped me.

* * *

**lol, I couldn't resist! so how did you like it? did you love it? hate it? lemme know? almost 200! I AM SOOOOO EXCITED ABOUT THAT! AHHHHHH! **

**ok... **

**RANDOM WORD OF THE CHAPTER: MARMALADE**

**RANDOM SENTANCE OF THE CHAPTER USING THE RANDOM WORD OF THE CHAPTER: **

**MARMALADE LIKES TO STALK ME AT NIGHT WHILE I AM SLEEPING SO IT CAN SMELL MY EAR AND PEE IN MY DOG'S LITTER BOX. **

**lol! gotta love it! **

**haha please read and review! i swear, the 200th reviewer, I would soo hug u if I could! :D CAN'T WAIT! !**

**LOL! **

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far with this story- I am so proud of it! lol! :P**

**~jenn :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**HEYYYYY! here's my newest chapter and I would soo like to thank my 200th reviewer! AHHHHH! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! here's to: bribri428! I virtually hug you like a crazy! :P **

**Oh I would also like to say that RandomGurl57 posted this REALLY awesome random comment so I would like to congradulate her on that! :D **

**ok, so in this chapter, I think some of the characters are really OOC but whatever... Anyway, there's a whole buncha action and drama in this one so hang on to your pencil sharpeners! Or in my case, my Pillow pet! :D You know, Pistachio! :P **

**lol thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I think I am only doing a few more chapters, but if we're lucky, I might actually make it to 20 chapters! Depending on where my imagination takes me! lol hope you like it! :D **

**read and review please! & i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. Macey was taken by Jason to meet his father who turns out to be Edward Townsend. Townsend takes her back to the Academy and she almost walks in to Cammie and Zach- you know. Everything is going to be fine. Right?

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_After calling the academy (where a slightly breathless Cammie answered... **A/N: wink, wink haha**), I was escorted back to Gallagher. Still angry with Jason, the whole ride was passed in silence._

_Finally arriving, I expected to see Cammie waiting for me at the doors. With no suck luck, I warily opened the front doors and walked in. It was empty- there must be a town day today._

_Suddenly I was knocked over with a huge force and was astonished to see an angry, sunburnt pixie laying on me._

_"Macey McHenry, what the hell was going through your mind! I expected mroe from-" she was suddenly lifted up and I was gretted with the sight of my British friend (who may or may not hate me at the time...) prying Liz away from me._

_"Sorry, Mace, Liz doesn't know yet," looking slightly sheepish, she smiled at me._

_"Why didn't you tell her? And why's she here? I thought she was doing a mission in Germany?" that's what I thought._

_"Cam didn't tell you? Liz came to operate on Zach and get him all operated on and get him off of those stupid pills that made him a jerkoff." I blinked. Wow. Maybe I should be carried off by crazy boyfriends more often... "Oh yeah, and Grant just got here too, so I expect he will be here in a little bit- he's getting me some pickles and ice cream."_

_Oh Bex... Crazy, pregnant Bex._

_"Ok, great! Did it work?" I asked. Liz had calmed down a lot more and (after Bex hurridly whispered in her ear what happened) she smiled at me._

_"Of course it worked!" I smiled brightly. THis was great! I was soo happy for Cammie._

_"Awesome! Well, I am just going to talk with Cammie real quick-" Suddenly, Bex was standing in front of Cammie's office door (which happened to also have her bedroom in there- so she basically lived in her office!)._

_"You probably don't want to go in there..." I was confused. Why not? Cammie wasn't mad at me, was she._

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

_Liz giggled behind me._

_"Nothing at all- the exact opposite, really," more giggles erupted from her mouth as she spoke. I sent a confused look at Bex and she smiled at me cheekily._

_"Cameron and Zachary are... celebrating." My eyes widened._

_Thank goodness they stopped me._

* * *

_**A**f_**t**e**_r_ **S_c_**h**o**o_l_ _a_**n**_d_ _A_**l**_l_ **_t_**h**a**_t_ _J_azz-**

**Chapter 14:**

**Break-In**

**(Bex POV)**

I sat in the Library with Grant on one side of me. Rubbing my slightly swollen belly while Grant read a book (I thik he's just staring at it, though, because he hasn't turned the page in forever.)

Macey explained what happened. It didn't add up, though. I thought Jason was all normal- and what kind of normal guy successfuly drags his _spy _girlfriend to his father- who is a _spy- _just so his father can meet her? No, it didn't add up.

But I still don't trust Macey. She's different- she's changed.

It's probably just my hormones getting all crazy, though...

Just as I thought that, though, the windows shattered as people rained into the room. Grant hopped into action, throwing his book with blinding speed at one of the people. It hit them sqare on the face and the fell over onto more people who then fell into the fireplace, knocking over the ireplace tools over and pretty much stabbing them.

Although I would probably regret it later, I thought: _Finally, some action, _and I leaped up next to Grant, and we started kicking some butt.

But at that moment, I realized we were probably hopeless. There were at least about 100 plus people in here already and people kept coming and coming into the Library. And all there was of us was Grant (who, although he was a great spy and fighter, was not the best practical thinker) and me (who is pregnant).

Quickly, so that nobody would see, I pressed the little tiny panic button Liz had installed in my watch to allert Cammie, Liz, Macey, and the agency that I was in trouble.

Reassured that help was on the way, I went back to fighting. Knocking out several men with only a single move, the only thing bothering me was the fact that this could hurt my baby.

* * *

(Cammie POV)

The faint buzzing and vibration of my watch made me shoot up from Zach- who protested and tried to get me back to bed-.

Shaking him off, I looked down at the watch. The screen was flashin one name: Bex.

Quickly, I got dressed in some tight jeans that I could easily fight in and some leather jacket thing with a bunch of weapons.

"Get up, Zach. Bex is in trouble." And with not even a glance at him. I shot out of the room and over to the Library, where I knew she was. The alarms rang as I ran through the Academy and I called all the teachers to get their asses here quick.

Without even listening to Madame Dabney as she scolded me for my language, I told them Gallagher was broken into and to keep all the students away except for the Seniors. They needed some kind of action in the real world anyway.

I just hoped they would be ok.

Faintly, I heard Zach catch up and run along me towards the Library.

When we got there, there were about 200 people dressed in all black attacking bex and Grant, who were really doing pretty well considering all the people they were against.

"Bex, get out of here and call for more help!" I yelled as I flung my favorite dagger (that had a Chameleon) at a man who was about to shoot Bex.

One of the other men looked at the dagger and gasped.

"They have Chameleon- retreat!"

"Not a chance" I said as I attacked 20 men at the same time, taking them all out with 3 well-place blows. Blood started to soak the floors- which I tried to ignore.

"Bookworm, do you read me?" I asked into the little coms unit that we always have with us in case somebody gets in trouble.

"Yeah, Chameleon, what's up?" Liz's voice cam through my ear.

I sighed in relief as I knocked out more people, Zach doing the same as well as Grant.

"Great. People have broken into Gallagher, I need you to call everybody who can possibly help-" I paused as I thought.

Townsend.

I was sure he was doing this. The man was a creep. An overly lazy creep who had been interested in me. I shuddered at the thought of him.

"Tell the Director to get his hounds on Edward Townsend's tail and bring him to me. I have somehting special planned for him." Signing off, Liz seemed to understand what was going on.

I quickly threw a gun to Grant, who was running out of weapons. Dashing across the room to a man who was trying to escape, I tugged my dagger out of the man from earlier's chest and sprinted towards him.

But when I reached him, I realised it wasn't a he, it was a_ she. _As in, Zach's mother.

Oh would you just kill me now.

"Hello, Mrs. Goode, howa doin'?" I asked her in a deadly voice. She turned around slowly and smiled sickly at me.

"Why hello, Cameron dearest. My, you have grown up. How's Dad?" That did it.

I lunged at her and was about to dig the dagger into her chest when Zach stopped me. You heard me, Zach Goode stopped me from killing his psycho mother. I was about to get really mad at him when he shot her himself.

Oh. Well then.

"Cameron, listen to me..." I turned in surprise. She was still alive. "No- Dad- tortured- Capitol- thought- after you... save yourself." And then she died. I looked at her in puzzlement.

"Cammie, look out!" I looked around from Grant's scream in time to dig the dagger into a man's chest who was about to kill me. I stared for a second at the gun he had pointed at me, then spun back into the fight and started kicking some bad butt.

"Chameleon- Chameleon do you read me?" Liz's voice rang through my ear.

"Yeah Bookworm, what's up?"

"Cam, they're in the foryer, get over here. The Director is about 5 minutes away with Townsend and everyone's fighting! Chameleon, they need your help!" Liz's voice was panicked and I noticed that most of the men where either killed or knocked unconsious.

"Gotcha, Bookworm. Zach! You and Grant get the last few, tie everyone who isn't dead up and get them with an extra Nap, patch just in case, then meet me down in the foryer!"

They nodded adn I sprinted towards the doors.

When I got to the fighting scene, I saw Gallagher Girls and teachers fighting like crazy against a bunch of men in black. And maybe a few women- it was hard to tell.

Taking out my handy dagger and gun that both had Chameleons on them, I ran into the fight and heard as the men tried to retreat.

"Block all the exits!" I yelled to my fighters. All the teachers went and blacked the exits as the Gallagher Girls all pretty much herded the offenders into a big circle in the middle of the room. "Now, what are you doing here?"

The men (and possibly women) in black all looked at me. Some of them in fear, others in slight awe. I knew I probably looked pretty scary in my tight fighting outfit splattered with blood. And according to the draft I was getting, it seemed my top was slighly undone, exposing my lacy black bra.

Zach and Grant ran into the room and flanked me on either side of me.

I twirled my dagger threateningly. Glaring at them accusingly, I started speaking to them again.

"I will ask one more time what you are doing here and you will answer me truthfully or you will be prepared to die."

Some of the students looked slightly shocked, but regained their confidence, probably thinking that it was bluff. The attackers looked slightly nervous and a lotta scared though.

"Chameleon, the Director and company is here with Townsend- should I let them in yet?" Liz's voice came through the coms unit.

"Yeah, Bookworm, let them through, I was just setting up for them. And what do you mean: and company?" But she enver answered me as the doors flew open and my mother, Joe Solomon, the Director, and Edward Townsend as well as most of the CIA walked through the doors.

"Oh. I see. There's the company." Liz laughed through the coms and I mentally stuck my tongue out at her.

My mother looked appreciatively at the sight before her and back to me.

"Good job, sweetie. I knew I made the right choice when I made you headmistress. Although I guess you would be better in the field..."

"Seriously, she isn't even rusty," came an exasperated voice. I looked over to see Macey standing towards the back of the pack. "Hey, Cam." I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Mace, can you come here for just a second?" I asked her. She gave me a weird look and came over anyway. My watched beeped and I nodded.

"What?" I looked over to Grant and Zach. they had asked that at the same time. Upon further inspection, I noticed Zach had a little... problem. Raising my eyes at him and glancing down, he didn't even look sheepish.

"What? You're hot when you're scary." Rolling my eyes, I went back to Macey.

"You were bugged when you came back, Mace. You didn't even check when you came back?' She looked genuinly shocked.

"What? I can't believe- what the-" I cut her off and turned to Edward Townsend.

"You are one sick, sick, man, Edward Townsend. So tell me, have you been working with a miss Adrianne Goode? **(A/N: I don't know what her name really is, so I just made one up- sorry if u don't like it!)**"

"I don't know what you're talking about." My lie-detector ring vibrated very softly. I clutched my dagger harder with my hand.

"I think you do, Mr. Townsend. If that's who you really are. I think you sent your 'son' on to Macey, knowing she probably wouldn't look for bugs when you planted one on her," ignoring Macey's disgruntled noise, I went on, "I think you wanted revenge on me for turning you down," now it was pretty much everyone's turn to gasp in surprise. Zach tried to move forward and rip him apart, but I held him back. "I think you got with Adrianne Goode, knowing she was out to get me and I think you set this all up so that you could finally get your revenge on everyone who did you wrong in your eyes." I looked to everyone. "My mother, Joe Solomon, Zach, every Gallagher Girl in the school. The only flaw in your plan?"

Moving closer to him, I gripped the dagger in my hand even harder.

"I'm just too good to be picked on. Now, do you object to any of these statements?" my voice was positively deadly as I spoke to him now. The man was wise enough to shake his head and I smiled.

"Good boy. But, unluckily for you, you picked with the wrong girl." And (to the shock of everyone there who was watching me grip my dagger) I dropped the dagger to the ground and punched him so hard while throwing a well placed kick to his little boy, he fell to the ground in pain and stayed there in shock and pain, slightly twitching.

I thought about killing him, but that just wasn't me. I didn't want to kill people like some kind of maniac. So instead, I just prayed he couldn't have any more children and slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead.

Watching as the Director and other agents all grouped the offenders and hauled them off to probably a nice little cell in prison where they would rot.

Zach turned me around alebit roughly and kissed he fiercly. As I pressed closer to him and returned his kiss, I found he hadn't gotten rid of his little problem.

I laughed against his lips and pulled back from him. "You know, you should really fix that." Grant laughed his booming laugh, realizing just then what I was talking about and pulled Bex out of my office (where she had been hiding, cradling her stomach).

"I hate not being in a fight."

Oh Bex.

* * *

**lol! hope you liked it and hope you kept yourself from killing your pencil sharpeners! haha! **

**ok, but anywayz, school starts on Monday, so it might take a little longer for me to update, but I will try to update every day- keyword TRY! don't kill me if i don't! **

**anywayz, PLEASE read and review! :P **

**RANDOM SENTANCE OF THE CHAPTER: my kiwi ran away when I tried to eat it and then a flying kangaroo came and stole my jelly! Soon, I shall find them and when I do they are going in the dungeons I secretly keep in my room with all my exboyfriends in... **

**lol, I don't date! haha! **

**but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you read and review! :D **

**thank you and good nitght everybody! yay, rockstar moment! lol, BYEZ! **

**~jenn :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**read and review please! & i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. Macey was taken by Jason to meet his father who turns out to be Edward Townsend. Townsend takes her back to the Academy and she almost walks in to Cammie and Zach- you know. Everything is going to be fine. Right?

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_"You are one sick, sick, man, Edward Townsend. So tell me, have you been working with a miss Adrianne Goode? **(A/N: I learned from a reviewer that her name is actually Cassandra Goode! I totally knew that I have no idea why i 4got! lol sorry guys!- i have now changed it in my newest chapter! :D)**"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." My lie-detector ring vibrated very softly. I clutched my dagger harder with my hand._

_"I think you do, Mr. Townsend. If that's who you really are. I think you sent your 'son' on to Macey, knowing she probably wouldn't look for bugs when you planted one on her," ignoring Macey's disgruntled noise, I went on, "I think you wanted revenge on me for turning you down," now it was pretty much everyone's turn to gasp in surprise. Zach tried to move forward and rip him apart, but I held him back. "I think you got with Adrianne Goode, knowing she was out to get me and I think you set this all up so that you could finally get your revenge on everyone who did you wrong in your eyes." I looked to everyone. "My mother, Joe Solomon, Zach, every Gallagher Girl in the school. The only flaw in your plan?"_

_Moving closer to him, I gripped the dagger in my hand even harder._

_"I'm just too good to be picked on. Now, do you object to any of these statements?" my voice was positively deadly as I spoke to him now. The man was wise enough to shake his head and I smiled._

_"Good boy. But, unluckily for you, you picked with the wrong girl." And (to the shock of everyone there who was watching me grip my dagger) I dropped the dagger to the ground and punched him so hard while throwing a well placed kick to his little boy, he fell to the ground in pain and stayed there in shock and pain, slightly twitching._

_I thought about killing him, but that just wasn't me. I didn't want to kill people like some kind of maniac. So instead, I just prayed he couldn't have any more children and slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead._

_Watching as the Director and other agents all grouped the offenders and hauled them off to probably a nice little cell in prison where they would rot._

_Zach turned me around alebit roughly and kissed he fiercly. As I pressed closer to him and returned his kiss, I found he hadn't gotten rid of his little problem._

_I laughed against his lips and pulled back from him. "You know, you should really fix that." Grant laughed his booming laugh, realizing just then what I was talking about and pulled Bex out of my office (where she had been hiding, cradling her stomach)._

_"I hate not being in a fight."_

_Oh Bex._

* * *

After School and All that Jazz

Chapter 15-

The Knowledge of the Tease **( I know- it's a mouthful but I like it! :) ) **

**Cammie POV**

"What gets me is what your mother said to me," I was saying to Zach that night. I was sitting in bed in my cami and shorts, my laptop in front of me. I was trying to understand what she could be saying. "She was saying something about my father, the capitol, saving myself. Then again, that could have been from Townsend, but..."

Zach sighed and rubbed my shoulders from behind me.

"Well, whatever it is, don't you think it could wait til morning?" I glared at him in the mirror by the bed- full length. He shrugged and continued to give me a back massage.

"Uh, that feels good," I mumbled as he masaged a rather tense part of my back.

"Oh well, you know, I'm goode with my hands." Zach winked suggestively and I laughed at him.

"Well, until I get this case figured out, you're going to have to be very well acquainted with your hands because I refuse to have any distractions in my way." Zach groaned and did some kind of tricky maneuvor that had my laptop on the floor and me now facing him.

"You know, you are going to kill me someday and then you are going to be very sad that me and my magical fingers aren't here any more." I rolled my eyes and bent down to get my laptop.

"Oh, do not tell me that you still haven't gotten rid of your little problem with your little boy," I said, giggling a little bit.

"Hey! Do not judge me! Most of the other male agents were having some problems too- which I don't really agree to, by the way." I rolled my eyes (I have been doing a lot of that lately) and went back onto my laptop.

"Well, it's not my fault if most male agents are hornier than a mutated unicorn."

And with that, Zach humphed and proceeded to ignore me all night.

Well, he thought I thought he was- I could see him looking at me in the mirrors and outofthe corner of my eye.

It wasn't until about 3:00 AM did I think of something. Jumping out of bed (and Zach's arms), I ran to the little door that cut my room off from my office. Jumping into my chair, I opened up my holographic computer **(A/N: I love these things- you know in like the spy movies and all that suff! i just had to put it in here) **and tried to get a video chat with Liz.

Jonas answered it. Regrettebly, he was only wearing boxers and once he noticed who it was he blushed and ran away from the camera, screaming: _Liz, it's for you! _

I rolled my eyes. Again.

"Hey, Cam, what's up?" Overlooking the fact that Liz was already awake, I asked her if she had any maps of the Washington D.C. White House and if there where any secret tunnels leading out of it that maybe where not blocked.

"Way ahead of you, Cams. I already found 3 possible tunnels. All of them lead to closed or abandoned factories. One leads to this stuffed animal factory, the second leads to a lumber factory, and the other leads to an abandoned candy factory. Where do you want to search? I'd say the lumber factory because of the cutting tools and everything"

I held up and hand to stop her. That was way too obvious. The COC was better than that.

"How far away are each factory?" The stuffed animal factory and the lumber factory are 5 miles away from each other and about 20 miles outside of the White House- long tunnels, eh?"

"What about the candy factory?" I asked her. I had a feeling...

"The candy factory is at least 25 miles away from the other two and about 30 away from the White House..." I thought about the possibilities.

"Cam, what are you doing?" Zach had gotten up. Apparently he noticed I wasn't stuck between his arms anymore.

"We, Zachary, might have found out where my father is and what your mother meant when she was talking to me."

Zach looked a little shocked- he just stood there in nothing but his boxers with his hair ruffled and a really cute confused expression on his face.

"Liz, I say we send some agents into each of the factories, but I want to search out the candy factory- I have a feeling about it..." She nodded seriously and began typing away on her keyboard.

"I just sent you the blueprints of the tunnels and the factories as well as the White House- I'm going to send them to some other agents too and give them a little bit of a coded message with it tellign them what's going on. See ya in 5 hours, Cam!"

And with that, she was gone and I was staring at a complicated map of many twists and turns. I smiled and began typing away on the holographic screen. I widened the screen that was showing the Candy shop. They had a laffy taffy puller, and a bunch of things that could so be used as torture instruments.

"Just so you know, I am still angry at you." Zach, Zach, Zach. I spun around in my twisty chair to look at him.

"And why, Zachary, are you angry with me?" I asked him politely, batting my eyelashes like the little angel I really am.

"For cock-blocking me!" I smiled at him.

"Well, it's your fault for wanting what you can't handle..." and with that, I left him to get prepared for the mission before me.

My fighting suit had been washed of the blood and gore curtesy of my loving mother. I quickly slipped that on, but kept the zipper on the top a little undone to leave to imagination- just in case I ended up honeypotting someone... And, ok, maybe to torture Zach a little bit more.

I hid a whole bunch of weapons in the suit and put even more in plain sight. Sliding the last gun into a pocket in my pants, I walked back into my room to find Zach, completely butt naked on my bed.

So I did what any other sane spy girl would do:

I started to laugh uncontrollebly.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, bent over in laughter. He pouted.

"I'm sorry, but you have made me deserate!" Rolling my eyes, I threw some fighting clothes of his at him.

"Get dressed and ready for our mission and you will get lucky sooner."

THat really got him moving.

Oh Zach, what in the world would he do without me?

...I really don't want to know the answer to that...

***** 4 1/2 hours later *****

Bex barged into my room in a suit close to the one I was wearing, but without her weapons and with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"Why can't I come?" she asked angrily. I looked at her strange. Stupid hormones of her's were making her an even worse mad woman than before.

"Bex, you're pregnant- you could hurt the baby." She looked like she just realized that.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

**So, I seem to like ending my newest chapters with Bex haha- she's just so funny! lol! **

**hope you liked the newest chapter and I would like to thank you all for reviewing and all that shin-digg! Soooooooo, without further ado: **

**RANDOM COMMENT OF THE CHAPTER: **

**I enjoy eating waffles, but sometimes they get mad at me for eating them like this one time: I was eating a waffle peacefully when it jumped to life and slapped me with itself and was all like: WATCHOO TRYN' TO EAT, FOO'? YOU'S A CRAZY! and then i poured some syrup and it shut up... until I tried to put butter on it after the syrup and let me tell you: Waffles do _not _like that! **

**lol! hope you liked it and just let me tell you that I really do love to read everyone's random comments! they're usually really awesome! **

**thanks guys and please read and review. **

**I own nothing of Gallagher Girls... sadly... **

**BUT BYEZ! HAVE A NICE TIME! :D **

**~jenn :P**


	17. Chapter 16

**i am soooo sorry about the long wait, but we had to take my computer to the Geek Squad people again! i still don't have it back- i'm using my brother's laptop right now. **

**hope you like the newest chapter! **

**read and review please! & i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. Macey was taken by Jason to meet his father who turns out to be Edward Townsend. Townsend takes her back to the Academy and she almost walks in to Cammie and Zach- you know. Everything is going to be fine. Right? Except for the fact that Townsend teamed up with Cassandra Goode (Zach's mother) and the COC to break into Gallagher Academy to take revenge on Cammie for rejecting him and the rest of the Gallagher Academy, who he feels all betrayed him. They fail and Zach shoots his mother who turns out to tell them some things that, though they are very confusing, help them to maybe find Cammie's father. Cammie tries to crack the code, rejecting Zach until she can find her father, and finally cracks it with Liz's help. They decide to take a mission to find her father.

* * *

_CHapter Recap: _

_My fighting suit had been washed of the blood and gore curtesy of my loving mother. I quickly slipped that on, but kept the zipper on the top a little undone to leave to imagination- just in case I ended up honeypotting someone... And, ok, maybe to torture Zach a little bit more._

_I hid a whole bunch of weapons in the suit and put even more in plain sight. Sliding the last gun into a pocket in my pants, I walked back into my room to find Zach, completely butt naked on my bed._

_So I did what any other sane spy girl would do:_

_I started to laugh uncontrollebly._

_"What are you doing?" I asked him, bent over in laughter. He pouted._

_"I'm sorry, but you have made me deserate!" Rolling my eyes, I threw some fighting clothes of his at him._

_"Get dressed and ready for our mission and you will get lucky sooner."_

_THat really got him moving._

_Oh Zach, what in the world would he do without me?_

_...I really don't want to know the answer to that..._

_***** 4 1/2 hours later *****_

_Bex barged into my room in a suit close to the one I was wearing, but without her weapons and with an extremely annoyed look on her face._

_"Why can't I come?" she asked angrily. I looked at her strange. Stupid hormones of her's were making her an even worse mad woman than before._

_"Bex, you're pregnant- you could hurt the baby." She looked like she just realized that._

_"Oh yeah..."_

* * *

_**A**f_**t**e**_r_ **S_c_**h**o**o_l_ _a_**n**_d_ _A_**l**_l_ **_t_**h**a**_t_ _J_azz-**

**Chapter 16: **

**SURPRISE VISIT **

Cammie POV

I sat in my seat waiting for the other agents. They still had 10 minutes to get here. Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Bex (she insisted on staying here for surveilence with Liz and Jonas...), my mother, Joe Solomon, and one other who was apparently named Jacob Lass, a friend of my mother.

Spinning in my chair, Zach beside me shifted in his seat... again.

It was actually getting sort of annoying.

"Will you stop shifting in your seat?" I asked him, only slightly angry.

"Will _you _pull the zipper of your shirt up more?" he retorted. I smiled at him and unzipped it even more.

"Better?" I asked him, smirking.

He glared at me and faced the other way. I rolled my eyes with Bex and looked onto the camera check of the hallways of the school.

Then glanced again.

Cassy Burns was seemingly sneaking closer to the door of my office. Rolling my eyes, I got up gracefully.

Opening the door, Cassy fell into the room, then blushed. She was going to be a good spy... if she wisened up a bit.

"Come on in, Cassy," I told her. She looked nervous. She was only in her seventh grade- almost 8th. Blushing even more at seeing the legendary spies sitting in the room as well, she sat down meekly in the chair I presented to her.

**(Cassy POV) **

I sat down nervously. I knew I would get in trouble, I just wanted to see if I could even get a glimpse of what they were saying.

But sitting there were some of the best agents in the field. Ms. Morgan was sitting pleasently behind her desk. The guy beside her seemed to be in pain- Zach, I think I remember his name was. Even mortifying, my headmisstress's mother was here as well. Not looking a day over thirty, Mrs. Morgan sat beside Joe Solomon and Bex.

"So, how are your classes going, Cassy?" asked Ms. Morgan. I was still surprised she could remember every girl in this school after just one day- a fact that surprised up even more when on the 1st day of school during our speach, she told my friend Morgan that she would not be permitted to be putting gum on the bottom of the seventh grade table.

On the 1st day of school.

And she isn't even a teacher!

She's just an amazing spy.

"Ummm, they're going good. I am enjoying them." I was surprised I even got a sentence out, I was so nervous. The others seemed to notice this and a really big man chuckled.

"Were we all this squirmish when we were her age?" which caused Bex to slap him over the head with a silly grin on her face.

"Well, I don't know, Grant, why don't you ask my blackmail?" asked the guy who had looked like he was in pain. Zach.

Grant grunted at him and looked like he wanted to stick his tongue out at me.

"I guess you guys were if you're still this immature now," said the toothpick-like girl. From what I have heard from their conversations, I guessed this was Liz.

Everyone seemed to look at her strange. I guess she wasn't rude like that all the time, then.

"Well... anyway, how are your friends, Cassy? Ingred, Hazel, Margaret?" I looked at Ms. Morgan again. She was as pretty as she was smart. Which was inhuman, by the way.

"umm, they're, uh, good, yeah." Oh great, this time I did stutter.

Zach whispered somehting to Ms. Morgan and she slapped him. He pouted and rubbed his face while the others just laughed at them.

Just then, some other agents walked through the door as well as a vaguely familiar guy who I had always thought was a civillian.

I saw Ms. Morgan's smile weaken a bit before she picked it right up. "Josh, what are you doing here?" she asked him. I blinked. Was this _the Josh? _The guy she had first dated, snuck out to see while she was still in school? The civillian?

"Well, I decided I wanted to help you find your father..." I could see why she had fallen for him- he was hot and nice. He glanced at me and I blushed while looking at my lap.

I heard a chuckle that I was pretty sure was from Grant and blushed harder.

"Well, isn't that nice of you, _Jimmy? _But I am pretty sure we got this- wouldn't want you to ruin the mission by running into them with a construction vehicle," spat Zach.

Wow. Jealous much.

Ms. Morgan seemed to be thinking the same thing because she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, _you're _still here." Wow. Seems like jealousy is congtagious around here.

Wait, what did they say about finding her father?

"Cassy, we are heading out on a mission and I want you to not tell anyone about what you have seen or heard, do you hear me? And I can tell you right now that if I find anyone knows about this because of you- and trust me, I will know- you will be punished."

I gulped at her strict tone and nodded. She smiled at me and I could instantly realize that she had a whole bunch of weight on her shoulders.

"I promise," I said out loud. this time, my voice didn't waver at all. I would keep my promise- no matter what.

"Great! You may go to your class now- tell them I was speaking with you."

I nodded and without hesitaion, I quickly made my way to the door and to my class- I hadn't even realised they had started. What kind of spy am I going to be if I can't even keep track of time?

**Cammie POV **

Cassy looked like she was beating herself up pretty bad, but I decided I would take care of her later. She would make a realyl good spy later on, she just needs a good bit more training in her and she'll be amazing.

I looked back to Zach and Josh, who seemed to be staring each other off. Zach glared at Josh and Josh just stood there looking a little awkward.

"So, Joshua, it's very pleasent to be seeing you once again." Oh mother, why must you do this to me? Josh looked at her, swallowing a little bit out of nervousness.

"Um, thank you, Mrs. Morgan..." Zach scoffed at him and rolled his eyes.

I went to stand beside my mother and looked at Zach angelicly.

"Did you want to say something, Zachary?" I asked him. He glared at me a little for the use of him full name, and maybe a little other than that.

"Yes, actually, I wanted to know how Jimmy here is going to be a help to us when he's just a civillian." I looked at him, wandering the same thing.

"Actually, that makes sense. Mother, how will he?" I asked my mom. She looked up at me.

"Alright, I haven't been completely honest with you, Cammie. After you broke things off with Joshua here, he wanted to become like you, so I gave him some tests. He did pretty well on them, so I sent him to a school in Switzerland that trainded him the way he is now."

I looked at my mother as if seeing a new light.

"We'll discuss this later," I said to her, my voice was hard. "Right now we need a plan and teams for each warehouse. Liz, Jonas, Bex, you guys are going to be in Tech- don't you say anything Rebecca, you will not harm this baby because of you love to be in the action." Bex looked at me, then nodded.

"Jamie is an expert in the Tech as well, so I suggest you put her there too," an unfamiliar man said to me. He was well built with light brown hair that was neatly styled. He was tanned, but not too much.

"Alright. I think it would be best if we just introduce ourselves first," said Joe. I looked over at him with a 'duh' expression on my face. He looked at me as if saying 'sorry'.

"I am Jamie, it's nice to meet you." Jamie was pale with petite body. Kind of like Liz, except she was always sunburnt. Jamie also had dark black hair, almost blue.

"I'm James," said the unfamiliar man that had spoken earlier. He stood behind Jamie and it was clear that there were some feelings there, if they weren't already togethor.

"Lexie," said a really pretty girl that had straight blond hair that was swept up into a careless ponytail. Mine probably looked similar in it's bun, but I really didn't care. Lexie was tanned to the extreme and looked like a blond version of Macey, but not as pretty as Macey. In other words, she looked full of herself. She was looking at Zach.

I quickly shot her a look that said: back off. Her eyes flashed with fear and she averted her eyes to Josh instead. Great, I've still got it.

"Mark." Mark was a muscular guy that looked like he might be able to take Grant in a fight. And if you ever see Grant, you know what I am talking about. ...Even if I can whip his butt...

"Damon." Okay, this guy totally got the whole bad guy thing going. Tall, dark, and dangerous was his aura.

"Troy." Troy wasn't the best looking guy, I'll tell you that. But i guess he wasn't really ugly though.

"Tristan." Tristan was a little bit chubby around the face, making him look younger in a totally cute school guy look. But anyway, his hair was dirty blond and cropped just right so that it formed neat little spikes. He looked like a teenager.

"Great. Um, I am Cammie. This is my boyfriend Zach," I looked at Lexie again. "My best friend Bex who is pregnant at the moment, my other best friends Liz and Macey, my mother Rachel, Joe Solomon- but I'm pretty asure you already knew him...- and finally Grant and Jonas (who are dating Liz and Bex).

Lexie looked a little put out that all the guys were pretty much taken, but she still looked at Zach a little out of the corner of her eye. Wow, why is she coming with us if we can totally tell when she's trying to be discreet about staring at my boyfriend?

As if hearing my question, my mother said, "Lexie if you would please stope mind-raping Zachary befpre my daughter kills you..."

I love my mom. Joe then decided to speak up:

"Alright then... SO, I guess I will organize the groups.

Group One in Tech: Liz, Jonas, Bex, and Jamie

Group Two to the stuffed animal factory: Josh, James, Mark, Troy, Damon

Group Three to the Lumber Factory: Tristan, Lexie, Macey, Grant

Group Four ot the Candy Factory: Zach, me, Cammie, and Rachel."

I nodded at the plan.

"Why do you have _her _going with some of the best spies ever?" asked Lexie rudely, pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and threw a letter opener so close to her that some of her hair was speared on it as it rammed into the door. I threw it so quick that by the time that the others looked back at me I was standing there normally, checking my nails.

"Would you like to ask any other questions before I end up killing you right here in my office?" I ask her pleasently. She nodded stiffly, her eyes still wide from almost being decapitated by a letter opener.

I smiled sweetly at her. "See, now that wasn't so bad, was it? Because you see, when I get annoyed I'm not very pleasent and when I am not very pleasent, people sometimes get a little bit hurt."

Zach smiled at me, then glanced back down to my chest.

"Will you please zip up your shirt, Cam?" he asked once again. My smiled back at him. I saw Josh staring there too, so I zipped it up just so that you can see the top of my lime green zebra print bra.

"Happy?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me again. Lexie looked like she wanted to say something else, but with a look at me with my many weapons on my fighting suit, she shut her mouth and looked away at the door.

"Smart girl," said Bex. She then started to laugh like a crazy. "Pens are so silly!"

Please tell me she isn't going to be this hormonal over the comns...

* * *

**HEYYY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IT'S 3,203 WORDS! yayay! over 200 reviews! i'm still trying to get over that! haha **

**but again, I am sooo sorry about the long wait! i hope you guys aren't too mad at me! the Floods here in PA are getting me off school, but I am really getting tired of my house cause I was sick on Tuesday :(. **

**yeah... so anyway, please review! i really like it! haha that sounded really weird! haha **

**but yeah still. **

**thanks to everyone who are reviewing for my story and i hope you guys like it! :P **

**RANDOME COMMENT OF THE CHAPTER: **

**Kiwis like to come into my room at night and beat me up, and then while I think that I am dreaming, they take my Pistachio and pee all over him! My mommy blames it on me... :( **

**haha! **

**hope you liked it and please read and review!V :D **

**~jenn :P**


	18. Chapter 17

**i am soooo sorry about the long wait, but we had to take my computer to the Geek Squad people again! i still don't have it back- i'm using my brother's laptop right now. **

**hope you like the newest chapter! **

**read and review please! & i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. Macey was taken by Jason to meet his father who turns out to be Edward Townsend. Townsend takes her back to the Academy and she almost walks in to Cammie and Zach- you know. Everything is going to be fine. Right? Except for the fact that Townsend teamed up with Cassandra Goode (Zach's mother) and the COC to break into Gallagher Academy to take revenge on Cammie for rejecting him and the rest of the Gallagher Academy, who he feels all betrayed him. They fail and Zach shoots his mother who turns out to tell them some things that, though they are very confusing, help them to maybe find Cammie's father. Cammie tries to crack the code, rejecting Zach until she can find her father, and finally cracks it with Liz's help. They decide to take a mission to find her father. Cassy tries to hear what is going on in the office, but is caught- she promises with sincerity to not tell anyone about what she heard. Some extra agents come to help out with the mission and Joe sets up the groups for them to go in. Lexie, one of the new agents, takes a liking to Zach and Cammie ends up almost decapitating her with a letter opener out of rage. Bex's crazy pregnancy hormones get aknowledged. (as in she's a bit crazier than usual...)

* * *

_Chapter Recap: _

_"Why do you have her going with some of the best spies ever?" asked Lexie rudely, pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and threw a letter opener so close to her that some of her hair was speared on it as it rammed into the door. I threw it so quick that by the time that the others looked back at me I was standing there normally, checking my nails._

_"Would you like to ask any other questions before I end up killing you right here in my office?" I ask her pleasently. She nodded stiffly, her eyes still wide from almost being decapitated by a letter opener._

_I smiled sweetly at her. "See, now that wasn't so bad, was it? Because you see, when I get annoyed I'm not very pleasent and when I am not very pleasent, people sometimes get a little bit hurt."_

_Zach smiled at me, then glanced back down to my chest._

_"Will you please zip up your shirt, Cam?" he asked once again. My smiled back at him. I saw Josh staring there too, so I zipped it up just so that you can see the top of my lime green zebra print bra._

_"Happy?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me again. Lexie looked like she wanted to say something else, but with a look at me with my many weapons on my fighting suit, she shut her mouth and looked away at the door._

_"Smart girl," said Bex. She then started to laugh like a crazy. "Pens are so silly!"_

_Please tell me she isn't going to be this hormonal over the comns..._

* * *

_**A**f_**t**e**_r_ **S_c_**h**o**o_l_ _a_**n**_d_ _A_**l**_l_ **_t_**h**a**_t_ _J_azz-**

**Chapter 17: **

**THE MISSION **

Cammie POV

I sat beside Zach with my hand in his and my head on his shoulder. We were taking seperate cars. I was in the car with my mother, Joe, and Grant.

Macey decided to go in the other van to keep Lexie straight.

We left Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Jamie at the Academy to watch over it and be our surveillence.

"Don't you think we should tell the Director about our mission?" asked Macey over my coms unit. We had already gotten them out and working before we left, just in case.

"No. I think it's better he doesn't know about this mission quite yet," my mother said. I didn't contradict her. I had learned to trust my mother over the years of being with her.

I closed my eyes as Zach tenderly kissed the top og my head. I didn't want to say it, but I was nervous about finding my father. I mean, what if I can't find him? What would I do if I did find him? I hadn't seen him since I was like 8.

As if sensing my stress, Zach rubbed my shoulders.

"Did you guys know that kiwis are soo green on the inside?" Bex, why do you have to be crazy while your pregnant? The last time i heard her this crazy was when she was drunk in Quebec... Yeah, she did some crazy things that I was pretty sure she didn't remember the next day.

Grant burst out laughing at his girlfriend and I looked at him as if he were crazy too. And I guess he was...

"Yeah, babe, they're really green. Why do you say?" he asked, his face turning red from laughter. That poor child was going to be crazier than them if they are the parents raising her/him!

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?" she screamed into the coms. I almost flinched at the noise. Almost.

I almost cried with the stress. I almost lost my mind with Bex screaming about some random stuff that I really didn't care about. I almost killed Lexie when she started to flirt with Zach over the coms- the stupid slut didn't know that everyone can hear you through the coms unit unless you press this funny button on your belt (she didn't have the belt).

Almost. But not quite.

I just sat there silently.

Well, you know, unless you count me turning the coms unit onto only Lexie and me threatening to kill her with a hatchet... But you know, other than that I was completely silent.

When we finally made our way to the secret back entrance of the White House, Macey stepped to the front of the line of spies and they let us through.

You know, having Macey as one of my best friends ( I have reinstated her) really does have it's perks. Her father finally won the election and was now actually the vice president of the United States.

"The passageway should be-" I cut Liz off when I saw a little piece of the wall that was a different shade white.

"Found it." Liz sighed.

"Of course you did, Chameleon..." she really doesn't like not being able to tell people stuff. I smiled as the wall easily came out and slid over forming a secret passageway with about 10 different halls that lead to 10 different places.

"I took Zach, Joe, and my mother towards the passageway that I knew we had to travel in to get to the candy factory. And as Liz softly told commands with Jonas and Jamie helping her, I made my way through the passageways, making sure everyone was keeping up with me in the twists and turns in the passageway.

"Chameleon, I have no idea how you can remember all these passageways," whispered Macey as she made her way through her own tunnel.

"It's natural," I said to her and we both laughed softly, so that we weren't heard above us where something was undoubtedly happening.

"How long is this going to take? You know, I have places to be," said Lexie, not bothering to lower her obnoxiously loud voice.

"Well then turn around and find your own way out by yourself," I said to her, my voice cutting through the air and the comns like daggers.

"Bookworm, I think we have a tail over top," said Grant. His voice shook just a bit. He was just as nervous as I was.

"Do you want me ot check it out?" I asked quietly.

"No, no. Chameleon, you need to stay in the tunnels to help them. I'm going to get someone on it," said Jonas. I could practically hear him typing away on his computer.

I nodded even though he couldn't see and kept on walking. I could remember the whole passageway by heart- the blueprints although they were large and confusing were very good.

"So Chameleon, I want to ask you a question when we get back," said Zach. I looked at him weird through the darkness. He sounded nervous. Zach Goode never gets nervous.

"Ok, so why do you have to tell this _now?"_ I ask him irrediculously. He just shruggs and keeps on moving on.

"HEY GUYS!" Bex screamed into the coms unit. I winced and told her to stop screaming into the stupid comns. She apoligized quietly before starting back up. "So guess what? I have this pencil in my pocket and it's poking me and I want it to stop."

...

Is she high?

"Bookworm, why'd you let Duchess have the mic?" I asked Liz. I could almost see her blush.

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied on making sure you guys weren't being tailed, but the next time I'll make sure Bex isn't near the mic while I am saving your lives."

Wow, what crawled up Liz's butt?

I shared a look with Zach before heading on.

"Ew, this place is dis-_gusting_- I can see why they abandoned it." And cue the slut.

"Would you lower your voice, you idiot!" snapped Macey. Oh, she really doesn't like her... oh well, I don't think anyone does. How did she become a spy if she can't even keep her voice down?

"Do you guys see anything?" I asked into the comns.

"Nah, there's nothing here. Just in case, I guess we'll plant some bugs. Let's split up- Macey, you go upsatirs, Tristan, you go downstairs," said Grant. I nodded.

"What about meeee?" whined Lexie.

"You go with Macey," said Grant and I could almost see the evil look on his face.

"Whatever." Are they twins or something? Cause they totally just answered at the same time.

"Group Two, howa doin'?" I asked.

"We're good- just got there. Long run, but we're good. Nothing so far, but... did you guys just hear that?" came the voice of Mark.

"Yeah, let's check it out. Not all at once- split up." Troy. They split up as well. I didn't have a good feeling about this...

"Guys, go in pairs or something- I have a bad feeling," I said. My mother nodded through the dark.

"I agree with Chameleon on this one, you guys need to stay togethor somehow, but stay inconspicuous." Once again, I love my mother.

"Let's step it up - we're never gonna get there on time," said Zach. I looked over at him in the dark and nodded.

"Oh, I have something that might help us," my mother said. I looked over at her curiously. We had already walked a good 10 miles, but we weren't nearly close to the factory.

Then she proceeded to take out a little cube and pressing a whole bunch of buttons, she got it to become an atv. It was one of my inventions that I had given to my mother for mother's day.

How did I forget about that?

Wait, how did she forget about that?

When I sent her a look, she shrugged. "I thought you guys could use some excersize..." I glared at her and hopped on the atv.

"I am driving," I told her. Joe and Zach looked terrified.

"Um, I'm not sure if that's the best-" I pulled Zach onto the atv behind me as my mother pulled out another cube from her pocket.

"...idea." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Suck it up."

And then we were speeding off. Wind whipped my hair off of my face and into Zach's. I could hear him spitting it out of his mouth and complaining. The ATVs didn't make a sound and we zipped our way easily through the tunnels with my mother and Joe behind us. Joe was driving theirs.

Finally, we reached the ending of the tunnel- well, our part. Some of it kept on going. I hesitated for a moment before pushing a green button on the ATV and it turned right back into a cube. I had nowhere to put it, so I just stuck it into my bra. Not like it's gonna do anything in there.

"Group one and two, what the update?" I asked.

"Nothing on my floor," said Macey. "I planted a buncha bugs while little miss whore here just complained about-"

"Grant?" I cut her off. This was not the time for a bitch war.

"I found a frozen-to-death hobo on my floor, but other than that, we're good. Planted bugs."

"Nothing- planted bugs." Tristan.

"Great, team two?" I asked. Nobody answered. "Team Two?" I asked again. Again no answer.

"Bookworm, what's up?" I asked into the coms. Then, a bunch of static hit. I couldn't hear anything.

"Hello?" my mother asked into the coms.

"Let's go," I said, opening the hidden passagway that would get us into the building. Silently, I made my way into the building, then waved Solomon, my mother, and Zach in after me.

There was a banging upstairs and I stopped. Sweat started to trickle down my hairline- it was really hot in there. Closing my eyes, I thought of the blueprints. Upstairs would be the wrapping station.

"Guys, someone's in the wrapping section of the building- we're going to need to check it out but I want you two to check out the basement, ok?" My mother and Solomon nodded and made their way to the basement. "The comns unit is broken, so we won't be able to connect with each other..."

My voice trailed off as I looked at them as if I would never see them again.

"Be careful." was the only thing my mother told me before she kissed the top of my head quickly and pulled Solomon to the direction of the basement.

Turning around, I looked at Zach.

Before I could say anything else, though, he pulled me in and kissed me roughly. "I love you." I looked at him. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes, but I didn't let them touch my cheek.

"I love you too."

And then we were off to find whoever was upstairs with a newfound energy. It's not like we haven't told each other that, but this time was different. This time, it was during a life-threatening situation.

Quickly, I ran up the flight of stairs that were long-past rusted and probably really not very safe for me to be on. i heard a little muffled cry and ran to the room that I heard it from, quickly dodging cameras as I went.

As I ran, I took out a little explosive piece of gum. Quickly chewing it, I stuck it to the door and it blew off it's hinges.

Inside the room was many cells with many different people tied with really anything. Chains, wire, ropes, fence-wire, you name it.

They all had a cloth stuffed in their mouths and were looking really miserable with bruises and cuts everywhere on their body. A man was tied to a chair with what looked like very pokey **(you know what I mean- don't laugh at the description...) **and painful chains wrapped around him. His face was mangled and swollen, his arms bloddy and bruised. His leg looked broken. It looked like the man that had been beating him with some unknown object had been blown away by my explosion.

I looked closer at the man in the chair. He wasn't moving anymore. The people tied up all cried with the cloths in their mouths. Zach ran into the room and quickly started to untie the people and let them out of their cells.

"Chameleon, there are guards coming- we have to hurry." I paid no attention to him. The prisoners all seemed to stop and stare at me in awe. Zach grunted and huddled them all up, then looked down the window. We must have been high up, though, because he cursed. "I hope you are ready to fight, Cam."

I stared at the man some more. Through the mangled face, I could just barely make out who he was. My father. Swallowing a gasp, I ran to him and quickly freed him of his bindings. I was angry, filled with white-hot rage. These people would pay for what they did.

Hearing footsteps approaching- many of them sounding like they were in uniform- I took out my trusty dagger and gun.

Twirling my dagger menacingly, I watched as men in black came into the room. At first they juststood there, but then one pulled out a gun and muttered something like: you'll be sorry.

I charged into the mass of men, easily knocking most of them out with 5 well placed blows. Seeing one charging at my father with a knife, I quickly threw my dagger at them- it landed straight in their chest and the guy fell right tothe ground without another word.

My father looked at me and I saw something in his eyes- I couldn't quite place it, but I decided I would find it out later. Turning back to the men, I saw Zach knock out 5 more guys.

After they were all either knocked out or killed, me and Zach helped escourt the prisoners (who seemed a little dazed) out of the building.

I finally got the comns unit to work and heard Liz's urgent voice running through the unit. "...know, it wasn't supposed to-"

"Hey, Bookworm. Mission Accomplished," I said into the comns unit. I heard several sighs of relief.

"Chameleon, Shadow, you had me worried there. Everyone is back at base, just so you know... Wait, did you say mission accomplished? As in it worked!" I laughed at Liz's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it worked," Zach answered for me. I had my father by the hand and was helping him out to the truck that Liz had just pulled up in.

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! IT'S CAMMIE! HEY CAMMIE! I MISSED YOU LIKE A MILLIONS!"

...please tell me Bex isn't in there...

* * *

**THERE WE GO! here's the chapter- the story's ending soon! ahhhh! can't wait! THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! i was gonna make it longer but my fingers are starting to cramp up haha**

**I have a new story that I want to put uo after this- even though I know I have a wole buncha others that I should probably be workin on right now... **

**but anywayz, here's the summary for the new story: **

This starts from the beginning- right in Ms. Allerwick's kindergaten class. When a young Cammie doesn't take her father's advice and gets attached to a certain Goode boy. What will happen when they both go away, but meet again... As spies? COC is in it!

**Hopefully it turns out ok! I have some of it written up already, so I'm not really sure but... whatever I'll figure it out! haha **

**So I just got the computer back but we also got a new computer and I have no idea which one i am supposed to be using.. =_= haha i love that face! **

**yeah, so thanks to everyone for reviewing and please keep on reading and reviewing for me please! pretty please with a cherry all things sweet and yummy and a puppy dog face on top! **

**RANDOM COMMENT OF THE CHAPTER: **

**COCONUTS DON'T REALLY LIKE ME (THE FEELING'S _SO _MUTUAL THOUGH) AND SOMETIMES THEY LIKE TO BEAT ME UP AND EAT MY EMPANADAS _RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! _I REALLY DON'T LIKE COCONUTS... **

**lol- i really don't like coconut but thats cuz they make me throw up & i don't like puking so... u know what i mean! **

**haha please and thanks for the reading and reviewing and please keep on coming with the reviews haha that sounded funny! :D **

**...I LOVE OREOS!... **

**BYEZ! **

**~jenn :P**


	19. Chapter 18

**HEYY! Sorry for the late update- busy week! But anyway, there's some flooding here (lukily not my house or anything) and I hope everything's ok. I just wanted to let u guys know so that if I get a really late update or anything that's prbly the reason why. **

**So I got a review about the fight not being very intereresting... And they were tttly right! I did that on purpose and u will find out in this chapter! hope you like it!**

**read and review please! **

**& i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. Macey was taken by Jason to meet his father who turns out to be Edward Townsend. Townsend takes her back to the Academy and she almost walks in to Cammie and Zach- you know. Everything is going to be fine. Right? Except for the fact that Townsend teamed up with Cassandra Goode (Zach's mother) and the COC to break into Gallagher Academy to take revenge on Cammie for rejecting him and the rest of the Gallagher Academy, who he feels all betrayed him. They fail and Zach shoots his mother who turns out to tell them some things that, though they are very confusing, help them to maybe find Cammie's father. Cammie tries to crack the code, rejecting Zach until she can find her father, and finally cracks it with Liz's help. They decide to take a mission to find her father. Cassy tries to hear what is going on in the office, but is caught- she promises with sincerity to not tell anyone about what she heard. Some extra agents come to help out with the mission and Joe sets up the groups for them to go in. Lexie, one of the new agents, takes a liking to Zach and Cammie ends up almost decapitating her with a letter opener out of rage. Bex's crazy pregnancy hormones get aknowledged. (as in she's a bit crazier than usual...)

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_"Chameleon, there are guards coming- we have to hurry." I paid no attention to him. The prisoners all seemed to stop and stare at me in awe. Zach grunted and huddled them all up, then looked down the window. We must have been high up, though, because he cursed. "I hope you are ready to fight, Cam."_

_I stared at the man some more. Through the mangled face, I could just barely make out who he was. My father. Swallowing a gasp, I ran to him and quickly freed him of his bindings. I was angry, filled with white-hot rage. These people would pay for what they did._

_Hearing footsteps approaching- many of them sounding like they were in uniform- I took out my trusty dagger and gun._

_Twirling my dagger menacingly, I watched as men in black came into the room. At first they juststood there, but then one pulled out a gun and muttered something like: you'll be sorry._

_I charged into the mass of men, easily knocking most of them out with 5 well placed blows. Seeing one charging at my father with a knife, I quickly threw my dagger at them- it landed straight in their chest and the guy fell right tothe ground without another word._

_My father looked at me and I saw something in his eyes- I couldn't quite place it, but I decided I would find it out later. Turning back to the men, I saw Zach knock out 5 more guys._

_After they were all either knocked out or killed, me and Zach helped escourt the prisoners (who seemed a little dazed) out of the building._

_I finally got the comns unit to work and heard Liz's urgent voice running through the unit. "...know, it wasn't supposed to-"_

_"Hey, Bookworm. Mission Accomplished," I said into the comns unit. I heard several sighs of relief._

_"Chameleon, Shadow, you had me worried there. Everyone is back at base, just so you know... Wait, did you say mission accomplished? As in it worked!" I laughed at Liz's enthusiasm._

_"Yeah, it worked," Zach answered for me. I had my father by the hand and was helping him out to the truck that Liz had just pulled up in._

_"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! IT'S CAMMIE! HEY CAMMIE! I MISSED YOU LIKE A MILLIONS!"_

_...please tell me Bex isn't in there..._

* * *

**__****A**f**t**e**_r_ **S_c_**h**o**o_l_ _a_**n**_d_ _A_**l**_l_ **_t_**h**a**_t_ _J_azz-**

**Chapter 18: **

**Exploding Pickles**

I climbed into the van to see Jonas, Liz, Bex, Macey, my mother, and Joe seated. Well, Bex was jumping up and down while screaming about missing me. I rolled my eyes at her and helped Zach pull my father into the van.

"Cammie, who'd you bring back?" asked Liz. I looked at her and I guess my expression sold it because she gasped and immediately pulled out some kind of kit, making a little table to lay him on and patting it. "Set him here. I may not like blood, but I operated on Zach... So it should be fine..."

Zach helped me lay my father gently on the table and stepped back before Liz could shoo us away.

"Liz, please tell me Grant isn't running the Academy," I said to her. She looked up sheepishly.

"He might be... But i had Professor Buckingham keep an eye on him and the others..." Rolling my eyes, I sat beside my mother, who seemed to be frozen in her seat, staring at my father.

"Mom? You ok?" She just looked at me. Her face held pure shock.

"You got him- you- oh!" she said while looking slightly taken aback. I wrapped my arms around her and nodded.

"Yeah, Mom, I think he'll be fine." She smiled really big at me. Like she used to before Dad had gone MIA.

"Cam, I think we may have a problem," said Jonas, staring out the driver's window and to the rearview mirror. I looked as well.

We had a tail.

"Jonas, try to shake them off and I'll see what I can do," I said. He nodded and suddenly drove off of the road, into some woods. Dirt flew up behind us, where our tails had triled after us.

"WEEEE! ADVENTURE!" screamed Bex from across me, her hands raised into the air above her. I looked at her. Beside her sat a cup of coffee.

Why would they give her coffee?

"She was screaming about wanting coffee and we couldn't exactly not give her any when she had a really sharp pencil and a really annoyed look on her face," said Liz, her expression sheepish as she looked back to my father, who groaned when she poked an open sore on his face. "He isn't in any shape to be fighting right now- we have to get rid of those guys," she said.

I looked again. It was the same people we had fought- well, the alive ones. I knew it was too easy.

They just wanted to know where we were going. Not that we would have let them follow us anyway.

What shocked me the most, though... was sitting there in the front seat was Zach's mom. With a gun.

I thought she was dead- correction I knew she was dead- I saw her die! Zach followed my gaze and looked at his mother irrediculpusly.

"How did she come back to life? I thought she was gone- you know, like caput!" cried Bex. She started to hyperventilate. "I want a pickle!" she screamed. I looked at her, annoyed.

"Bex, you can have a pickel when we get back to the Academy, right now we're just a little bit too busy," said my mother, soothing Bex easily. Bex whimpered slighty, but didn't argue any further.

Jonas then proceeded to jerk us hard to the right. I almost fell over from the sharp turn. "I think we lost them!" he cried.

"Well, speed up so that they don't find us again!" I screamed at him. He looked at me, then floored it- almost ramming into a tree.

"This isn't very safe, Cammie," said Liz, clutching onto the table that my father was resting.

"Well, you know what else isn't safe, Liz? Being shot by enemy agents. Or worse, being taken hostage and beat senseless until you are literally begging for death and they won't deliver it to you."

That shut her up- and scared her to death. Maybe I was a little harsh.

Jonas turned onto a main road leading to Roseville and I sighed deeply. Glancing out the window, I saw more of them. The men in black. You have got to be kidding me.

"You didn't get rid of them, Jonas," I said. He looked back, astonished. Then he proceeded to do a really awesome U-turn that made us tip on two of the wheels and race away from where we were gpoing.

Liz screamed, jonas looked like he was about to puke, my mother stared at my father, Joe sat there like- well, like Joe, Zach clutched the little grab thingy on the ceiling of the van, I stared at Bex, and Bex had her hands up in the air while screaming: WEEEEEE!

I jumped up and took the wheel from Jonas, throwing him into the passenger seat and handing him my gun.

"Start shooting, Wonder Boy," I said and proceeded to drive like a crazy.

Joe seemed to have the same idea and pulled out his gun, opening his window, and shooting at their tires. They stopped and you could see them starting to curse us and pull out their own weapons.

Jonas just sat there, stunned. "Jonas, you have to shoot something- shoot the van if it makes you feel better, but at least scare them away, if anything!" I screamed as I pulled a tricky maneuvor that had us driving straight for the van. People screamed and dove out of the way. Mrs. Goode was one of them.

I saw Zach starting to roll smoothly out of the van, to the other vehicle.

"Go-" he started to say.

But I was already shooting at the van, making dents into it before they thought that I was going to ram into it. I pulled Zach into the van with both of my arms, driving with my knees.

"I'm going to blow it up, you idiot, stay in here!" I screamed at him. I shoved my cell in his hands. "Call the Academy and tell them what's going on!" He followed my commands and I swirved right at the right time to avoid the other vehicle. Then aiming behind me, I shot right where the gas tank would be and it instantly blew up.

By that time, though, we were far enough that we weren't going to be impacted. Just far enough, though. I continued to frive on. But after a little (1:30 minutes) I turned right around and started back towards the scene. But at a different course. This time, I went through some of the woods.

There in the middle of the road was a toasted SUV with people spread around it. All of them were alive, but injured.

"Collect them all and tie them up," I said. Zach stood in front of his mother. Just staring at her. "Zach?" I asked him. He turned to look at me.

"I just thought she was- you know? Why would she tell us where your father is, though? I don't get it..."

"It was a trap, Zach, she just thought of the best way to do it. That woman you killed was probably some kind of decoy she put out- you know her," I said. He nodded and proceeded to tie her up.

"I'm sorry- this is all my-"

"If you say this is your fault, Zachary Goode, I will personaly make sure-" he sut me off be nodding, already looking scared.

"Ok, ok," he said with his hands in the air. "I surrender." I swatted at his arm and carried a man that was at least 3 times my own weight to the van.

The ride back was silent, except for Bex who was poking one guy who kept groaning. "Sh," she said, poking him again. When he made a strangled noise, she slapped him. "Stop that!" she yelled. I looked over at her. She stared back. "Cam, can I have a pickel now?"

I love my friends.

* * *

**HEYY! hope that was enough for ya! lol I know it's a little short but I really couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter- never to fear, though, I already have a plan for next chapter! Hopefully I can get it all done tomorrow, but I have a buncha stuff to do! **

**thanks for reviewing and don't forget: I love random comments and I do like to get them in reviews- they make me laugh! :P **

**Read and review please and happy reading! :D **

**P.S.: if u want a random comment- just lemme know. My hands are starting to cramp, sorry! :( but ya just let me know and I'll getcha one! thanks guys! read and review please and thank you with all things sweet and nice on top! :) **

**~jenn :P**


	20. Chapter 19

**HEYY! sorry about not getting it up on time :( I didn't think that I would be _that _busy! ahh! but hopefully, I can get the next chapter up next week at the latest! :) **

**hope this chapter's interesting enough! :D**

**read and review please! **

**& i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. Macey was taken by Jason to meet his father who turns out to be Edward Townsend. Townsend takes her back to the Academy and she almost walks in to Cammie and Zach- you know. Everything is going to be fine. Right? Except for the fact that Townsend teamed up with Cassandra Goode (Zach's mother) and the COC to break into Gallagher Academy to take revenge on Cammie for rejecting him and the rest of the Gallagher Academy, who he feels all betrayed him. They fail and Zach shoots his mother who turns out to tell them some things that, though they are very confusing, help them to maybe find Cammie's father. Cammie tries to crack the code, rejecting Zach until she can find her father, and finally cracks it with Liz's help. They decide to take a mission to find her father. Cassy tries to hear what is going on in the office, but is caught- she promises with sincerity to not tell anyone about what she heard. Some extra agents come to help out with the mission and Joe sets up the groups for them to go in. Lexie, one of the new agents, takes a liking to Zach and Cammie ends up almost decapitating her with a letter opener out of rage. Bex's crazy pregnancy hormones get aknowledged. (as in she's a bit crazier than usual...)

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_I saw Zach starting to roll smoothly out of the van, to the other vehicle._

_"Go-" he started to say._

_But I was already shooting at the van, making dents into it before they thought that I was going to ram into it. I pulled Zach into the van with both of my arms, driving with my knees._

_"I'm going to blow it up, you idiot, stay in here!" I screamed at him. I shoved my cell in his hands. "Call the Academy and tell them what's going on!" He followed my commands and I swirved right at the right time to avoid the other vehicle. Then aiming behind me, I shot right where the gas tank would be and it instantly blew up._

_By that time, though, we were far enough that we weren't going to be impacted. Just far enough, though. I continued to drive on. But after a little (1:30 minutes) I turned right around and started back towards the scene. But at a different course. This time, I went through some of the woods._

_There in the middle of the road was a toasted SUV with people spread around it. All of them were alive, but injured._

_"Collect them all and tie them up," I said. Zach stood in front of his mother. Just staring at her. "Zach?" I asked him. He turned to look at me._

_"I just thought she was- you know? Why would she tell us where your father is, though? I don't get it..."_

_"It was a trap, Zach, she just thought of the best way to do it. That woman you killed was probably some kind of decoy she put out- you know her," I said. He nodded and proceeded to tie her up._

_"I'm sorry- this is all my-"_

_"If you say this is your fault, Zachary Goode, I will personaly make sure-" he sut me off be nodding, already looking scared._

_"Ok, ok," he said with his hands in the air. "I surrender." I swatted at his arm and carried a man that was at least 3 times my own weight to the van._

_The ride back was silent, except for Bex who was poking one guy who kept groaning. "Sh," she said, poking him again. When he made a strangled noise, she slapped him. "Stop that!" she yelled. I looked over at her. She stared back. "Cam, can I have a pickel now?"_

_I love my friends._

* * *

Chapter 19:

The Director

(Cammie POV)

After loading all of the men into the Academy (which was actually pretty hard because we were supposed to be a snobby bording school and not some kind of... well, spy school), I sat in my office and waited for the Director.

Madame Dambney, of all people, had taken charge and had all the students go to their rooms and stay there, just in case. She also called the CIA and told them what was happening- well, what she knew was happening.

"CAM!" whined Bex, "I STILL DIDN'T GET MY-" grabbing the pickle a slightly annoyed Zach just threw at me, I shoved it in her mouth and she shut up, eating the pickle. "yum!"

"You know, I have heard that pregnant women are crazy, but this is just ridiculous," whispered Zach.

I couldn't help but agree with him. Since we got here (where we found Macey just about to kill Lexie), Bex has threatened to kill 5 people, 4 times each, stab me with a pencil, and burst out crying 12 times. She _was _ridiculous, but what was I about to do? She's my best friend.

One of the men groaned from the tightness of the ropes and I glared at him to shut him up.

"I still don't see why you're so amazing- I mean, you blew up a car that might have had valuable information in it! You are just an idiot, Cameron Morgan."

I raised my eyes at Lexie, not doing anything. How idiotic could she get? As she continued on, she was oblivious of her audience.

"If I didn't know any better, you are questioning my instatement by the Director himself?" I said. Lexie looked at me as if she was speaking to a three month old child.

"Duh."

"Well, I can see that you are very respecting of the ones who are better than you, Alexandria."

You gotta love the Director.

He stood behind her with his arms crossed. Lexie visibly gulped and turned around while blubbering. Behind the Director stood at least fifty CIA agents, who all looked either completely confused (you have to have a high clearence to know who I really am- The Chameleon and my real name, that is) or really amused.

"Now, I came to solve a problem higher than just a petty ameature trying to beat down one of the best spies of all time," he said. I smiled at him slightly and he nodded at me. "But it seems as though said spy is handling it pretty well- we have some people taking care of the car, no worries on that. Where are the 'prisoners'?" he asked, turning all buisness.

I lead him to where they were all being closely supervised deep in the Subs. Joe Solomon, my mother, Grant, Macey, and some of the Gallagher Academy Security Team **(lol, that spells GAST! it sounds funny!) **all looked our way in sync.

Zach followed us down, holding my hand on the way.

I squeezed his with my own and let his hand go. Turning to my mother, she unlatched the cell door that they were being kept in and let us in, standing by the door just in case.

"Interesting- many of these men and women have been being searched for, for many years! Great work." I blinked at the Director and nodded.

"There's one more that I think you should see," I said, leading him to a cell inside the cell. There, sitting all on her lonesome was Mrs. Goode.

Smirking.

Not like her son, though. It was more like her own sinister smirk that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Zach stayed out of the cell, too ashamed to even come in. The Director looked at her with a bored face, but I could tell that behind his mask, there was surprise there.

"I thought you were dead," he said to her, glaring. "What happened?" I was a little taken aback by the softness in his tone.

He caressed her cheek and surprisingly, she lent into it.

"It was a trap..." she said, her voice just as soft as his. "And they fell for it..." where was this going? "Just like you-" I saw the glint of a sharp piece of stone in her hand and dove at her, tackling her to the ground.

She started to struggle, swiping my face with the rock. I could tell she had cut it open, but I really didn't care. I finally got a Napotine Patch out and slapped it on her face. I had used my whole palm, and she had a red mark on her cheek.

Just to be sure, I slapped another on her forehead.

Okay, maybe I just liked to see how she started to drool, then snored loud.

"Thanks," said the Director, looking to be in shock. Shaking it off, he got up and dusted himself of some dirt.

Then he walked out of the cell without another word. Zach came in after him and looked to me and his mother. Rolling his eyes, he helped me up and picked up his mother, slinging her over his shoulder carelessly and walking out of the cell.

In the other cell, I could see that they were all taking the captives to the "limo" that the CIA agents had come in to take them for questioning.

No sign of the Director.

I looked out the window in my office and saw his car speeding off in a hurry, the Director still looking shocked.

"Cam? Your dad's going to have to heal, you know..." Zach said, leaning against the open doorway. I nodded. Of course he was going to have to heal- he could barely stay awake.

Dimly, I remembered my promise to Zach.

"Close the door," I said. He did as I said. "Lock it." Again, he did what I requested without question.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, I threw myself at him.

"I always keep my promises," I said, pulling him into my room.

* * *

**I know, I was way off on when I could get this chapter up! Please don't hate me! **

**but I got some Zammie in! yay! **

**I have a crazy Director too! yay! I love crazy people! :) ...well, you know, unless they're _too _crazy! haha **

**but anywayz, i hope you liked it and please read and review! **

**RANDOM COMMENT: **

**MY PARROT ATE MY LOLLIPOP, THEN TRIED TO ATTACK MY LLAMA WHILE THROWING GRAPEFRUIT AT ME! ...EVIL PARROT... **

**this chapter's random comment is dedicated to all of u who reviewed! THANKS A MILLION BAGILLION! :D **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**~jenn :P**


	21. Chapter 20

**HEYY! OMG I FEEL LIKE A MEANIE! i think I am like a week off! SORRY! just to give ya a warnin tho, I am having a yard sale next weekend so it's gonna be hard to get the next chapter up so quick! **

**but I have Monday off! WOOHOO! NO SCHOOL= HAPPY JENN! :D **

**hope you like this chapter, though, I decided to extend this story a little longer than what I had expected! DRAMA COMING SOON- DON'T BE DISCOURAGED THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON WITH THE DIRECTOR! i still have no idea what I am going to do with Mrs. Goode but wtvr, I will figure it out! :) i always do... well, with help sometimes... ok, most the time but whatever! **

**next chapter I am starting this 'song of the chapter thing!' so hopefully it helps ya get into the mood of the chapter! :) i like to listen to music while i read and write so it's prbly gonna be something from my random playlist! :))) **

**read and review please! GOING ON 300 REVIEWS! I AM SO EXCITED!**

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA xSkylarx1118x ! THANKS SOO MUCH! :D**

**& i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. Macey was taken by Jason to meet his father who turns out to be Edward Townsend. Townsend takes her back to the Academy and she almost walks in to Cammie and Zach- you know. Everything is going to be fine. Right? Except for the fact that Townsend teamed up with Cassandra Goode (Zach's mother) and the COC to break into Gallagher Academy to take revenge on Cammie for rejecting him and the rest of the Gallagher Academy, who he feels all betrayed him. They fail and Zach shoots his mother who turns out to tell them some things that, though they are very confusing, help them to maybe find Cammie's father. Cammie tries to crack the code, rejecting Zach until she can find her father, and finally cracks it with Liz's help. They decide to take a mission to find her father. Cassy tries to hear what is going on in the office, but is caught- she promises with sincerity to not tell anyone about what she heard. Some extra agents come to help out with the mission and Joe sets up the groups for them to go in. Lexie, one of the new agents, takes a liking to Zach and Cammie ends up almost decapitating her with a letter opener out of rage. Bex's crazy pregnancy hormones get aknowledged. (as in she's a bit crazier than usual...) The mission turns out successful and they blow up the enemy van, mysteriously containing Mrs. Goode. Taking in any survivors, the Director takes off in a hurry after talking with Mrs. Goode. Cammie notices said strange behavior, but brushes it aside until she's not... busy.

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_Zach stayed out of the cell, too ashamed to even come in. The Director looked at her with a bored face, but I could tell that behind his mask, there was surprise there._

_"I thought you were dead," he said to her, glaring. "What happened?" I was a little taken aback by the softness in his tone._

_He caressed her cheek and surprisingly, she lent into it._

_"It was a trap..." she said, her voice just as soft as his. "And they fell for it..." where was this going? "Just like you-" I saw the glint of a sharp piece of stone in her hand and dove at her, tackling her to the ground._

_She started to struggle, swiping my face with the rock. I could tell she had cut it open, but I really didn't care. I finally got a Napotine Patch out and slapped it on her face. I had used my whole palm, and she had a red mark on her cheek._

_Just to be sure, I slapped another on her forehead._

_Okay, maybe I just liked to see how she started to drool, then snored loud._

_"Thanks," said the Director, looking to be in shock. Shaking it off, he got up and dusted himself of some dirt._

_Then he walked out of the cell without another word. Zach came in after him and looked to me and his mother. Rolling his eyes, he helped me up and picked up his mother, slinging her over his shoulder carelessly and walking out of the cell._

_In the other cell, I could see that they were all taking the captives to the "limo" that the CIA agents had come in to take them for questioning._

_No sign of the Director._

_I looked out the window in my office and saw his car speeding off in a hurry, the Director still looking shocked._

_"Cam? Your dad's going to have to heal, you know..." Zach said, leaning against the open doorway. I nodded. Of course he was going to have to heal- he could barely stay awake._

_Dimly, I remembered my promise to Zach._

_"Close the door," I said. He did as I said. "Lock it." Again, he did what I requested without question._

_As soon as the door was closed and locked, I threw myself at him._

_"I always keep my promises," I said, pulling him into my room._

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

**New Guests**

I faintly heard a small alarm going off beside my head. Groaning, I willed myself to get up to see what it was. Zach's arms tightened around my torso, but me being just that cool, I slapped his arms until he made a really weird annoyed noise and let go, sitting up beside me. I looked around groggily to see my little alarm clock going off.

The bright colors emitting from it lightened up the room. I looked out the window. It wasn't even light out. My internal clock said it was 5:00. Of course.

I didn't remember setting the alarm to go off this morning, but I ignored that and fell back into bed, stuffing my face into the pillow.

"Cam, you should get up," Zach cooed into my ear. He groaned as I threw the closest thing at him. "You have _got _to stop hitting me there, woman, if you ever want me to be able to reproduce with you..." he groaned. I heard him fall to the floor in pain and I smiled at my success of making him stop trying to get me up. "You know, if you don't get up, I'll get Macey," he warned. I didn't even move. "...and Bex."

At that, I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom, ignoring his laughter behind me. After taking my shower, I changed into a pencil skirt with a ruffled green shirt tucked into it. I quickly scrunched my hair and did my make-up in neutral colors. Throwing on my glasses instead of contacts, I ran out of the room- ready in record time (3.234 minutes, in case you were wandering).

I sat at my desk, quickly speed dialing Bex and turning on my trusty computer.

"Heyyy!" she screamed into the phone. I winced and held the reciever a little father from my ear. I pressed the speakerphone button and let the reciever fall back into place.

"What, Bex?" I asked tiredly. The holographic screen of my computer turned up and I stared at it, unsure what to do.

"I HAVE A BANANNA AND I AM EATING IT WITH LIZ! YAYAYAYAY! LIZ IS SUCH A GOOD BANANNA EATING BUDDY! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, LIZ?" screamed Bex. I stared at the phone while Liz replied with a muffled 'oh yes, delightful...'

I laughed at her expense. Poor Liz.

Zach walked into my office then, taking a minute to look at me strange for a moment before smirking and handing me a plate of waffles. Chocolate chip and regular, just the way I like them.

I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up before digging into the chocolate one.

"Ok, Liz, since you're there- do you know who is gonna get me my paper work? I have a whole lot after all of these missions," I said.

"CAMMIE, WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Bex whined into the phone. I rolled my eyes, even though she wasn't there.

"Bex, just take your bananna and chew it- don't have to talk, just chew..." I heard noisy chewing noises, so I knew she had followed my instructions. "Now I want you to swallow and take a deep breath... Now give the phone to Liz and you just enjoy your bannana."

"KayKay!" yelled Bex. She was still really loud, but not over-bearingly loud like before.

"Alright Cam, I got Macey to get all of your paperwork, but I have to warn you..." Liz's voice trailed off and soon I heard her saying in the background, "No Bex, don't eat that! Your bananna's in your hand! No, Bex, please don't cry!"

After a little bit, I stared at the phone. I looked over to Zach to see he was doing the same thing.

"Ummm... Liz? Bex? YOu there? Guys? Please tell me Bex didn't kill poor Liz..."

"Sorry about that, Cam, Bex was trying to eat Grant's pinkie... and some other objects that I will never look at the same with Bex saliva all over them..." I laughed. "But, like I was saying, I completed some of your paperwork for you because I know how you hate it and everything..." I sighed in relief. "Oh my gosh, you're angry at me! Please don't hurt me, Cam! It was all Macey's idea!"

"Liz, I absolutely love you!" Ignoring Zach's pout, I went on, "I was totally dreading having to do _all _of that paperwork!" I heard her sigh in relief.

"Well, you know, it was all my idea, since I knew that's how you would feel..."

I glanced at the clock and almost chocked on the piece of waffle I had been shoving in my mouth at the time.

"Sorry Liz, I gotta go! Breakfast with the girls! ...Now that I think of it, you're supposed to be there too!" I cried into the phone.

"Fishsticks! I'm on my way there now, don't wait up for us, Cam, it'll probably take us forever to get there... then again, I don't think that Bex is in the best condition to be going out in public... NO GRANT, DON'T GIVE HER THAT! Sorry, Cam, I'll see you later!"

And with that, Elizabeth Sutton hung up on me to face her impending doom.

Throwing on a jacket, I rushed out the door as fast as one can in a pencil skirt and with Zach by my side, I was met with the majority of the Blackthorn Academy. Dr. Steve stood cheerily at the front of them and he greeted me with a hearty: Excellent, just excellent!

Looking at him weird, I threw open the doors of the Great Hall and motioned the boys behind me to follow. But using my periphreals, I saw this was a bad decision seeing as pretty much all of them were staring at my butt.

I swear, you'd think these guys had never seen a butt!

Standing at the front of the Grand Hall, I leant casually on my podium. I saw my mom smiling at me to my left with Solomon beside her, glaring at the boys. Overprotective weirdo.

Zach went to stand behind me, but I threw my arm out, pointing to his seat. Something in my expression seemed to make him go there in a hurry.

"Good morning ladies!" I said cheerfully, ignoring the boys who seemed slightly annoyed at me calling them "ladies". "Now, as you may or may not have seen, we have guests that will be staying here for the time being. Get seated, boys, welcome to Gallagher Academy."

At the slightly scared faces of the boys, I realized that my smile was probably really scary to them.

I heard whispers all around the students as the boys seated themselves as directed by a chippy Dr. Steves.

All of them were either talking about the boys somehow or trying to make themselves more presentable. All of them but one. Cassy. She just stared blank-faced at the food in front of her as boys piled around her school. She didn't blink until tears threatened her eyes.

Finally, she stood up and walked out the doors, never speaking a word.

She looked back to me and seemed slighty shocked that I was looking at her.

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

It was then that I decided that I had to bring out my motherly instincts and help this girl. Because for whatever reson, boys made her very sensitive. And she was one of my girls.

I had to help her.

* * *

**this chapter was dedicated to all of those who have reviewed for my stories and delt with my craziness and late-ness! as well as steve jobs who just died. RestInPeace. **


	22. Chapter 21

**WAY BEFORE NOTE: PLEASE LOOK AT MY POLL AND VOTE FOR IF IN THE FUTURE, U WANT A LITTLE PEEK INTO WHAT WILL BECOME OF THEIR LIVES AFTER ALL THIS FIASCO! :P **

**HEYY! OMG I FEEL LIKE A MEANIE! i think I am like a week off! SORRY! just to give ya a warnin tho, I am having a yard sale next weekend so it's gonna be hard to get the next chapter up so quick! **

**but I have Monday off! WOOHOO! NO SCHOOL= HAPPY JENN! :D **

**hope you like this chapter, though, I decided to extend this story a little longer than what I had expected! DRAMA COMING SOON- DON'T BE DISCOURAGED THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON WITH THE DIRECTOR! i still have no idea what I am going to do with Mrs. Goode but wtvr, I will figure it out! :) i always do... well, with help sometimes... ok, most the time but whatever! **

**next chapter I am starting this 'song of the chapter thing!' so hopefully it helps ya get into the mood of the chapter! :) i like to listen to music while i read and write so it's prbly gonna be something from my random playlist! :))) **

**read and review please! GOING ON 300 REVIEWS! I AM SO EXCITED!**

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA xSkylarx1118x ! THANKS SOO MUCH! :D**

**& i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

Ok, so what's happened so far in the story?

Zach cheated on Cammie on graduation with Macey, who thought that Zach and Cammie were over. Cammie became the headmistress of the Academy (with Bex as her best friend/ bodyguard) while her mom went off. Cammie and Zach get assigned to go on a mission, which turned out to be totally fake! Zach punched Cammie, making Bex on the rampage. Zach ended up cheating on Macey and she returns to Gallagher in searching for hospitality from Cammie. Bex isn't very happy about it, but she finally sort of forgives her. Macey meets Cammie's fake ex-boyfriend and they decide that they are "in love" and run off to do some things that Cammie and Bex _do not _want to know about. Then they learn that Bex is pregnant with her ex-boyfriend Grant's baby and that Zach has been on this really dangerous pill thingy that made him do all those bad things in previous chapters, starting senior year. Cammie and Bex go to meet Grant at a little coffee diner and learn he has turned into a total dick because his heart got broken by Bex repeatedy. Grant promises to be good and help Bex with the baby and Cammie leaves them alone outside the mansion getting jiggy with it (wink, wink). Cammie then learns that the Director came with a Zachary Goode and her other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton. They came to run some tests on Zach and try to get him off the pill and the bad toxins from the pill out of his body in the restricted labs at Gallagher. Cassy (a student at Gallagher) is getting suspicious with their activity, but wants to stay out of it in fear of getting in trouble. They find a cure for Zach and after much suspensful waiting, they finally realized that it worked- except for one minor setback. Zach has forgotten everything that happened since about the beginning of Senior Year. Macey was taken by Jason to meet his father who turns out to be Edward Townsend. Townsend takes her back to the Academy and she almost walks in to Cammie and Zach- you know. Everything is going to be fine. Right? Except for the fact that Townsend teamed up with Cassandra Goode (Zach's mother) and the COC to break into Gallagher Academy to take revenge on Cammie for rejecting him and the rest of the Gallagher Academy, who he feels all betrayed him. They fail and Zach shoots his mother who turns out to tell them some things that, though they are very confusing, help them to maybe find Cammie's father. Cammie tries to crack the code, rejecting Zach until she can find her father, and finally cracks it with Liz's help. They decide to take a mission to find her father. Cassy tries to hear what is going on in the office, but is caught- she promises with sincerity to not tell anyone about what she heard. Some extra agents come to help out with the mission and Joe sets up the groups for them to go in. Lexie, one of the new agents, takes a liking to Zach and Cammie ends up almost decapitating her with a letter opener out of rage. Bex's crazy pregnancy hormones get aknowledged. (as in she's a bit crazier than usual...) The mission turns out successful and they blow up the enemy van, mysteriously containing Mrs. Goode. Taking in any survivors, the Director takes off in a hurry after talking with Mrs. Goode. Cammie notices said strange behavior, but brushes it aside until she's not... busy. The next morning, Cammie makes a phone call that turns out to be completely useless other than learning that Liz had completed most of her paperwork for her. Afterwards, Cammie introduces Blackthorn Boys to Gallagher and Cassy runs out of the room very emotional. Cammie decides that she is going to help her somehow.

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_I heard whispers all around the students as the boys seated themselves as directed by a chippy Dr. Steves._

_All of them were either talking about the boys somehow or trying to make themselves more presentable. All of them but one. Cassy. She just stared blank-faced at the food in front of her as boys piled around her school. She didn't blink until tears threatened her eyes._

_Finally, she stood up and walked out the doors, never speaking a word._

_She looked back to me and seemed slighty shocked that I was looking at her._

_Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears._

_It was then that I decided that I had to bring out my motherly instincts and help this girl. Because for whatever reson, boys made her very sensitive. And she was one of my girls._

_I had to help her._

* * *

**Chapter 21: **

**The Past, Present, and... what was I talking about again? **

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: BLUEBIRD ARTIST: CHRISTINA PERRI **

I slipped out of the room in a secret passageway completely unnoticed by anyone in the room and followed after Cassy. I found her in my favorite secret passageway by the tapestry.

"Cassy? Are you ok?" I asked. Ok, dumb question- of course she's not ok! She's freaking crying!

Cassy looked up at me with tearful eyes and quickly stood up, wiping her tears with her sleeve. Nodding, she started out of the passageway.

"It's ok to show emotion sometimes, Cassy... " I said to her. She looked back at me, shocked. Her face was red a puffy from crying and her uniform was all wrinkled.

In conclusion, she looked like a wreck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "If you want, I can get you out of classes today..."

Cassy hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Could I tell you about... well, everything?" Her voice cracked from all her crying, but she didn't bother to look emberassed.

"Of course," I said. "Come on, I know the perfect comfort spot." Pressing the small corner of brick that was colored only the slightest bit lighter than the others, I revealed the tunnel that opened to my own personal haven.

Ignoring her gasp, I walked into the passageway, having to duck now because of my height change. After leading her through winding twists and turns that I am sure many others would get completely lost going through, I opened up a secret door on the floor of the tunnel and we were flying down a cute into my favorite place in the Academy.

The Entertainment Room of The Chameleon.

There was a big fluffy couch with a plasma screen TV across from it with stacks and stacks of DVDs and other movies and games. Other than the couch, there were bean-bag chairs, fluffy strange chairs that weren't even in stores yet, and hanging chairs with multiple pillows in them. Across the room, by the entryway to the secret kitchen was a high-tech computer that I had created myself in Junior year. (A+ work, by the way)

I landed lightly on my fluffiest bean-bag chair and hopped up quickly before Cassy landed on me.

Walking into the kitchen, I put on some water for some hot coco and started to pop some popcorn (which only took 30.467 seconds because of my microwave- Sophmore Year- A).

Carrying the hot coco and popcorn, I gave a mug to Cassy and plopped down on the couch, settling the bowl of popcorn in between us.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked her. SHe looked up at me. Her eyes were still watering with tears that she willed not to fall, but her face was getting redder and redder.

Finally, she let out a big breath and began speaking, "it all began when my father died of some gang shooting. He was a cop, so he had been trying to settle down two armed men who had been fighting violently- the one had gotten calmed down and was surrendering his gun, but the other... he shot my dad. Right in the mouth. He spit on my father when he was dead, saying he did the world a favor shutting him up... It all went downhill after that. My mother started to drink and "give herself up" for money- you know what I mean. She never got the bills paid, she always spent the money she did get from hooking up with someone on drugs and alchohol. It was ok, as long as I stayed over at a friend's house and kept my brother away from her... Until she met _him. _He was a ...client that kept coming back. I don't know how it happened, but they somehow got married- I think they went to Vegas or something..." she trailed off for a second before taking a lond sip of her hot coco and stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Anyway, one day they came back all married and crap- the next thing I know, my mother is introducing me to my new father. So, I threw a fit. I screamed at them, telling them that he wasn't my father- that my father was a respectable man that didn't give into sluts on the corner of the road... They hit me after that. They liked the sound of my pain, I think, because after I screamed or even just made a small noise that indicated I was in pain, they would just smile and hit me harder," I held in a gasp. Cassy looked up at me, her eyes glistening.

"I was only ten when he... when he..." I looked at her, not wanting to hear it.

"He raped you..." I whispered. Cassy looked up at me and nodded slowly, her eyes overflowing with the tears that she had tried to hard to keep in. I hugged her close to me and we sat there for what could have been eternity.

After a little, I felt her relax into my form and wrap her own arms around me. Her tears soaked my shirt, but I could care less about the stupid shirt. This girl had been through more than me in my whole life.

"Ms. Morgan?" she asked.

I looked down at her and urged her to go on.

"Thanks... this is the closest thing i have had to a parent in a long time..."

And with that, I held her tighter and we sat there and cried.

And cried.

I felt her sobs slowly subside and and her breathing return to normal. She had fallen asleep.

I laid her gently on the couch, covering her with a blanket and going over to my computer.

Quickly emailing Liz and some of the staff that I was going to be out for the day as well as Cassy. Liz replied immediatley, saying that she had everything under control.

I dialed her number into my phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Yeah, Cam?" she asked, alebit breathless as if she had run five miles (which, to Liz, was a lot!** (A/N:it is pretty long, but for spies? I hope not! lol)**)

"Hey, Liz, I need you to look up Cassy's mother and step father and tell me if they are currently in jail or have ever been in jail for anything."

"Kay," she said. I heard her typing away on her computer through the phone- she must have it on speaker. "Yeah, her step-father Calvin Larks has been arrested several times for child molesting and... peeing in a park... I don't like him already,"

I nodded.

"What about her mother?" I asked her.

"I was getting to that!" she sounded slightly upset, so I rolled my eyes but said nothing. "OK, she is currently doing time for drug abuse." I nodded.

"OK, thanks, Liz... Can you tell me about who is taking care of Cassy?"

"Yeah... looks like she's in an orphanage right now... why?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Oh, nothing... Bye Liz, thanks for the help."

After she said bye as well, I shut off my phone and looked over at Cassy. She looked so fragile and weak. How could anyone do this to someone like her? It was then that I thought: if I ever come across Calvin Larks, I am going to kill him... or rip his no-no off.

* * *

**OK, so this chapter is REALLY serious, but hopefully I am going to get it all light soon... then it's prbly gonna get heavy again! haha! anyway, hope you liked and I GOT IT UP IN ONE DAY! WOOHOO! **

**TOMORROW IS OFF SCHOOL AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WAKE UP ON A MONDAY AND NOT HAVE TO GET ON THAT STUPID THING MAN CALLS A SCHOOL BUS! :P I AM SO HAPPY! **

**not that this chapter reflects that but whatever... **

**I kinda get in the mood of the song I am listening to- sorry guys for the dreary chapter, but hope u liked it anyway! **

**EXTRA DRAMA! **

**Random Sentence of the Chapter: **

**MY HIPPO LIKES TO STARE AT LIONS AND BARK AT ANYONE WHO LOOKS AT IT! ...HE ALSO LIKES TO: STEAL WIGS, EAT MOSS, SING "MY GYM PARTNER IS A MONKEY", LAUGH AT PUDDING, COUNT PI INTO THE 50TH DIGIT THINGIE, AND OTHER VARIOUS ACTIVITIES THAT MAKE ME RETHINK HIS SANITY! **

**haha- hope u liked it! :D **

**READ AND REVIEW EXTRA PLEASE- THE 300TH REVIEWER PERSON WILL GET A DIGITAL HUG! :) **

**~jenn :P**


	23. Chapter 22

_**WAY BEFORE NOTE: PLEASE LOOK AT MY POLL AND VOTE FOR IF IN THE FUTURE, U WANT A LITTLE PEEK INTO WHAT WILL BECOME OF THEIR LIVES AFTER ALL THIS FIASCO! :P**_

* * *

**regular author's note: **

** SO SORRY FOR TO THE LONG-STINKIN- WAIT! please don't bite my head off with typed words... or actually biting it off lol i need my head very much! :) **

**I HAD A HALF DAY TODAY! YES! but my parents wouldn't let me go to my friend's party! ahhhh! THE HORROR! o well, I'll have to catch the next one! lol**

**hope you like this chapter, though, I decided to extend this story a little longer than what I had expected! DRAMA COMING SOON- DON'T BE DISCOURAGED THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON WITH THE DIRECTOR! i still have no idea what I am going to do with Mrs. Goode but wtvr, I will figure it out! :) i always do... well, with help sometimes... ok, most the time but whatever! **

**THANK YOU TO MY _300TH _REVIEWER KAYKAY323! :P AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED OTHERWISE- especially with random comments! I LOVE THOSE THINGS! haha**

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Fire And Ice Will Never Mix ! THANKS SOO MUCH! :D**

**& i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

so I had a complaint about the chapter recap and me telling you what has happened so far in the story, so whatever, I guess if you just randomly join in the story, you won't understand now!

lol, whatever, I really don't care haha

ENJOY PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

"_OK, thanks, Liz... Can you tell me about who is taking care of Cassy?"_

_"Yeah... looks like she's in an orphanage right now... why?" she asked._

_I smiled._

_"Oh, nothing... Bye Liz, thanks for the help."_

_After she said bye as well, I shut off my phone and looked over at Cassy. She looked so fragile and weak. How could anyone do this to someone like her? It was then that I thought: if I ever come across Calvin Larks, I am going to kill him... or rip his no-no off._

* * *

**Chapter 22: **

**Unwinding of Secrets and Untold Truths**

I sat up in a daze. My head was pounding and there was a massive crick in my neck. Soon, I found the source of my awakening. Above me, Bex was shining a flashlight... RIGHT IN MY FACE!

Annoyed, I groaned and said, "Bex, what on earth are you doing?" Giggling, she dipped her pickle in some syrup and smiled at me.

"You look funny in flashlight light..."

My eyebrows scrunched. What in the world was she talking about? Ignoring her, I rolled my eyes and turned to the computer I had fallen asleep on. It was still on the research page of Cassy, a student that Cammie just got interested in. I began to look into the orphanage that Cassy apparently called home when she wasn't here at the Academy. The owner, Mrs. Walker, had comments about how Cassy was: very gentle, caring, and brilliant! Splended with the younger children and excells in her activities. That comment was posted about a year ago, which I thought was weird. If Cassy goes back there every break, then why in the world would the last comment about her be over a year ago, while she was still here at the Academy? I clicked on the information box about Mrs. Walker and-

"ELIZABETH BREANNE SUTTON!" I jumped.

And maybe screamed a little.

But only a little bit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face! HI-LARI-OUS!" screamed Bex.

Why again did they put _me _in charge of this crazy woman? ...Not to mention she's pregnant...

I closed my eyes for a second, tuning out Bex's hysterical laughter and trying to stop my head from exploding. My brain was pounding, as if I had a hangover- which I _never _do, though...

Opening my eyes, I turned back to my computer and quickly searched for any bugs, viruses, etc. Finding it clear (of course it is, Cammie built it herself), I turned the computer off. It was midnight.

Looking off to my side, I saw Bex snoeing on the couch on top of Grant with her syrup covered pickel stuck to her face. I looked away when drool started to drip onto poor Grant's hair.

Smiling softly, I shut the door quietly before padding to my own room that I shared with Jonas. He lay in the middle of the bed, his glasses askew on his nose with a large book nestled on his chest. He was snoring softly, barely even a whisper compared to Bex's outrageous noises.

I climbed into the bed and tucked myself in beside Jonas before planting a light kiss on his forehead, sliding his glasses of his nose so he wouldn't brake them in his sleep (trust me, he's done it before... many times...)

* * *

(Cammie POV)

The rest of the day with Cassy was spent in silence as I thought about the information Liz had given me. Cassy was either sleeping or watching a movie all day and I never asked her to do anything else. I was in shock.

How could anyone be so cruel to someone as lovely and sweet as Cassy?

The thought sent fire through my veins. Liz said that he had been charged several times for similar crimes- except for the urinating in public one, that one was new...

Cassy sniffled beside me as she awakened from another slumber. It was about midnight now- I hadn't gotten any sleep since last night and... well, I wasn't really sleeping all that much.

Cassy looked around blearily, scratching her eyes before they landed on me. She blushed slightly and sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry about laying all this on you, Ms. Morgan... I just... I guess I just needed to let it all out, you know? I had just been holding it all in for so long and I just kind of... burst," her voice cracked from not being used in a while and her face was red and puffy.

But in that minute, Cassy was the strongest girl I had ever met.

"Cassy, I don't want you to _ever _apologize for having a little meltdown- especially with what happened to you..." Her face lit up as if I told her it was Christmas and I had gotten her the newest kind of Flame Thrower with matching fighting suit.

Which I actually have...

"You do realize that you are the strongest girl I have ever met, right? I just want you to remember that, Cassy," I said. When she nodded, I smiled and sat up. Turning around and turning off Mean Girls 2, I offered her my hand. She immediatley took it and I pulled her up. "Now, let's get you off to bed- if you need anything, just come get me in my office, ok?"

Cassy nodded vigurously. I smiled at her softly.

After making sure Cassy was in her bed asleep, I made my way silently to my office. Inside, I was met with the sight of Zach asleep on my office couch, looking like he had been waiting forever for me to join him.

I smiled at seeing drool slowly crawling out of his mouth and onto the carpeted floor.

Taking out my heavily-guarder-Smartphone, I snapped a quick pic (for blackmail ;D) and tiptoeing back to my bed and finally falling asleep.

* * *

I am really not sure how I did it, but somehow, I managed ot get up without much difficulty the next day. SLipping on a cute fall-colored floral pattern dress with a cumfy jean jacket and some pinkish flats and some dangly earrings **(A/N: outfit is on my profile- just click on the little link button at the bottom of my profile and it'll come up- pretty self explainatory (Sp?))**that contained just a little bit of poison in them (just enough in each to knock out a fully grown man/woman).

It was seven in the morning by the time I had crumped my hair and lightly put on some powder foundation and some lip-gloss. In my office, Zach was still passed out on my couch and I was just about to see if he peed when I put his hand in some water when he suddenly woke up and fell off the couch trying to see what was going on.

I started laughing then. CLutching my sides, I laughed my heart out until I was completely out of breath and Zach was staring at me a little bit annoyed.

"Are you done yet?" he asked irritably. When I nodded while wiping a stray tear from my cheek, I suddenly sprang up and was chasing me around the office.

I sqealed like a teenager as he tried to grab me by the sides. Ducking behind my desk, I hid while Zach prowled the office.

"Cammie? Come out, come out wherever you are," he sang mockingly as he drew closer to the desk. Then suddenly, two strong arms were hoisting me up from under the desk and I was being twirled in the air by none other than Zachary Goode himself.

* * *

(Cassy POV)

In the morning, I woke up from one of the best sleeps I had gotten in a while, which was really weird since I really had only slept about 5 hours. It was only seven, but I didn't care. It didn't seem like anyone else was up, but I was sure Ms. Morgan would be.

She was always there.

What I wouldn't give for her to be my mother. I'm sure she wouldn't abandon me if her husband died, she wouldn't turn into a prostitute and marry some kind of psycho that had been charged with child molesting charges before.

I was also sure that what I was hearing from her office was her laughter. Curious, I peeked into the office.

Sunlight was dancing in the room. Ms. Morgan herself was wearing a really cute dress that accented her tan perfectly, a jean jacket for a possible chill (but still went really well with the outfit itself), a pair of dangly earrings, and some pretty flats.

Her laughter tinkled through the room like windchimes as Mr. Goode twirled her around in his arms. When he looked down at her, it reminded me of how my father used to look down at my mother. With love and adoration. Yearning and promise.

All of those things and more all packed into one single glance.

Togethor, they reminded me of what a family should look like. And I couldn't help but think that I would look really good with them in the picture. I don't know why, but for some reason it just felt right for me to be with them as they shared this moment- as if we were an unspoken family already.

Not that Ms. Morgan knows that I am up for adoption- asctually, she probably does know- she seems to know everything...

At that moment, Mr. Goode looked to me and let Ms. Morgan down on the ground gently. She looked to me as well and smiled really wide at me. I smiled back and waved.

"Morning, Ms. Morgan," I said.

"Good morning, Cassy, how are you today?" she asked. Quickly, she shooed Mr. Goode out of the room, saying something that sounded like: get out of here and get changed- you look like a hobo...

I didn't think he looked like a hobo at all, but he didn't say anything until she was about to shut the door to her room and he suddenly pecked her quickly on the lips and left into the room.

SHe rolled her eyes and strolled back over to me.

Taking my hand, we walked togethor to the Great Hall for breakfast. It seemed like an unspoken agreement that we were like mother and daughter now- we shared a bond last night and I had no intention to break it.

Upon entering the Great Hall, I was greeted with the stares of many Blackthorn Boys and Gallagher Girls. Some just looked back at what they were looking at before, but most of the guys stopped to stare at Ms. Morgan. Even after I was seated beside Crystal and Jasmine- two of my best friends- the boys were staring at Ms. Morgan as she greeted the other teachers and Mrs. Morgan warmly.

A little later, Mr. Goode entered. The room seemed to hush as he entered, as I am sure it did for Ms. Morgan. Just like the boys, most of the girls stared at him until he took his place beside Ms. Morgan and they shared a quick, intense moment of staring before she smiled and kissed his cheek.

That was what a family should look like...

That's what I was thinking until the Director ran through the doors, screaming.

* * *

**THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG-FRKNG WAIT! i got really busy with church stuff and basketball and the musical and chorus and- ugh! sorry, i'm ranting, lol! **

**BUT I WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL DIGITAL HUG TO KAYKAY323 FOR BEING MY 300TH REVIEWER! AHHHHHH! I'M SO EXCITED! :P AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO SENT ME ENCOURAGING REVIEWS! ...to the people who tried to put me down: STOP READING THE STINKIN STORY IF YOU DON'T FREAKING LIKE IT! **

**sorry bout that, it just bothers me lol! **

**but srsly thanks to everyone who reviewed to me and I hope this chapter makes up for all the days that I didn't get to update my stinkin story! :) **

**READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH EVERYTHING SWEET AND NICE ON TOP! :P **

**RANDOM COMMENT OF THE CHAPTER: **

**I LIKE POTATOES WHEN THEY YELL AT BROCCLI FOR BEING SO WEIRD AND ANNOYING. bUT, i DON'T LIKE POTATOES WHEN THEY PEE ON MY HOMEWORK... the teachers don't really buy that one... :/ **

**sorry it's kinda weak, but I promise next chapter's will be better! **

**if u have your own random comment to share with me, then go ahead and be spontaneous! :) **

**I LOVE THAT WORD! **

**have a happy Halloween everyone! :P TRICK OR TREAT TIL YOU DROP! the last time i went, that was literal- I tripped on the sidewalk and almost broke my nose on a firehidrant thing! ...it hurt... BUT DON'T DO THAT THOUGH! IT HURTS YOUR NOSE! :( trust me!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**NO HATING! AND TYPE RESPONSIBLY! lol, i am a good influence! :) thumbs up! :D**

**~jenn :P**


	24. Chapter 23

_**WAY BEFORE NOTE: PLEASE LOOK AT MY POLL AND VOTE FOR IF IN THE FUTURE, U WANT A LITTLE PEEK INTO WHAT WILL BECOME OF THEIR LIVES AFTER ALL THIS FIASCO! :P**_

* * *

**regular author's note: **

** SO SORRY FOR TO THE LONG-STINKIN- WAIT! please don't bite my head off with typed words... or actually biting it off lol i need my head very much! :) basketball games almost every day and play practice and all that crap really makes someone busy! DID ANYONE GO BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING! i didn't! I don't really want to be: trampled, pepper sprayed, or whatever else it was that happened! **

**it sounds painful. **

**Hope you like this chapter- even if it is late! sorry about the wait and all, but you know, i get busy... **

**THANK YOU TO MY _300TH _REVIEWER KAYKAY323! :P AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED OTHERWISE- especially with random comments! I LOVE THOSE THINGS! haha**

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Fire And Ice Will Never Mix ! THANKS SOO MUCH! :D**

**& i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

so I had a complaint about the chapter recap and me telling you what has happened so far in the story, so whatever, I guess if you just randomly join in the story, you won't understand now!

lol, whatever, I really don't care haha

ENJOY PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_Taking my hand, we walked togethor to the Great Hall for breakfast. It seemed like an unspoken agreement that we were like mother and daughter now- we shared a bond last night and I had no intention to break it._

_Upon entering the Great Hall, I was greeted with the stares of many Blackthorn Boys and Gallagher Girls. Some just looked back at what they were looking at before, but most of the guys stopped to stare at Ms. Morgan. Even after I was seated beside Crystal and Jasmine- two of my best friends- the boys were staring at Ms. Morgan as she greeted the other teachers and Mrs. Morgan warmly._

_A little later, Mr. Goode entered. The room seemed to hush as he entered, as I am sure it did for Ms. Morgan. Just like the boys, most of the girls stared at him until he took his place beside Ms. Morgan and they shared a quick, intense moment of staring before she smiled and kissed his cheek._

_That was what a family should look like..._

_That's what I was thinking until the Director ran through the doors, screaming._

* * *

**Chapter 23: **

I stood up calmly as one of the strongest and most mentally sane people I knew (which is a lot by the way...well, sometimes at least...) ran screaming into the Great Hall.

Without so much as blinking an eye, I was there beside the Director. Still screaming like a madman, his eyes rolled into his head as I came nearer to him. Zach and Joe came to help me as I slapped a Napotine patch right on the Director's forehead and started to take him to the infirmary. I nodded to my mother before I was out of the room and left her to try to get the shocked students in order as they started to gossip and yell about what they just witnissed.

I let Joe carry the Director as I talked with Zach about what could have happened. He thought that he finally lost his mind- which we all thought was going to happen soon.

But I wasn't so sure... the look in his eyes when he was screaming- he looked absolutely petrified. Like he couldn't control his body.

WHen I spoke my thoughts to Zach, he thought about it for a second before saying, "we'll see."

After laying him down in a little bed across the room from a little seventh grader who was nursing a broken arm, I knocked on the head nurse's door. She opened the door abruptly and violently.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely before looking at who it was. Seeing it was me, her eyes widened and her face flushed a bright cherry red. I smiled at her lightly.

"I need you to give this one a quick check-up," I said, gesturing to the Director- I doubted she knew who he was because she took all her equipment out like she usually does and did her routine for the check ups. I watched her as she took his pulse, pulled the Napotine patch off his forehead, took his temperature, and made sure all his vital organs were ok.

Finally, she stood up and sighed. "He seems to be fine- I just think he has been through some emotional trauma... He should get some rest and I would reccomend you ask him about what happened before his breakdown. If he gets nervous again or starts screaming for no reason, just have him take this and he should be fine for the time being."

I took the little bottle of liquid and looked at it. It was a plain plastic bottle with some kind of clear material in it. I decided I would have Liz check it out before I gave the Director himself any.

Before leaving, I spared a glance at the little curtained-off section where my father was laying, resting and being treated for his wounds. I also looked towards the litte seventh grader who seemed to be waiting to be checked on- her face expectant, holding her broken arm carefully as it stuck out at a weird angle beside her body.

"make sure you check up on Holly over there too," I said. The seventh grader (Holly) looked up, surprised I knew her name and was adressing the situation. " I think she has a broken arm- I'm usually right, you know..."

And with that, I walked out of the infirmary, greeting Zach and Joe, who were waiting for me at the doors (they weren't allowed to be there- I was just that special that I got to stay there for the inspection).

"He should be fine- he just needs some rest," I said to them. Leading them to my office, I told them that I would explain what happened when I got everyone else in my office as well as them- so I wouldn't have to repeat myself about a hundred times.

"...So, what's up dock?" asked Bex in a poor impression of Bugs Bunny **(love this guy! :D) **After sharing a look with Liz, I smiled at Bex and sat behind my desk as the others shuffled into my office.

"Alright, so you know about the Director- Bex, please don't say anything-. Liz, can you quickly examine this for me; the nurse says that if the Director freaks out again, we should give him this. I just want to be safe."

"Threre's a first," said Bex, smiling lazily at me from the couch. "Isn't that right, Zach?"

Grant started to laugh- until he saw my stony glare. That shut him up pretty quickly.

"I think that the Director experienced something traumatic- perhaps something or someone from his past, maybe, that triggered some kind of reaction that sent him in a chaotic frenzy and he went running to the closest place that he feels safe," I said. Bex blinked at me.

"You got that out of some loon running into your school without permission while screaming like the lunatic that he possibly may or may not be?" she asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Well, since she just explained that while saying that, that was her guess- I will say that yes, Bex, she did."

Wow, cranky Liz... What happened to her.

When I voiced my thoughts, Liz said, "try staying up all night with her screaming in your ear while eating pickles and syrup before she finally crashes on _your _couch, getting stains all over it from her pickle, her syrup, and her freaking slobber!"

"No I'm good, but thanks for the offer," I said, shaking my head.

"By the way, Cam, love the outfit!" Macey said, nodding in approval. I looked at her. "What? Thinking of stains made me think of in high school when you always had stains on your clothes from the passageways, which made me think of your outfit, which leads me to complimenting you- you're welcome, by the way."

I need to get normal friends.

"Oh yeah! I remember the stains! The first time I met you, there was a stain on your but from some orange juice Liz accidentaly spilled on your seat and never told you about!"

Yes, thank you, Zach.

Wait! LIZ!

Seeing my face, Liz quickly apologized, saying that she didn't know that they were meeting guys and since it was an all girls school, she didn't think it would be that bad...

"And you were looking at Cam's butt the first time you met her?" asked Bex. "That's silly, Zachy!"

Zach was about to say something else- most likely something that would make me blush- I cut in before he could say anything. "As fun as it is to hear you guys talking about my butt while I am right beside you guys, this has nothing to do with the Director and what id going on."

"Yes, thank you, Cameron." Thank you, Mother, for being the only sane person I know.

"Well, we will have to wait until tomorrow to hear what is going on with the Director. The nurse says that he will need some rest and he should be fine to answer any questions we have for him- and _no _Bex, you can _not _ask him if he likes his spagetti with marshmallow fluff."

Slightly put out, Bex pouted and threw a pillow at me. "...Kill joy..."

Says the girl that tried to beat me up for looking in secret passageways in the school because I was bored.

* * *

**DID ANYONE SEE BREAKING DAWN PART ONE? i didn't get to yet BUT MY FRIENDS ALL SAY THAT IT WAS AMAZING! i'm going to see it Monday, though! I'M SO EXCITED! **

**hope you guys liked this chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**vote on the poll please! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! lemme know what you think about it! thanks to everyone who has reviewed to far- VOTE ON MY POLE PLEASE! and thank you, again! :D**

**~jenn :P**


	25. Chapter 24

_**WAY BEFORE NOTE: PLEASE LOOK AT MY POLL AND VOTE FOR IF IN THE FUTURE, U WANT A LITTLE PEEK INTO WHAT WILL BECOME OF THEIR LIVES AFTER ALL THIS FIASCO! :P ...this will make more sense after the next chapter, I promise- I think it may be the last and final chapter (i am tearing up at that! :( _)**_

* * *

**regular author's note: **

** SO SORRY FOR TO THE LONG-STINKIN- WAIT! please don't bite my head off with typed words... or actually biting it off lol i need my head very much! :) basketball games almost every day and play practice and all that crap really makes someone busy! DID ANYONE GO BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING! i didn't! I don't really want to be: trampled, pepper sprayed, or whatever else it was that happened! **

**it sounds painful. **

**Hope you like this chapter- even if it is late! sorry about the wait and all, but you know, i get busy... **

**THANK YOU TO MY _300TH _REVIEWER KAYKAY323! :P AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED OTHERWISE- especially with random comments! I LOVE THOSE THINGS! haha**

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA Fire And Ice Will Never Mix ! THANKS SOO MUCH! :D**

**BUT HAPPY NEW YEAR! ...you know what, I am going to wait til later to exclaim my joy about everything that happened since I last updated (which is a lot once I think about it...) **

**& i don't own the Gallagher Girls series- unluckily... **

* * *

_Chapter Recap:_

_Taking my hand, we walked togethor to the Great Hall for breakfast. It seemed like an unspoken agreement that we were like mother and daughter now- we shared a bond last night and I had no intention to break it._

_Upon entering the Great Hall, I was greeted with the stares of many Blackthorn Boys and Gallagher Girls. Some just looked back at what they were looking at before, but most of the guys stopped to stare at Ms. Morgan. Even after I was seated beside Crystal and Jasmine- two of my best friends- the boys were staring at Ms. Morgan as she greeted the other teachers and Mrs. Morgan warmly._

_A little later, Mr. Goode entered. The room seemed to hush as he entered, as I am sure it did for Ms. Morgan. Just like the boys, most of the girls stared at him until he took his place beside Ms. Morgan and they shared a quick, intense moment of staring before she smiled and kissed his cheek._

_That was what a family should look like..._

_That's what I was thinking until the Director ran through the doors, screaming._

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

After our little meeting (which pretty much got us nowhere), we went our different ways- Liz and Jonas to the labs where they were to run some theories about what was going on with the Director... however they does that without him there is a mystery to me.

And not one that I really want to solve.

"Cam, would you and Zach really mind to assist me with a Cove Opps mission?" Joe asked me, peaking his head in my office door- then raised his eyebrows at the sight of Zach sitting there on my office couch, playing with silly putty.

"What? It shut him up..."

And with that, I had something to do. Thank goodness because I was sure Grant was about to hand Bex off to me for the day while he went and helped with P&E.

Following Joe to the barn outside the Academy, he started to talk about what the mission was. That was when I realised that this class had Cassy in it. I smiled to myself; I couldn't wait to see what she could do.

With Zach beside me, we listened to Joe through the microphone as he explained to the Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorn Boys what the mission was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in this mission you will need to track two opperatives in this unknown location and return to me with the information about them on this sheet of paper. You will return back to me exactly two hours after I give you the 'go'- I don't want you at the raundevous spot neither early, nor late."

To the students, Joe probably sounded guarded, buisnesslike, if anything bored. But to me (and I am sure Zach can hear it too) I knew he was both excited to see what they could do and apprehensive as to what they will do.

"Excuse me, Mr. Solomon?" the voice was quiet and meek, but I could recognize it anywhere. "How will we know where to meet you?" asked Cassy. I could almost see the wheels grinding in her head as she thought of this.

"That, Ms. Burns, is something that will not be neccessarily given to you," he said. And with that, he sent them out of the bus and into the shining rays of Miami Beach.

"Chameleon, you can go now," Solomon said in my earpiece. I gave him a small "ok" in response, then left Zach and went out to the waves of the ocean to catch some waves.

My disguise was a green and black polka dotted string bikini with my hair died completely bleach blond (which is supposed to wear off with this fancy acid stuff that I have to put in my hair) and a fake nose piercing in. I was already tanned enough not to put on a fake tan and I managed to convince Solomon and Joe that I was going to wear the huge fake nose for the next mission I was going on- there was no way I was wearing a huge nose to the beach where, no doubt, Zach would be laughing his ass of at the looks of guys when they saw me from behind, but then saw my face. Yeah, hilarious.

Ignoring the wolf wistles and angry, jealous looks I got, I tucked my surf board under my armpit and crashed into the waves, starting to paddle my way into the ocean, all the while searching my surroundings for any Blackthorn boys or Gallagher Girls.

Hearing Solomon give Zach the 'ok' as well, I stood up on my surf board as a huge wave came by.

I love the beach.

After fourty-five minutes of non-stop surfing, Zach and I had taken out six of the Gallagher Girls and eight of the Blackthorn Boys- in the whole group, there were only ten of the Gallagher Girls, but twelve of the Blackthorn Boys. They were now sitting in the bus with Joe Solomon listening to the mission.

Finally coming out of the water, I shook out my hair, which still felt soft and silky to the touch despite the salt water. I made sure not to be seen as I headed towards the bathrooms, climbing into a secret entrance in there to find my second and last disguise of the day in there. Slipping it over my bikini, I surveyed myself in the mirror of the dirty bathroom.

This time, I was wearing jean short-shorts with a tight tye-die "peace, love, soccer" shirt with flip flops and a name card that said "Rachel" on it. I also dyed my hair black with the same kind of dye as before.

I walked out of the bathroom gracefully, making my way towards a little shop that sold t-shirts, soveniers, and sportsy things. There, I met Zach- the person who I was apparently relieving of duty.

"Oh, there you are, Rachel! Thanks for covering for me," he said, barely even looking at me in the pretense of being a total jerk (not too hard, that) while checking out some passing girls in skimpy clothing and bikinis.

I rolled my eyes at him, muttering profanities like the teenager I was supposed to be and went to help a customer.

Another hour after coming to the shop and Zach and I had caught all but one student.

Cassy was the only one left and I was about to lose my patience- it was boring as hell here at this tiny little shack that had only a little tiny fan and I yearned to go back out and surf again.

"Hey, babe," came a slinky voice from behind me.

I looked to see a boy, about seventeen, make his way into the shop. He was holding a frisbee and glanced over his shoulder to his buddies behind him often. I just blinked at him before I coninued to ring up a girl who looked to be about thirteen to fourteen- she bought a black Miami Beach shirt with neon lettering on it. The boy's cronies laughed at my disinterest behind him and he turned to scowl at him.

By the time he turned back, a real worker at the store showed up and thanked me for covering for her- Lauren, her name was- and I was gone, jogging over to a nearby foodstand.

After buying a corn dog and a coca-cola, I sat on a nearby leadge and looked over the beach. There.

I saw a flash of red hair and hazel eyes. But I could see a little piece of familiar strand of brown hair underneath the wig.

I smiled to myself and whispered Cassy's disguise into my new-and-improved coms unit. I watched as Cassy's shoulders slightly hunched and I knew that I had only caught her by a matter of twelve seconds because she was standing in exactly the right spot because Joe Solomon knows how much I love corn dogs.

(Zach's POV)

I watched as Cammie surfed easily in the ocean- then wrinkled my nose when I saw I wasn't the only one admiring her. I mean, really, even in disguise she was totally gorgeous- even if she wasn't herself. She had dyed her hair completely bleach blond, and was wearing a tiny little bathing suit that I really hoped she would keep, and her tan skin was even tanner in the sunlight of Miami Beach. Her muscles tensed with almost every move she made and I was astounded that she could concentrate on standing upright on that board all the while ratting out our little students who were on their mission. Most of the boys were caught while gawking at Cammie- and I did catch quite a lot of them.

I myself was disguised as a blond-haired, taned, beach boy who was tending a little shack that sold basically everything- the normal beach shop. I had on kakhi shorts and a blue shirt that matched the cobalt-colored contacts I had in. Winking at a few passing girls, I caught yet another Gallagher Girl trying to blend in with that small group of girls.

By the end of the mission, Cammie caught Cassy with seconds to spare and I knew Cassy was really put out by this... but I was sure our news later was going to be quite enough for her to get over it... hopefully.

(Cassy's POV)

I felt my shoulder's slump as Mr. Solomon announced that I had been caught meer seconds before the little timer in my head let me know that our time for the mission was over.

I saw the striking black haired, violet eyed, tanned girlI had been watching before in wonder as she snarfed down a huge corn dog get up and meet a blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned boy and exchamged hushed words. As their eyes probed each others, I couldn't help but think that they must really be in love- their connection looked as strong as Ms. Morgan's and Zach Goode's.

"Nice try, guys," came the voice of Ms. Morgan. "You can go ahead and enjoy the rest of the day here- be back at the bus at seven sharp..."

And with that, the couple broke apart and headed towards the beach with their hands clasped togethor.

While they passed me, I could have sworn I saw the girl wink at me- but that couldn't be right...

Unless she was- Cameron Morgan.

She was right under my nose and I didn't even notice it.

But I couldn't help but smile at her- she couldn't help being the Chameleon.

(Zach's POV)

Clasping Cammie's hand in my own, I saw her smile and wink at Cassy Burns as we passed and I couldn't help but be excited for the news that we were to share with her this evening.

With recognition in her eyes, Cassy smiled back at her brightly- despite the fact that she had just lost her first mission.

"Do you want to go surfing?" asked Cammie beside me. I looked to her and saw the way her contact-covered eyes lit up at the mention of surfing and knew that I couldn't say no- she was just too excited and happy to even try to deny.

So we spent the rest of the day surfing our hearts out- but still keeping watchful eyes on the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorn Boys who were all scattered about the beach.

At about six, we finally splashed out of the water. "That was so much fun!" Cammie exclaimed, running her fingers through her dyed hair. "We should really come to the beach more often," she said.

And as I raked my eyes down her body that was clothed in that awesome little bikini, I couldn't help but agree.

"Hey, eyes up here, buddy," she said jokingly, grabbing my chin and tilting my head up to meet her eyes. But all joking was gone when she sighed deeply and said, "I love you."

I smiled to her. "I love you too." Then we kissed and fireworks exploded everywhere.

...

No really, they literally did.

(Cammie POV)

Back at the Academy, I finally changed out of my disguise and called Cassy down to my office.

After a little bit of idle chit chat, I finally got the guts to spill the beans.

Grasping Zach's hand, I took hold of Cassy's with my other hand and said, "Cassy, Zach and I were wondering if you would so terribly mind if we adopted you..."

Her eyes lit up like a little kid able to finally get that cookie in the cookie jar that was always just out of their reach. She opened her mouth to say-

Liz bursted through the doors before Cassy could utter anything out.

"Cammie, Zach, the Director would like to talk to you!"

And just like that, the mood was shifted.

Liz's eyes darted around the whole room, taking in the scene before her. "Ohhh, I interrupted something, didn't I?"

* * *

**oh Liz, if only you knew... **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR! oh wait that was backwards! darn it! oh well, it works anyway! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T HATE ME NOW! **

**i am really going to try to make this short because I really want to go up to my family and eat something (like fudge perhaps!) and then say: "this is all I've eaten this year!" haha!**

**I seriously started this chapter like around Christmas, but then my mother literally took me away from the computer to have more family time... but anyway, I AM BACK BABY! **

**BUT I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN! AHHHH! I WANNA SLEEP IN! did i mention that i have been sick lately *cough cough* no seriously, I have but I doubt my parents will mind when they ship me back to school again! ahhhhhh! **

**anyway, hope you guys liked it and i can't believe that this story is almost over- I am planning on the next chapter being the last one! AHHHHHH! FREAKING AHHHHH! that's so scary! **

**so, to prevent me from going COMPLETELY wacko, could you PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE read and review so nice and kindly! :D i really do love to hear- or read haha:)- what you guys have to think about my story! **

**i am actually starting a new Gallagher Girls story now and I may put a sneak peak on it in my next chapter... (this time I am writing the whole story _first _and then putting up- maybe making a few changes here and there...) **

**WHO ELSE READ CLOCKWORK PRINCE BY CASSANDRA CLARE AND ABSOLUTELY FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! BECAUSE I FRKN DID! AHHH i cried though! :( BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IT WAS AWESOME! **

**I AM ALSO SO PUMPED FOR HUNGER GAMES TO COME OUT WITH THE MOVIE SOON! OMG IM SOOO EXCITED! **

**ok, I thought I could make this short, but I am too much of a spazz to do that! lol! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**if not, I may turn into a starving rabbit! that would not be good because starving rabbits bite ferociously! :D**

**lol, so please read and review and I hope to MAYBE get the next chapter up Monday- next Saturday at the latest but I warn you, I will be getting really busy with my play and sports and stuff! sorry! **

**HOPE TO BE UPDATING SOON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR! constructive critisism and random comments are deeply accepted and admired! :P**


	26. Chapter 25

**HEY GUYS! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M TEARING UP! :( so it's not as long as i had hoped it would be, but it does have a lot of info in it, don't you worry! if u have any questions that u wanna ask me, then go ahead and PM me- or ask in a review, either works! **

**i do have a sneek peek at the story that I am working on now for Gallagher Girls- I know I have showed this to someone (that someone knows who they are) and they said that they liked it, so I hope u guys do too! it'll come in the closing author's note! **

**but this is your last chance to review for this story unless i add a little thing at the end with the characters all after a few buncha years- THAT'S WHAT MY POLL IS FOR PLESE GO AND VOTE ON IT~ IT'S ON MY PROFILE! :P **

**but back on topic, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D **

**I don't own Gallagher Girls... :( i just like to write about them lol**

**read the closing author's note for the sneek peak!:) **

**PS: I 4got to mention this, but I changed Mrs. Goode's name back to Cassandra- I like it better :)!**

* * *

**After School and All That Jazz**

**Chapter 25: The Grand Finale **

Rolling my eyes, I stood to follow Liz with Zach right behind me. With a sad look over to Cassy, I said, "Well, just think it over while we are talking with Ms. Sutton and the Director, ok?"

Satisfied with the nod she gave me, I smiled at her and closed the office door behind me. Making my way to the nurse's quarters, I held onto Zach's hand as I thought about what may happen with the Director. When we walked into the room, he was sitting on the side of the bed that he had been occupying not three hours prior to that moment.

"Ah, Ms. Sutton, thank you for getting them for me," he said as he rose from his position on the bed.

Examining the room further, I noticed my mother, Joe Solomon, Bex, Grant, and Jonas all sitting near the bed the Director had just been sitting in. Off in the far corner in a bed that was concealed from my view with a curtain was my father, who was still recovering from the numerous wounds he had received over the years.

I felt my heart flutter at the thought of being reunited with my father and smiled lightly.

"No problem," Liz said quietly, then went to sit beside Jonas- who, I noticed, still blushed at her being so close to him.

I quickly sat in the nearest chair- a metal one that was regrettably uncomfortable. Scrunching my nose, I made a note to get new chairs in here for the visiting people in our little hospital thing.

Then, before he could protest, I stood up, grabbing the back of Zach's shirt and pulled him down into the chair that I had just been occupying. Then I sat on him.

He made a noise of protest, by I slapped his leg and pressed my back to his chest getting comfy- and letting him know that I wasn't moving any time soon. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes at me.

Turning to the Director, I motioned with my hands for him to continue on with what he was going to say.

"So, as you all know, I have… not been myself lately," he started. I could see Grant was about to say something, but thankfully Bex slapped him on the side of the head before he could continue. "Well, I guess it is because I was just so shocked to see Cassandra Goode again that I just… freaked out.

"You see, when I was younger I had been in what I guess you could call a love triangle." I raised my eyebrow, but otherwise he got no reaction out of me. I was thinking it was something like that. "When I was in elementary school, Cassandra (I called her Cass) and I were best friends. We did everything together. That all ended when we came to seventh grade and I suppose you could guess what happened… Cass was sent to Gallagher and me to another spy school- top secret, sorry" he winked before continuing the story.

"I didn't see her until the middle of our junior year, when we went on a Cove Ops mission in Roseville. There I met Rachel Cameron and her sister Abigal," he said, nodding at my mother. "We became fast friends, but for some reason Cass always seemed to get mad at me when the four of us would hang out, though, so I eventually stopped talking to them. After that trip, I stayed in contact with Cass. But I guess that never stopped her from becoming crazy and evil… She also fell in love in my absence. She met your father, Zach. He was a good man, I do believe that. I just think that he was too blinded by your mother's beauty and charm to realize her real self- and I was as well.

"However, I remained uninformed and the next time I saw her, I told her of my love. She literally laughed in my face. She said that I had, had the chance when we were in junior year, that she had absolutely loved me and I slapped her in the face by hanging out with Rachel and Abby. David Goode thought it was a pretty shocking sight when he saw his girlfriend screaming about love to some stranger. But that was the day that I saw the change in her. Her eyes were crazed; she was nothing like the woman I one loved… The other day, she tried to use my old feelings for her to her advantage- but I refuse to love a psychotic lunatic."

That was it. The Director stopped talking and I just stared at him, like I am sure everyone else was, and blinked. So his hidden feelings for Cassandra Goode literally drove him out of his mind to the point where he ran to the place where he would be comforted the most- Gallagher Academy. Like what I thought, just a little bit… different.

"Um, Director, where _is _Mrs. Goode, anyway?" asked my mother. I saw the pain in her eyes as she talked about her old best friend. I knew without them telling me that they must have been.

It explained the picture of them I had found in my mother's old sweatshirt when I was about seven years old. I remember the picture perfectly- the two of them were smiling with their arms linked together in matching Gallagher Academy uniforms.

"She is now currently sitting in one of the most guarded prison cells in Guatemala- they have a little bit of unfinished business when she tried to kill one of their prime leaders." His eyes were clear and true, but I could see that he was also masking some hurt.

I smiled. "Well, at least now we can move on from her." And I knew that those words weren't just for the people in that room- they were for everyone that had been affected by Cassandra Goode in any way.

Stepping back into my office ten minutes afterwards, I clutched onto Zach's hand with nervousness. Lying on my couch was Cassy, who was reading a book called: _How to Pick Locks in 30 Seconds or Less. _

At the sound of our entrance, she slowly set the book down and looked to us. I offered her a small smile.

In return, I got a dazzling smile followed immediately by a huge bear hug while Cassy threw herself on me. She clasped her hands around my neck and squeezed tight. Cautiously, I let my arms slip around her as well.

"Just so you know I would be honored if you want to adopt me- if I can call you Mom…" her voice was cautious, as if she was afraid I was going to reject her just because of that simple offer.

I merely smiled in response- I guess that was answer enough because she squeezed me tighter. "I love you, Mom."

Making it an unforgettable, favorite night that was permanently etched into my brain… Zach also proposed that same night.

And for your information:

I said yes.

* * *

**cue the AWWWWs! I know it's pretty short, but at least it explained a butt load of things. Again, if you have any questions: don't hesitate to press that little button and PM or review me for the question- believe it or not, I do read those and I try to get back to you if you have a question! **

**HERE'S THE SNEEK PEAK! PLEASE ENJOY! SEND ME FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU THINK! please: **

**summary: **

This starts from the beginning- right in Ms. Allerwick's kindergaten class. When a young Cammie doesn't take her father's advice and gets attached to a certain Goode boy. What will happen when they both go away, but meet again... As spies? COC is in it!

**sneak peek:**

I quickly punched my opponent, a girl in my grade with wavy dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and cappacino eyes. She was pretty- the kind that every girl wanted to be. She liked to fight- she was probably the best fighter after me. I saw sweat break out on her forehead as I really started trying and quickly sent her down to the ground on the mat that we were fighting on. SHe tried to take out my feet while I was still standing, but I easily jumped over them and slip up on the roof rafters of the steaming hot barn. She looked around, confused as to where I could have gone.

A tiny spot of sweat started to bead on my nose and I dropped on top of her before it could fall to the mat to make her aware of my presence. She lashed out at me, but I was too quick. I easily took a napotine patch out of my shorts waist band and slapped it on her forehead. She immediately fell unconsious and I was soon aware that more than just my junior class was staring at me.

Behind them all were about 100 boys- looking to range from seventh graders to seniors.

In the front was a slightly chubby man with a Hitler mustache that was twitching as he started to slowly clap in appreciation. Mr. Steven Saunders, headmaster of Blackthorn Academy was applauding me.

Awesome. (note the sarcasm)

The boys behind him were all staring at me. I quickly stood up, suddenly self consious seeing as I had just been laying on top of a girl in just really short shorts and a tank top that was now exposing my stomach. Pulling my shirt back down, I pulled together the calm, uncaring mask that I had learned to master since kindergarden.

SInce I had last seen that strange boy who used to sit beside me and try to make me eat glitter and glue- saying that it was unicorn food and that if I wanted to become one then I should eat it (let's just say, I used to slap him a lot for that). That same strange boy who had become my best friend in that same classroom of Ms. Allerwick's. The same one who "married" me right before he left never to be seen again. The one that left me all but a little ring that I kept tied around my neck- the same ring-on-chain-necklace that was now untucked from underneath my tanktop from the fight.

And that's when I heard the gasp.

Turning my head, I saw him.

Zachary Goode.

My "husband".

**That's it! hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! i'm still working on it, though, so it will probably be a while until I finally get the story up! :( but no fear, I will keep you guys updated on how far I am! can't wait to get this baby on the site! **

**read and review please! **

**speaking of reviews... i just wanted to thank u all who reviewed and favorited and alerted me! :D u the best! **

**well, i hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please vote on my poll on whether or not I should put the future of what happens with everyone! :) **

**read and review please and hope you liked it! :D**

**Thanks!**

**-jenn :P**


	27. FUTURE GLIMPSE

**HEYYYYYY! SO, HERE'S THE GLIMPSE OF THE FUTURE! I GOT A GOOD(E) AMMOUNT OF VOTES ON MY POLL SAYING TO PUT THIS UP, SO HERE IT IS! **

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? WANT MORE? LEMME KNOW AND _MAYBE_ I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL WITH ALL THEIR NEW LIVES! **

**so i have recently realized that i don't like notes at the bottom of stories, so i am no longer writing author's notes at the bottoms- sorry if you like them! :( **

**but anywayz, hope u guys liked it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls- that is all Ally Carter's doing! i just like to write stuff! :P**

**thanks guys!**

**~jenn**

**p.s.: if i put up a sequel, the first person to review nicely about this little thingie will get a thank-you announcement on my 1st chapter- IF I MAKE A SEQUEL! :) thanks! peace out bomb diggadies! lol :D**

* * *

-15 years later-

(Cassy's POV)

I sat at the porch, looking out over the kids as they played in the yard. Mom comes out with lemonades and at her call of "Who wants some lemonade?" they all came screaming, charging towards her.

She didn't even blink an eye- for that, I admire her. To see nine kids running towards her- six of them teenagers/ preteens- would have been enough for me to have a heart attack, drop the tray, and run for my life.

That is, if they didn't kill me by stampeding me into the ground first.

Instead, Mom, held the tray farther up, out of their reach (she really is pretty tall for a woman who's in her thirties- almost forties- now. That comes as a shock to me- Mom doesn't look thirty, and certainly not forty. In fact, she doesn't look a day older than nineteen- but don't tell her I admitted that; she'd make fun of me _forever!_

After getting married to Dad (Zach), Mom had two other children- two boys named Jake and David (David after Dad's father) who are separated by one year (David being 15 and Jake being fourteen). They now live at a nice, secluded house in the country; the same house that I am currently at right now.

Giving the eight children a stern look, she told them to stop being barbaric and act their age; which made my three children really confused. Yes, you have read correctly. I, Cassy Burns Morgan-Goode (it's a mouthful, isn't?), have three children (two daughters named Mikayla and Morgan and a son named Zachary –yeah, I am a suck up, I know it), and a husband who loves me. SO I guess I should add his last name to my long list of names now… ok, Cassy Burns Morgan-Goode Gale…

His name is Steven Gale- I thought his name was funny when I first met him, so don't be afraid to laugh- and he is literally the man of my dreams. I had met him on a mission and, well, that is all history.

Looking over at him now, I can't help but wonder how I got so lucky.

That is, until Morgan decided to accidentally spill half of her glass of lemonade on my lap, making it look like I wet myself.

"Hey look, Cassy peed herself!" Jake yelled, pointing at me. I glared at him viciously. As I took the towel from Mom, who was trying to unsuccessfully hide her laughs at me.

"Jake, be nice to your sister," she scolded him. He snickered in my direction, but still mumbled a small sorry my way. Sometimes I resent the fact that Jake is more like Dad than he is Mom- although he has her silky dirty blond hair and gentle blue/hazel eyes. David, however, is the picture perfect view of Dad- minus the attitude. With dark brown hair, large emerald green eyes, and a tanned body (which came from both my mom and my dad), David was quite the ladies' man, even if he was too polite to really do anything about it.

Jake, however, takes full advantage of being handsome.

"Yeah Jake, be nice to your sister," said Molly with a kissy face on. Guess whose daughter that is…

…no seriously, guess…

Well, if you guessed Bex and Grant- you'd be right.

Molly Newman was the perfect balance of both her father and her mother. She had her mother's green/ hazel eyes, her father's blond hair (though it fell in the perfect capture of Bex's wavy hair), and both of their personalities rolled into one, crazy girl.

"Oh calm your hormones," came the bored voice of Molly's equally pretty (but not identical) twin sister, Lily. She looked almost exactly like her mother, but with Grant's blue eyes.

"I AM CALM!" Molly yelled out. Her twin only rolled her eyes, closed her book for the final time that day, and started kicking around a soccer ball with her brother- Marcus.

Marcus- who we call Marc- had the look of his father, but the competitiveness of his mother.

"Oh no, oh no; you are messing up the lawn!" cried the butler, Jerry. He ran into the yard and started to fret about the mess of the lawn. Everything went quiet for a second.

"Jerry, I think you've lost it," said Dad, patting Jerry's back comfortingly. Jerry is a thin man with graying brown hair that is going bald around the middle of his head. He always wears his suit or his gardening clothes (which are khaki shorts and some old gamers t-shirt) and never- and I mean _never- _takes a break. Not even on Christmas!

Like my mom, Dad still doesn't look like he had aged beyond nineteen (again don't tell him that! He'd make fun of me forever- and don't even get me started on what that would do for his ego!) and both of them still had problems with fending off people who so desperately wanted to be with them.

As if the PDA they always show isn't enough of a hint for people. I rolled my eyes at the memories of idiot girls and boys trying to win the hearts of my parents.

"Honey, he lost it long before he even knew us," Mom said, coming up behind Dad and sliding her hands up his chest through the gap where his arms left his body **(if it helps this description- it's like when you have your hands on your hips and there's space between your arms and your body) **Ew. See what I mean with the PDA! It goes on everywhere.

Turning away before they started kissing, I instead paid attention to Liz and Jonas's only child. Katy Anderson sat on the grass, silently reading her book. Katy has the pale skin and brown eyes of her father, but the blond hair from her mother- plus the fact that her skin sunburns easily; the only thing is, whenever it does get burnt, it doesn't tan afterwards- it just goes right back to the pale white. Like her parents, she is completely klutzy- always falling over the smallest things and is already a genius. At ten years old, she doesn't exactly fit in with all the teenagers and toddlers running around, but she finds her solstice in her books.

Looking around my mother's large yard in basically the middle of nowhere, I was sure of one thing: I didn't want to change anything about my life. Mom was now active in the spy business and Grandma went to take the place as Headmistress again. Dad was also active, but they often refused missions if they weren't going together- they didn't want to get separated by going on different missions and possibly going through the pain of one of them going either MIA or KIA while on a mission away.

Me- well, let's just say that's classified.


	28. AN- PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT STUFF! :)

**Hey all! Jenn here- after the longest freaking break ever! I swear, that was just TOO MUCH of no writing! :O**

**So, sorry I haven't been active recently. I know it much be a pain in the ass to have to wait for me to get off my lazy bum and stuff, so I thank you!**

**However, I did actually come here for a reason!**

**You see, I have been reading a lot of stuff instead of writing a lot of stuff, as you may or may not have already known. Well, I have been thinking and I personally think that I have grown quite a lot in the aspect of my writing skills. So, because of that, I am going to edit and re-write this story. Some scenes will be deleted, others added to, and some new scenes will just be plopped in there for the hell of it! :)**

**I just want to know of you all want me to make it a whole new document, or instead just put the chapters on top of the ones that already to exist so the old ones are never to be seen again.**

**Let me know! :) I have a poll set up on my profile or you could IM me or you could just disguise it as a review- I will be checking all to see if any of you are actually interested! :D**

**so, I hope you all check it out and let me know what you think about it! Please, please, PLEASE GET BACK TO ME ABOUT HOW I SHOULD GO ABOUT PUTTING THE EDITED VERSION UP!**

**Love,**

**jenn :P**


End file.
